Torneo Mágico
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: Sakura y sus amigos continúan su vida normal en Tomoeda. Hasta un día en el que todos los hechiceros reciben una invitación a un extraño y misterioso Torneo... ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto y como lo enfrentarán? Este fic tiene un poco de todo.
1. Una Invitacion Misteriosa

**TORNEO MÁGICO**

Por Akane Kinomoto (Kinomoto-guiónbajo-Akane-arroba-yahoo-.-com-.-mx)

Esta historia está basada mayormente en el anime de Sakura porque lo conozco por completo, pero tomé algunas partes del manga, aunque estas pueden estar totalmente equivocadas por la horrorosa razón de que JAMÁS he podido leerme el manga completo. ¡No lo encuentro en ningún lado! Y comprarlo... bueno, no tengo dinero TT Y como todo buen fan de Card Captor Sakura, sé de sobra que el anime y el manga tienen diferencias diametrales en cuanto a las explicaciones. Por cierto, soy mala para los títulos ¬¬

**Aclaraciones:** Para todo el fanfic porque no pienso repetirlo: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de las CLAMP y Kodansha, así que no me demanden xDD Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, solo es un intento de entretener mi limitada imaginación.

**CAPÍTULO 01: Una Invitación Misteriosa**

- ¡Kaijuu! - un grito resonó en la casa de los Kinomoto una tarde de verano. Al escucharlo, una joven de 16 años interrumpió bruscamente la lectura de un libro, que tenía entre sus manos, y salió de su habitación, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina mientras reclamaba en voz alta:

- ¡Onii-chan! ¡No me llames así! 

Touya Kinomoto, un apuesto joven de cabello negro sonrió divertido al ver a su hermana.

- ¿Y de qué otro modo se les llama a los monstruos? - preguntó de forma sarcástica.

- ¡Ya basta onii-chan! ¿No crees que ya estamos bastante grandes para seguir con esos juegos? - replicó la joven acercándose

- Si esa es tu opinión... - suspiró el joven sirviendo la comida, ese día le había tocado cocinar a él, aunque debía admitir que su hermana había hecho la parte más difícil: adornar la casa y hacer el pastel.

Sakura Kinomoto, una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño y dulces ojos verdes, se llevó los platos a la mesa. Su padre no tardaría en llegar y ambos hermanos deseaban darle una sorpresa, ya que ese día era su cumpleaños.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Me traerás algún postre? - preguntó una voz repentinamente, asustando a la joven por segunda vez. En las escaleras, un impresionante león dorado miraba con ansiedad la comida.

- ¡Kero-chan! Ya te he dicho que no salgas así, ¿qué habría pasado si mi papá ya estuviera aquí?

- Que tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones ustedes dos - comentó Touya con su seriedad de siempre. Sakura no dijo nada y se dirigió al león.

- Regresa a mi habitación y cambia de forma por favor, y si, te llevaré algo de comer, pero no vuelvas a hacer esto.

Con un gesto resignado, Kerberos dio media vuelta y desapareció de vista; y lo hizo justo a tiempo, ya que segundos después el sonido de un auto indicó a los jóvenes que su padre había llegado.

La fiesta sorpresa dio resultado, pese al inconveniente de que los invitados llegaran un poco tarde. Tomoyo y Sonomi se excusaron diciendo que la junta directiva de ese día se atrasó un poco; Shaoran comentó que su madre lo había llamado por teléfono y lo había entretenido mucho rato y Yukito causó la hilaridad de los demás confesando, con una sonrisa, que, después de llegar de su trabajo, se había quedado dormido. La tarde pasó de forma muy animada y sin ningún problema. La vida había vuelto a la normalidad en Tomoeda luego de que el pequeño incidente de las Cartas Clow hubiese llegado a su fin.

- ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Gracias por venir! - se despedían Sakura y su familia de Tomoyo y Sonomi que ya se iban a su casa.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Nos vemos en el instituto! - fue lo último que dijo Tomoyo antes de perderse con su madre entre las calles, ante la vista de todos.

- Bueno, creo que yo también me voy - dijo Yukito

- Igual yo, ya es un poco tarde - comentó Shaoran.

- ¿Ya se van? ¿Shaoran-kun no quieres quedarte un rato más? - suplicó Sakura al no querer que el joven chino se fuese tan rápido.

- Déjalo Sakura, además tiene razón, ya es bastante tarde y sería peligroso si se quedara más tiempo.

- Entonces podría quedarse a dormir... - murmuró la joven en respuesta al consejo de su padre. Por fortuna, solo Shaoran la escuchó, ya que se sonrojó levemente.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de la familia Kinomoto y partieron rumbo a sus casas. Sakura fue la última en entrar, puesto que contemplaba con dulzura a la silueta, cada vez más lejana, de Shaoran Li, algo que hacía cada vez que él iba a su casa. Ya habían pasado cerca de tres años desde que se hicieron novios. Shaoran había regresado a Tomoeda para quedarse definitivamente; aunque esta decisión no agradó mucho a su madre, pero tuvo que resignarse a los deseos de su hijo, quien parecía verdaderamente enamorado.

Una vez en su habitación, Sakura despertó con cuidado al pequeño Kero, que se había dormido en su cama. Después, ella se acostó con el mismo cálido sentimiento de alegría que desde hace tiempo se había instalado en su corazón. Tenía una familia que la amaba y apoyaba, amigos inseparables, un joven a su lado al que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y un pequeño secreto lleno de más amigos y fieles compañeros. Con un sonrisa, recordó las continuas quejas de Tomoyo por la falta de "acción" en sus vidas, pero ella y los demás pensaban que así era mejor. "Si... así estamos muy bien..." fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Agua... fuego... rayos y destellos de luz podían observarse desde muy lejos aquella noche. Estos provenían desde una antigua y respetada mansión en las afueras de una enorme ciudad, aunque nadie se daba cuenta del extraño fenómeno; todos estaban profundamente dormidos a esas horas, con la excepción de toda la gente reunida en el patio de aquella mansión.

Silenciosas exclamaciones de asombro y sorpresa se escuchaban salir de un grupo de personas que miraban con admiración a dos jóvenes peleando. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y hermosos ojos grises, además de la victoria asegurada.

- ¡Dragón de Fuego ataca! - fue la última orden que se dio y el duelo había terminado. El joven de cabello negro dirigió una sonrisa a su adversario, quien le devolvió el gesto, y permitió que lo anunciaran como el ganador.

- ¿Quien es ese chico? - susurró una voz entre la multitud.

- ¿No lo sabes? - le respondió otra - Es Ishikari Akira, hijo de Ishikari Sagami.

- ¿Ishikari Sagami? ¿Te refieres al líder del clan más poderoso de hechiceros de este país?

- Si, ese mismo.

- Vaya, ahora me explico porque es tan fuerte... ¿Crees que sería bueno comentarles ahora sobre ese "asunto"?

- ¡Claro! Me parece que no tendremos otra oportunidad en mucho tiempo, los miembros importantes del clan están muy ocupados y es raro que acepten hablar con alguien... además no debemos permitir ante nada que el "objeto" caiga en malas manos...

- Es verdad... no sería nada bueno para el mundo...

Más tarde, en un salón privado de aquella mansión, seis personas estaban reunidas: el joven vencedor del duelo, un hombre de mirada seria, dos ancianos de aspecto severo y dos jóvenes más.

- Entonces... ¿para qué querían hablar con nosotros? - preguntó uno de los ancianos suavemente.

- Es un asunto un poco delicado... ¿están seguros de que nadie más nos escuchará aquí? - contestó uno de los jóvenes mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

- No se preocupe, en este momento todos están abajo, disfrutando de la reunión, y nadie más, aparte de nosotros, sabe la ubicación de este lugar y debo decir que también está protegido por poderosos hechizos - aseguró el hombre.

- Muy bien, en ese caso, me temo que las noticias que mi hermano y yo traemos para ustedes no son muy buenas... - explicó ante el desconcierto y sorpresa de los presentes - la historia es esta...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un par de semanas después, en el Instituto Hisashi, Sakura y Tomoyo conversaban alegremente bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ambas jóvenes tenían el cabello suelto y del mismo largo. Con el paso del tiempo, a Sakura le había encantado como se le veía a su amiga, por lo que decidió dejárselo crecer también.

- ¿Y piensan salir mañana? - preguntó Tomoyo.

- Shaoran-kun me ha invitado al cine... pero aún tengo problemas con mi hermano - respondió Sakura un poco triste.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, es natural que se comporte así, después de todo es tu hermano mayor y se siente celoso.

- Pensé que luego de algo más de tres años ya se habría acostumbrado... espero que lo haga algún día, porque no dejaré a Shaoran-kun por nada del mundo - afirmó con decisión.

- ¡Qué lindo! - suspiró Tomoyo - ¡Eso es amor de verdad!

- Hablando de eso, ¿no piensas darle una oportunidad a Yahiko-kun?

- Lo he pensado... pero es un chico bastante excéntrico y no me agrada del todo.

- Bueno, al final es tu decisión - concedió Sakura.

El sonido de la campana escolar indicó a las jóvenes que el descanso había terminado y con un sentimiento de resignación, regresaron a sus salones.

- Por cierto, ¿te vas a ir hoy con Li-kun a casa? - preguntó Tomoyo de repente.

- Creo que si, pero podemos irnos los tres ¿no?

- Eso no estaría bien y lo preguntaba porque hoy me vendrá a recoger mi mamá.

- ¡Ah! Me alegro de que no te vayas sola - comentó sonriendo - pero es algo fuera de lo común que ella venga por ti.

- La verdad si - río Tomoyo - Lo que pasa es que quiere llevarme a ver un nuevo comercial de uno de sus productos, dice que le interesa mucho mi opinión sobre el.

- ¿Un comercial? Con tu habilidad en las grabaciones seguro que la ayudarías mucho.

- Ya veremos... eso de la publicidad no se me da muy bien.

Sakura sonrió discretamente; ella opinaba todo lo contrario, ya que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, Tomoyo no había perdido su gusto por lo "extravagante", solo lo había moderado un poco, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Las clases pasaban sin nada de extraordinario, salvo para la propia Sakura, que estaba bastante distraída y se sobresaltaba ligeramente cuando los profesores mencionaban su nombre, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amiga.

- Sakura-chan, ¿te pasa algo? - susurró Tomoyo aprovechando que el profesor escribía algo en la pizarra.

- Nada malo Tomoyo-chan - respondió la joven - solo es ese sueño... anoche lo tuve otra vez.

- Oh... ¿aún no te imaginas que puede significar?

- No... no muestra a nadie que yo conozca, de hecho me resulta muy extraño y desconcertante.

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Li-kun?

- Pensaba hacerlo hoy...

- Kinomoto-san ¿está atendiendo a la clase? - se escuchó la voz del profesor, asustando a las dos jóvenes.

- ¡Lo siento Usami-sensei! - Sakura se levantó e hizo un ligera reverencia entre las risas de sus compañeros.

- Se lo pasaré por esta vez Kinomoto-san, pero por favor, que no se repita - concedió el profesor con una ligera sonrisa.

Más tarde, cuando por fin el último día escolar había concluido, Sakura caminada junto a Shaoran en dirección a la casa de la joven. A su paso, iban dejando atrás a varios adolescentes que celebraban el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, además del final de otro largo semestre. Muchos comentaban sobre los lugares que irían a visitar, y otros se quejaban por no haber aprobado ciertas materias, hecho que los obligaría a repetir el semestre completo. Por su parte, ambos jóvenes habían aprobado sin muchos problemas, pero esto no parecía animar a la hechicera, quien estaba un poco pensativa, lo cual llamó la atención del joven chino.

- Sakura... ¿ocurre algo? Has estado muy callada.

- ¿Hoe? Lo siento Shaoran-kun... pensaba en un sueño que he estado teniendo estos últimos días... me preocupa porque podría ser...

- ¿Una premonición? - completó Shaoran.

- Si eso... No te lo había dicho porque no quería preocuparte... pero me desconcierta mucho - se disculpó la joven bajando el volumen de su voz.

- ¿De que se trata?

- En verdad no es muy claro... Me veo a mi junto a Kero-chan y Yue-san en un lugar que me es desconocido, se parece un poco al coliseo romano, solo que no está destruido; pero no estamos solos, también hay un joven al que nunca puedo distinguirle el rostro y estamos observando a... algo que parece la sombra de alguien más, pero lleva una capa con capucha, de modo que tampoco sé quien es, y lo que más me extraña es que esta última silueta sostiene un objeto, que se asemeja a un espejo, entre sus manos... tal pareciera que invoca un hechizo porque una luz aparece junto a él y comienza a crecer, se vuelve tan brillante que no veo nada más y es cuando despierto... Sin embargo... - Sakura no dijo nada más, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

- Continúa por favor Sakura - pidió el joven después de esperar un momento.

- Cuando la sombra invoca a esa luz... no puedo evitar sentir miedo... eso es lo que me despierta... algo dentro de mí me dice que él no debe hacer eso y que si no lo detengo... algo muy malo sucederá - terminó en un susurro. Shaoran no comentó nada, solo se quedó analizando lo que la joven le había contado, intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que le fuese conocida. Por desgracia, no encontró nada. - ¿Tú que piensas? - preguntó ella finalmente.

- La verdad... no lo sé... no he sentido nada raro desde que terminó el asunto de las Cartas Clow, y nada de lo que me comentaste me resulta familiar... ¿dijiste que el lugar en el que se encontraban se parecía al coliseo romano?

- Si... bueno, es lo único que conozco que se le parezca...

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Yue?

- Si, fue el primero al que se lo conté... pero fue casi por accidente - añadió al mirar la expresión de su novio.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? - preguntó Shaoran, intentando olvidar la pequeña sensación de celos que lo había asaltado.

- Me dijo que estuviera alerta... tampoco supo darme razón de nada y dijo que no había sentido nada extraño.

- Eso lo complica un poco... Me parece que... ¿Kerberos ya lo sabe?

- No, a él no le he dicho nada... al igual que tú se preocuparía - se excusó Sakura con una ligera sonrisa.

- En ese caso, creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas para que todos estemos alertas, mientras tanto, investigaré lo que pueda... pero si descubres otra cosa o si algo pasa... prométeme que me lo dirás Sakura - pidió Shaoran deteniéndose y mirando a la joven. La angustia brillaba en sus ojos, algo que no sorprendió a Sakura, que ya había imaginado que se pondría así. A pesar de todo, no tenía otra opción por el momento.

- Te lo prometo Shaoran-kun, pero no quiero que te preocupes mucho ¿si? Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, y no vale la pena - respondió Sakura con una mirada suplicante.

- Lo intentaré - concedió Shaoran sonriendo, un gesto que la joven le devolvió.

Ambos se despidieron con un ligero beso en los labios, puesto que ya estaban frente a la casa de los Kinomoto. Shaoran se marchó con el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían difíciles nuevamente, pero tal y como había dicho Sakura, no podían hacer nada por el momento. "Aún así, no podré estar tranquilo hasta que deje de tener esos sueños... ¿por qué no podemos estar en paz?... Entre hechiceros, se dice que junto con el don mágico se hereda también la capacidad para atraer los problemas... supongo que todo es culpa del mismo poder que se nos confiere, solo me gustaría que, suceda lo que tenga que suceder, ella salga ilesa... y todos los que aprecio también..." Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Ese pequeño deseo le había traído a la memoria el conjuro especial de Sakura.

- Pase lo que pase... todo estará bien... - murmuró para si mismo, anhelando más que nunca que ese inocente, pero poderoso conjuro, funcionara una vez más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Ya llegué! - anunció Sakura al entrar a su casa.

- Bienvenida hija - le respondió su padre, que estaba preparando la comida de aquel día.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude papá? - se ofreció la joven.

- Gracias, pero estoy a punto de terminar... Por cierto, ha llegado una carta para ti

- ¿Carta? ¿Para mí? - se extrañó Sakura al recordar que no le había escrito a Eriol ni a nadie como para que le llegara una carta.

- Si, la he dejado en tu habitación.

- Voy a verla - dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Apenas abrió la puerta, pudo escuchar los típicos sonidos de un juego de video, obviamente, Kero se había mantenido entretenido.

- Ya llegué Kero-chan

- ¡Bienvenida! - respondió el Guardián Solar sin apartar su vista de la pantalla. Su mirada estaba muy concentrada en derribar aviones enemigos.

Sakura sonrió al verlo así. Sabía que el pequeño Kero era muy cuidadoso en mantener bajo el volumen para evitar que su padre lo escuchara, así como de esconderse en caso de que alguien entrara a su habitación. Por otro lado, si hubiera estado su hermano, Kerberos no se habría preocupado por eso, ya que, un par de días después de que transformara la última Carta Clow_(1)_, Touya la había sometido a un asfixiante y comprometedor interrogatorio y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo desde el principio; lo cual no representó un gran problema gracias a que Touya ya estaba enterado de la existencia de Yue y, por lo tanto, del verdadero origen de Yukito Tsukishiro. La vida que compartía con su Guardián Solar solo había traído un pequeño cambio consigo: El león tenía que salir de la habitación cada vez que ella iba a cambiarse. No era que pensara mal de él, pero la joven no podía evitar querer privacidad en ese aspecto. Con su otro guardián no tenían ningún problema, ya que no se manifestaba a menos que ella se lo pidiera.

Interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio, encima del cual se encontraba un brillante sobre blanco. Lo tomó con cuidado. Fuera no estaba escrito nada más que su dirección. La elegante caligrafía le era desconocida. Dándole la vuelta, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó lo que parecía ser una invitación además de un par de cartas; leyó la invitación sintiendo un curioso escalofrío.

_Señorita Kinomoto Sakura:_

Tengo el honor de informarle que está formalmente invitada a participar en el primer Torneo Mágico de la historia. En este, competirán hechiceros y hechiceras de todo el mundo para probar sus habilidades y elegir al mejor, el cual será reconocido por todos y será premiado con un raro y muy valioso espejo, cuyas propiedades mágicas son desconocidas a la fecha, pero se sabe que es muy poderoso, y solo el ganador tendrá el derecho de descubrirlas.

Si acepta participar, por favor preséntese en el lugar a la fecha y hora especificadas en una de las cartas que debió recibir dentro del sobre, ahí se llevará a cabo una reunión de todos los participantes. La otra carta es necesaria para probar que ha sido invitada de forma personal, así que le ruego que recuerde llevarla.

Las bases y reglas de este torneo serán dadas a conocer en la reunión ya mencionada y, como único favor, suplico que, tanto si acepta participar como si no, mantenga esta invitación y todo lo referente a ella en riguroso secreto.

_Cordialmente_

M. K.

Sakura se desconcertó al notar que la firma eran solo dos iniciales en escritura occidental. Eso no le proporcionaba mucha información, así que tomó las cartas y las observó. Ambas eran del tamaño de una carta Clow, pero solo estaban adornadas con un sencillo margen rojo y eran de color azul pálido. En la parte trasera, dibujados de color dorado, se podía adivinar la figura de un reloj de arena dentro de un círculo, que a su vez estaba rodeado de una serie de símbolos que la joven no conocía. En una de las cartas, en la parte delantera, estaban escritas una serie de indicaciones. Le pedían llegar al puerto de Naha,_(2)_ capital de la prefectura de Okinawa, en una fecha que se cumpliría hasta dentro de dos meses, para abordar un barco cuyas señas se describían. Además, también traía una dirección, que se situaba en una isla . 'Nagano' si no le fallaba su memoria, era una pequeña isla situada al extremo sur de Japón. Estaba un poco alejada del país, pero aún así se consideraba parte del mismo por estar cerca de Okinawa. Sakura observó la otra carta, en la cual estaba dibujada la silueta de un hombre con capa y capucha, que sostenía lo que parecía ser una esfera. La joven hechicera se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esa silueta era similar a la de su sueño y esa esfera que sostenía... si se miraba bien, parecía que las manchitas dentro de ella tenían la forma de galaxias. ¿Acaso era una forma de representar el universo? Pero eso no fue todo. Dándose cuenta de otro detalle, tomó la invitación de inmediato y un estremecimiento la recorrió al leer la frase: _... y será premiado con un raro y muy valioso espejo..._ ¡¿Un espejo?! Eso ya era demasiado. La silueta de ese hombre y la mención al espejo solo podían significar una cosa...

- ¿De quien es la carta Sakura? - la voz del Guardián sobresaltó a la joven, que se apresuró a retirar la carta de la vista de Kero.

- No lo sé Kero-chan, no dice quien la envía. 

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué extraño!... ¿Y qué dice? - insistió el pequeño león dorado. Sakura suspiró un momento.

- Te lo tendré que decir de tomos modos... pero...

- ¿Pero...? ¿Sucede algo Sakura?

- Espera un momento, creo que mi padre me llama - pidió la hechicera y se levantó de la cama llevándose la carta consigo.

Una vez abajo, notó que, efectivamente, su padre la había estado llamando a comer. Quiso decirle que no tenía hambre, pero cambió de opinión al ver al invitado de su hermano, era Yukito. Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo para comportarse con normalidad, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho éxito con Yukito, ya que, cuando su padre y su hermano se levantaron para traer el postre, el joven se le acercó.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? Pareces algo nerviosa - le preguntó en un susurro.

La joven sonrió con inocencia y dijo que si, pero no logró convencerlo. Después de todo, Yukito ya no era el mismo desde el día en que era consciente de su naturaleza. Había pasado momentos difíciles, pero la intervención de Touya salvó las cosas. Su hermano consiguió una amistad muy fuerte con Yue (aunque parecía algo más) y lo convenció de que rompiera el hechizo que mantenía apartada su conciencia de la de Yukito, ya que el Guardián Lunar por fin había aceptado que él y su 'forma falsa' eran la misma persona; pero que una parte de la mente de Yue había sido bloqueada por un hechizo de Clow para ser la conciencia de Yukito; además, sus recuerdos habían sido reemplazados por otros que nunca habían sucedido, y así fue todo hasta el día del Juicio, en el que la mente de Yue despertó. Ya desde antes, Yue era capaz de comunicarse en forma mental con Yukito, pero esto nunca sucedía al revés y ahora que la barrera que impedía esto estaba comenzando a romperse, Yukito se había adentrado en los recuerdos y la conciencia de Yue, recuperando poco a poco su memoria verdadera y provocando que las conciencias de ambos comenzaran a fusionarse para formar una sola otra vez; de tal modo que algunas veces a ellos mismos ya les era un poco difícil reconocer sus pensamientos de los del otro._(3)_ Aunque esto parecía no haber afectado por el momento la personalidad de cada uno, pero solamente ellos dos sabían lo que ocurría dentro de su mente.

- Sakura-chan, si te pasa algo, sabes que puedes decírmelo - insistió Yukito. Al ver que no tenía escape y recordando que de todos modos tendría que decírselo al Guardián Lunar, la joven murmuró:

- Bueno... no se lo digas a mi hermano, pero me gustaría hablar contigo esta noche... en tu otra forma - añadió con una ligera sonrisa. Desde que Touya le había contado lo que estaba sucediendo con Yukito y lo que le había dicho Yue, Sakura los trataba a ambos como si fueran la misma persona, y no era para menos, ya que ambos sabían todo del otro.

- Ahí estaré, te lo aseguro - respondió el joven - ... ¿es por ese sueño? - añadió después recordando lo que Sakura le había contado bajo su otra forma.

- Si... es por eso... creo que me llegó la respuesta - comentó la joven bajando la mirada. Pero Yukito no respondió, ya que Touya y Fujitaka regresaban.

Sakura deseó que la hora de comer terminara pronto; sin embargo, al verse rodeada por personas a las que quería, su corazón se encogió con un mal presentimiento... "Por favor, que nada malo les pase" suplicó mentalmente mientras su mirada se llenaba de temor y un nuevo escalofrío la recorría...

**Continuará...**

NOTAS:

(1) Al decir "la última Carta Clow" me refiero a la Carta Sellada que apareció en la segunda película de la serie. Me basé en el final del anime porque se me hizo más sencillo manejar a Hope que a la "Carta sin Nombre" que creó Sakura. Además, no se dice que sucede con ésta en ningún lado.

(2) El puerto de Naha si existe, se trata de una importante ciudad con el mismo nombre ubicada en Okinawa, una isla enorme que está hacia el sur de Japón.

(3) Esa teoría de la relación Yue / Yukito la tomé prestada de uno de los fanfics de **Morgan D**. La tomé principalmente porque me gustó y parece ser la que mejor explica todo lo referente a Yue y Yukito; aunque digo: parece, porque en el anime que salió en español, Kerberos dice que Yue es capaz de separar su conciencia de la de su forma falsa hasta el día en el que llegue el Juicio, pero en el manga, jamás se dijo algo semejante, por lo que estoy un poco confundida. Debo decir que la narré a grandes rasgos, si alguien quiere conocerla más detalladamente, puede hacerlo en la página Only The Inevitable (www-.-solitudeofafallingstar-.-hpg-.-ig-.-com.br/cardcaptorsakura-.-html) en el fanfic "El Corazón De Un Guardián" aunque advierto que es shounen-ai

Si a alguien le molesta que utilice sufijos japoneses para los nombres, debo decir que lo prefiero así. La serie es de origen japonés y creo que debo respetar eso. Por lo que respecta al nombre de Shaoran, quiero aclarar que no estoy segura de como sea lo correcto, corre por internet la forma de "Xiao Lang Li", porque parece que así se escribe en chino, pero también está correcto escribir Shaoran, puesto que así se pronuncia en japonés. Lo que no he podido averiguar es de donde sale "Syaoran", porque, al menos que yo sepa, el furigana del kanji se escribe Shaoran. Dado el problema, me decidí a utilizar la pronunciación japonesa, pues parece la más acertada. Algo similar me pasa con el nombre de Kerberos, creo que este nombre lo tomaron de "Cerbero", que en la mitología griega es el perro de tres cabezas que cuida la puerta del infierno (Hades). Sin embargo, pese a que lo sé, en japonés creo que lo correcto sería escribir Keroberos, ya que así lo pronuncian, sin embargo, supongo que no tiene nada de malo si lo uso como Kerberos, ya que hay personas que ponen incluso Kerberus, puesto que en inglés, Cerbero se dice "Cerberus", aunque en los capítulos que tengo de la serie en japonés, nunca he escuchado que lo pronuncien así. Y por las palabras iniciales: kaijuu es como llama Touya a Sakura, creo que significa 'monstruo' y onii-chan significa 'hermano mayor'.

Otro pequeño detalle, en el mapa de Japón no he podido encontrar ninguna isla con el nombre de "Nagano" así que, citando a **Morgan D.**, espero que sea un lugar enteramente ficticio ubicado en mi imaginación hiperactiva xDD

Por último, en el manga, Eriol dice que Sakura si podrá controlar el poder de observar el futuro, cosa que él no consiguió, pero decidí dejarlo con los sueños que siempre tenía, ya que manejar un gran poder de clarividencia... bien, no creo que sea divertido saber lo que va a suceder todo el tiempo ¬¬ Le quitaría a la vida su lado interesante. Y esto fue lo que le ocurrió a Clow, al menos eso dijo Eriol 

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


	2. Una Antigua Leyenda

**TORNEO MÁGICO**

Por Akane Kinomoto (Kinomoto-guiónbajo-Akane-arroba-yahoo-.-com-.-mx)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Hay shounen-ai en este capítulo. Si gustas, puedes leerlo, no es nada grave, solo son... "pequeñas confesiones" Si alguien quiere saber de la pareja... diría que algo así como un Yue/Clow y Yukito/Touya O.o Espero no molestar a nadie

**CAPÍTULO 02: Una Antigua Leyenda**

Un atractivo joven de cabello azul oscuro y gafas redondas miraba de forma distraída por una ventana. Las nubes y el cielo eran todo lo que se podía apreciar a través de ella, pero de todos modos, el joven no le prestaba mucha atención al paisaje. Su mente vagaba entre sus problemas y preocupaciones, permitiendo que solo una ligera inquietud adornara sus ojos, de un tono azul cobalto, que brillaban como zafiros.

- Ya casi llegamos Eriol - dijo la joven que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Lo sé Nakuru - murmuró sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- ¿Sigues preocupado? No me parece que este asunto sea algo peligroso - comentó con una sonrisa confiada, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que no insistió.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, su creador y amo, había decidido conservar la edad de un niño y desarrollarse de nuevo a partir de ella; aunque en realidad ya había tenido la oportunidad de vivir una infancia, tenía sus razones para "crecer" de nuevo, entre estas estaba que le divertía la reacción de las personas cuando se encontraban con 'casi un niño' que era tan maduro y responsable como 'un adulto', y como el hechizo que hizo posible que su cuerpo rejuveneciera a tal grado solo podía realizarse una vez, decidió aprovecharlo_(1)_. Sin embargo, desde hacía días que su actitud tan alegre y casi despreocupada se había transformado. Solo podía vérsele serio y pensativo desde que recibió una extraña invitación por correo. ¿Un torneo entre hechiceros? A Nakuru lo único que le hacía sentir todo eso era una gran emoción, estaba segura de que Eriol ganaría. Aún así, no pudo evitar recordar los comentarios de Supi; él tampoco estaba muy tranquilo, pero en verdad ella no entendía porque. Sin embargo, si Eriol reaccionaba de esa forma, no podía hacer algo más que no fuese confiar en su palabra de que las cosas no eran tan simples, no por nada había sido el mago más poderoso del mundo. Aunque ya habían pasado varios años, aún conservaba sus instintos y conocimientos.

- Insisto en que debimos haberle avisado a Sakura-chan - comentó nuevamente. A pesar de todo, no le gustaba ver con esa actitud a su amo, ya se había acostumbrado a su sonrisa.

- Quise que esta pequeña visita fuese sorpresa y lo sabes - respondió Eriol con una sonrisa, cediendo por fin a los intentos de Nakuru por llamar su atención.

Estaba conmovido con los esfuerzos que hacía su Guardiana Lunar en los últimos días para devolverle un poco su alegría; ella misma le había dicho que odiaba verlo preocupado, y, siendo sincero, no podía culparla. Sus guardianes estaban acostumbrados a su actitud tranquila, intentando siempre no alterarse por nada, pero... Desde que "esa" invitación había llegado, no podía permanecer tranquilo, y más con las cosas que logró investigar sobre el espejo del que hablaba la invitación. Al parecer, aunque pocos sabían de su existencia, era un tesoro muy codiciado entre los hechiceros y también muy poderoso... demasiado para su gusto.

Una pequeña luz roja llamó su atención. Era el aviso de que ya pronto llegarían a su destino. Eriol no estaba muy acostumbrado a viajar en avión; la mayoría de las veces prefería transportarse en barco pero en esta ocasión, se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo por los aires, era mucho más rápido, aunque también podría haber usado su magia, solo que no quería asustar a nadie apareciendo en medio de la calle; en ocasiones como esa, lamentaba haber vendido su elegante mansión en Japón, en lugar de la cual, había ahora un enorme parque de diversiones. La luz roja en la parte delantera brilló con más intensidad que la vez anterior, y gracias a la pequeña sacudida en su estómago se dio cuenta de que ya estaban aterrizando. Muy bien, era hora de ver a sus antiguos amigos e intentar averiguar algo más... pero se sentía muy inquieto con lo que podría llegar a descubrir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Entonces no has encontrado nada Shaoran-kun?

- No... Por más que lo intenté no conseguí averiguar nada, incluso le hablé a mi madre para ponerla al tanto de todo esto.

- ¿Ella tampoco sabe algo?

- Con respecto al espejo no, pero me ha dicho que no somos los únicos a los que nos ha llegado esa invitación. Algunos miembros más del Clan Li también la han recibido.

Sakura se quedó bastante sorprendida con esta noticia. ¿Más hechiceros habían sido invitados? Bueno, pensándolo bien, era un torneo a nivel mundial, eso no era para extrañarse.

Era una tarde tranquila en casa de Shaoran Li. El joven chino había logrado quedarse con una vieja construcción abandonada, luego de decidir vender su departamento; como nadie pudo localizar a los antiguos dueños, no tuvo muchos problemas en adquirirla y menos en darle una remodelación completa, además, estaba contento porque tanto el instituto como la casa de la joven Kinomoto le quedaban muy cerca. Ese día, Sakura, junto con sus guardianes, habían ido a enseñarle la misteriosa carta que recibió y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando él les mostró una similar, pero evidentemente, donde lo invitaban a él. Ninguno de ellos estaba muy seguro que pensar de todo eso. ¿Por qué alguien querría darle un objeto mágico muy poderoso a otro mago? ¿Acaso esa persona no podía usarlo? ¿O había algo más ahí? Y los sueños de Sakura no ayudaban mucho, no predecían nada bueno, eso era seguro.

- Sakura... ¿Has probado comunicarte con Eriol otra vez? - preguntó Kerberos. Ambos guardianes no habían participado mucho en la conversación, ya que ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Uh? Buena idea, se me había olvidado - se disculpó la hechicera con una dulce sonrisa, ante la expresión de ligera incredulidad de los demás. - Shaoran-kun, ¿puedo usar el teléfono? - preguntó levantándose del cómodo sofá en el que se hallaba sentada, con el Guardián Solar a su lado.

- Claro Sakura - El joven chino observó un momento a la joven para después fijar su atención en el par de criaturas aladas que tenía enfrente. Ninguno de ellos se veía tranquilo y no quería ser él quien les diera un motivo más para que su preocupación aumentara, pero una duda rondaba por su cabeza desde que vio la invitación en manos de la persona que amaba y si alguien podría darle una respuesta eran los guardianes. - Kerberos... - murmuró

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres? - la ligera hostilidad en la voz del Guardián Solar no había cambiado mucho. Después de todo, Kerberos, junto con Touya, era otro de los que no veían con buenos ojos la relación entre Sakura y "el mocoso", aunque el guardián lo aceptaba más.

- Sé que también soy un hechicero, pero no puedo medir del todo el nivel mágico que tiene Sakura y...

- ¿Y eso qué? - lo interrumpió el guardián - Sus poderes han crecido mucho, quizás ahora es más fuerte que tú.

- Ojalá y eso fuese verdad... - susurró el joven.

- Creo entender a que se refiere, joven Li... - intervino Yue en tono neutro y con su típica seriedad - Teme que el nivel de mi Ama no sea el suficiente como para enfrentar la prueba que ese torneo representa.

- Exactamente - concordó Shaoran - Ya que ustedes dependen de su magia, deben conocer mejor que nadie sus límites. Por mi parte, sé que es fuerte, pero no estoy muy seguro de que pueda con esto.

- Yo tampoco - intervino una voz de repente.

- Sakura... - exclamó Li sorprendido al verla de pie en la entrada de la sala.

- También lo había pensado Shaoran-kun... y ciertamente no creo tener el nivel necesario... - terminó en un abatido susurro.

- Pues yo creo que si puedes - intentó animarla Kerberos - Tu magia ha crecido bastante Sakura y recuerda que siempre has logrado todo lo que deseas de verdad.

- Gracias Kero-chan - la joven le ofreció una sonrisa - Pero no se trata de mi nivel de poder en este caso, pienso que más bien es mi nivel de conocimientos... No sé nada sobre magia; de hecho, de no ser por las Cartas, creo que no sabría nada...

Ninguno de los presentes comentó algo sobre eso. Era la más absoluta verdad. Sakura no se había preocupado nunca por aprender hechizos, conjuros, invocaciones ni nada más sobre la magia, puesto que pensaba que con las cartas ya había tenido suficiente y no creía que pudiese suceder algo más.

- Sakura ¿piensas entrar al torneo? - preguntó Li mirando fijamente a la joven.

- ¡Por supuesto! Aún cuando no tenga las habilidades, sé que la respuesta a mis sueños está ahí... y también que algo malo va a pasar... ¡Debo hacer lo que esté a mi alcance por ayudar! - Sakura devolvió la mirada a su novio con una firme determinación. El joven chino sonrió. Sabía que era sería su respuesta, la conocía muy bien después de todo. - En ese caso, tendremos que dejar nuestras investigaciones. Si estas decidida, puedo enseñarte todo lo que sé, así serás más hábil.

- ¡¿En serio?! - Sakura se entusiasmó con la propuesta.

- ¡Claro que si!

- Entonces, ¡es un trato! ¿Qué opinan Kero-chan, Yue-san? - preguntó desviando la mirada a sus guardianes. Yue solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, pero Kerberos pareció pensárselo.

- No es mala idea - decidió por fin - Pero ¿cuándo empezarían?

- Mientras más pronto sea, mejor - respondió Li - Kerberos, Yue, ¿saben de libros o algo que nos pueda ayudar? No creo que baste con lo poco que yo sé, además, hace mucho que no practico.

- Pese a que Clow siguió utilizando su magia después de habernos creado, me temo que no logré memorizar ningún hechizo - se disculpó Kerberos con una sonrisita.

- Aún no acabo de entender como es que el Amo Clow te dejó de Guardián principal de las Cartas, Kerberos - la fría voz de Yue se dejó escuchar.

- Fui la mejor opción si contamos tu actitud - replicó el otro Guardián.

- Por favor, no empiecen ustedes dos - suplicó la joven con una mirada angustiada - Yue-san, ¿conoces algún hechizo?

- Recuerdo perfectamente todos los que el Amo Clow nos mostró, pero me temo que son de un nivel un tanto... avanzado, Ama.

- Eso no es extraño, después de todo se trató de un hechicero muy poderoso. De cualquier modo, ¿no saben de otra cosa que nos pueda ayudar? - Shaoran miró alternativamente a ambos guardianes.

- Hace tiempo un hombre le vendió a Tsukishirou algunos libros de magia. Me parece que los guarda en su casa - ofreció el Guardián Lunar.

- Querrá decir su casa, Yue-san - le corrigió Sakura sonriendo, pero el Guardián no respondió. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a que los trataran a él y a Yukito como la misma persona, pese a que en aquel instante, la conciencia de Yukito estuviese despierta y escuchando cada palabra de la conversación.

- Si contienen algún hechizo, nos serían muy útiles - comentó Shaoran - Sakura, ¿te parece si comenzamos ahora mismo?

- ¿Ahora? - exclamó la joven - Bueno, mi padre sabe que estoy aquí y le dije que iba a tardarme mucho... si, supongo que está bien - terminó con una sonrisa.

El grupo salió hacia el jardín y el par de hechiceros se acomodaron debajo de un enorme árbol; Shaoran comenzó a explicarle a Sakura muchos aspectos básicos de la magia, para que así ella entendiera y pudiese utilizar hechizos. Yue y Kerberos se mantuvieron algo apartados, salvo en algunas ocasiones en las que el joven hechicero necesitaba ayuda para explicarse correctamente.

// Vaya, no sabía que la magia fuese tan interesante //

- ¿Yukito? - susurró Yue, algo sorprendido de haber escuchado esa voz dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - le preguntó el Guardian Solar sin apartar su mirada de ambos jóvenes.

- No... no dije nada...

// Eso no es verdad, dijiste mi nombre //

"Fue solo para distraerlo... Ellos no saben del todo lo que sucede entre nosotros" respondió Yue, limitándose a pensar la respuesta. No era la primera vez que Yue y Yukito tenían una conversación 'mental', de hecho, se había vuelto un pequeño pasatiempo para ambos, aunque mientras más tiempo pasaba, la mezcla de sus mentes era más evidente para los dos.

// Eso es cierto... A pesar de que puedo entrar a tu mente, aún no entiendo porque no quieres decírselo a nadie //

"De momento no es necesario, ¿no te parece? Además, ya son muchos los problemas que tiene mi Ama"

// ¿Algún día la llamarás 'Sakura'? Te lo ha pedido muchas veces //

"No es correcto y lo sabes. Y no me digas que Kerberos lo hace porque no soy como él"

// Me pregunto si... //

"... Yo también lo he pensado... no espero que seas como yo... pero no sé si acabaré siendo como tú..."

// Eso de la fusión me asusta un poco, pero creo que ambos tendremos algo del otro ¿no crees? He notado que te comportas de una forma un poco más cálida //

"No sé de qué me hablas"

// ¡Oh Yue! Aunque lo quisieras no puedes ocultarme nada //

"Esta bien... lo acepto... ¡pero no se lo digas a nadie!"

// ¿Ni siquiera a Touya//

"Él no me preocupa, sabe casi todo lo que pasa entre los dos"

// Yue... ¿de verdad amábamos a Clow//

"... Yo lo amaba... Sé que has desarrollado tus propios sentimientos, y no voy a involucrarme en eso... no te pido que los dejes..."

// Pero... si tenemos que ser uno otra vez... ¿crees que podrías...//

"... Tal vez... Me recuerda a Clow en cierta forma... pero por el momento no estoy seguro..."

// Él te quiere... mejor dicho, nos quiere a ambos //

"Lo sé... pero entiéndeme, me va a tomar un tiempo superar lo que pasó con Clow... y ya no sé si quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo... sigue siendo un ser humano..."

// Opino que es mejor disfrutar lo que tengas... como decía Clow, solo el 'hoy' y el 'ahora' importan //

"Parece que has visto muchos de mis recuerdos"

// Es entretenido y me ayudan a recordar a mi también... pero creo que dejaremos el otro asunto por ahora //

"Es lo mejor... ¿Qué es eso? Siento la presencia de alguien... pero si es..."

- Ama, siento la presencia de Clow - La voz del Guardián Lunar atrajo la atención de ambos hechiceros y del Guardián Solar, quienes pusieron en alerta sus sentidos y pronto localizaron la esencia mágica.

- Por eso me dijeron que había salido - comentó Sakura - Esa es la energía de Eriol-kun.

- Supongo que viene por el asunto del torneo - opinó Shaoran - Me pregunto si sabrá que hemos aumentado nuestro poder - agregó con una ligera sonrisita maliciosa.

- Quizás se dio cuenta desde que llegó a Tomoeda, aunque es probable que aún no lo note, ninguno de los dos hemos usado magia.

- Pero podría notarlo por las esencias mágicas de Yue y Kerberos, recuerda que ellos comparten tu magia - replicó Shaoran.

- Es verdad, lo olvidé, ¿les parece si vamos a buscarlo? - sugirió la joven de ojos verdes. Los demás aceptaron y todos se pusieron en camino hacia el aeropuerto, después de que ambos guardianes adoptaran sus formas falsas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Realmente ya no esperaba sorprender a sus amigos con su llegada. Apenas el avión aterrizó, pudo sentir claramente las presencias de Yue y Kerberos, lo cual solo podía significar que su dueña había adquirido más poder mágico. Imaginaba que algo así iba a ocurrir, pero de todos modos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. En esos instantes, caminaba por las calles consultando la dirección de su nuevo hogar; se había visto en la necesidad de adquirir otro cuando pensó detenidamente en la posibilidad de regresar a Tomoeda; podría haberse transportado hasta él con su magia, ahorrándose así el viaje desde Inglaterra, pero no estaba muy seguro de su ubicación, y hasta no saberlo, prefirió no arriesgarse. Nakuru caminaba junto a él lanzando continuas exclamaciones de felicidad por haber vuelto, pero el hechicero volvía a estar en silencio.

- ¡Eriol no te quedes callado otra vez! - protestó la joven al notar la actitud de su amo.

- El Amo está preocupado, Nakuru-kun, deberías ser más comprensiva y callarte de una vez - ordenó una vocecita que provenía del hombro del hechicero. Evidentemente, Spinel se encontraba ahí en su forma falsa.

- ¡¿Y quien eres tú para callarme?! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! - La joven se detuvo mirando enfadada al Guardián Solar.

- De acuerdo, pero yo también ya estoy cansado de tus comentarios, ¡tomas todo a la ligera!

- ¿Y eso qué? No sabemos que va a ocurrir y no digo que Eriol no debería preocuparse, pero ¿tiene que hacerlo tanto? ¿Qué gana con eso además de imaginar posibilidades horribles? ¡Quizás ni pase nada y se está haciendo viejo por adelantado!

- ¡Irrespetuosa! ¡Debería...!

- Espera Spinel - interrumpió Eriol deteniéndose también. A pesar de que ya estaba muy acostumbrado a que esos dos tuvieran ganas de matarse mutuamente, las recientes palabras de Nakuru lo habían hecho darse cuenta de algo.

- Pero Amo Eriol, ella está... 

- Sabes que no me agrada que discutan de ese modo - interrumpió el hechicero otra vez. - Además... Nakuru tiene razón... - agregó mirando a la joven.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó una sorprendida guardiana.

- En serio, Nakuru. Tienes toda la razón en cuanto a que no debería actuar así. Les pido una disculpa por haberlos preocupado, lo que sucede es que no tengo un buen presentimiento con respecto a todo esto, pero, tal como dijiste, he comenzado a imaginar cosas que quizás no sucedan jamás. Intentaré estar más calmado de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Lo prometes? - dudó la joven guardiana mirando fijamente a su amo.

- Lo prometo - respondió el hechicero con una de sus antiguas y cálidas sonrisas. Lo que notoriamente tranquilizó a ambos guardianes. - Ahora mejor nos damos prisa. - Y los tres iban a ponerse en marcha otra vez, cuando el insistente sonido de un claxon llamó su atención.

- ¡Hiiragizawa-kun! - llamó una hermosa joven desde el interior de un elegante auto negro, estacionado frente a ellos del otro lado de la calle.

- ¿Tomoyo-san? - murmuró Eriol para sí, sorprendido, mientras caminaba en dirección al automóvil, pero una emocionada Nakuru se le había adelantado.

- ¡Tomoyo-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó entusiasmada la guardiana Lunar, una vez que estuvo cerca de la ventana por la que asomaba el rostro de Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Muy bien Nakuru-san, ¿y ustedes? - respondió la joven con una enorme sonrisa.

- Con algunos problemas, ¡pero yo siempre cuido muy bien a Eriol!

- Si, tanto que me dejaste abandonado a mitad de la calle - intervino una voz masculina.

- ¡Hiiragizawa-kun! ¡Me da mucho gusto volver a verte! - exclamó Tomoyo.

- Opino lo mismo Tomoyo-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo - respondió el hechicero intentando ocultar su sorpresa tras de una sonrisa. Tomoyo se había convertido en una hermosa joven. Su cabello continuaba largo y brillante, sus ojos color zafiro tenían la misma alegría y bondad de hace años, solo sus formas de mujer y su evidente belleza habían cambiado.

Por su parte, Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás, Eriol también presentaba ciertos cambios, seguía siendo alto, solo que ahora tenía un cuerpo más fuerte; aún conservaba su mirada llena de misterio pero también de una gran nobleza; su cabello lucía ligeramente más largo, ocultando sus ojos. Ciertamente, era un joven por el que muchas chicas perderían la cabeza.

- ¿Hacia donde iban? Quizás podría llevarlos - preguntó Tomoyo.

- Gracias, pero el lugar está cerca de aquí, no creo que sea un problema el llegar caminando - respondió el hechicero.

- En ese caso, ¿qué les parece si los invito a comer en mi casa? Sakura-chan fue la que me avisó que habían llegado y les dije que nos veíamos allá.

- Debí suponerlo - murmuró el joven para sí.

- ¡Yo si quiero ir! ¡Vamos Eriol! ¡Tendrás que verlos de todos modos!

- Muy bien, pero deja de jalarme - replicó el hechicero soltándose gentilmente del brazo de Nakuru. Ambos jóvenes subieron al automóvil y este rápidamente se alejó por las calles, por lo que ninguno de ellos pudo ver la oscura silueta que apareció de repente. Esta parecía estar contemplando como el vehículo se alejaba y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su dueño, quien murmuró: 

- Te he encontrado... Clow Reed...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ciertamente es extraño todo esto... ¿en verdad no tienes idea de quien podría estar detrás de este asunto, Hiiragizawa?

- Conozco a muchos hechiceros, Li-kun, pero a ninguno que pudiese hacer algo como esto.

- Además no veo para qué querrían darle ese espejo al ganador.

- Muy cierto Sakura-san... eso no tiene sentido...

La tarde había caído en la bella ciudad de Tomoeda y el grupo de viejos amigos estaba reunido en casa de Tomoyo, cuya madre no se encontraba ahí, para fortuna de todos. Sakura estaba muy contenta con ver de nuevo a Eriol, especialmente ahora que necesitaban de su experiencia. Shaoran había esperado que el joven inglés supiera algo sobre el torneo o sus organizadores, pero su esperanza fue en vano. Tomoyo, por su parte, se encontraba callada al igual que los cuatro Guardianes; lo único que hacían era escuchar los diferentes relatos de los hechiceros. La pálida luz de una lámpara se encontraba brillando en el techo de la sala, dándole un poco más de claridad a la habitación.

- Eriol-kun, ¿y no sabes algo sobre el espejo que mencionan? - preguntó Sakura rompiendo el pensativo silencio.

- Hm... La única que referencia que he encontrado en cuanto a un espejo mágico es una leyenda muy antigua.

- ¿Qué dices? Nadie del clan Li ha podido encontrar nada sobre un espejo con propiedades mágicas o algo parecido - replicó Shaoran fijando su mirada en el otro.

- Y no me extraña Li-kun. Los libros que utilicé para investigar son aún más antiguos que Clow Reed, y no creo que existan muchas copias de los mismos.

- De cualquier forma, ¿de qué trata esa leyenda? - intervino Tomoyo.

- Se desarrolla en la Atlántida, la ciudad que se asegura está sumergida en lo más profundo del océano - explicó Eriol - esta leyenda dice que había dos reinos en ese entonces: La misma Atlántida y Altrustri._(2)_ Ambos reinos mantenían una burda paz, que podría romperse en cualquier momento, y Salustra, la entonces Emperatriz de Atlántida, tenía serios problemas con su gobierno, puesto que no le agradaba a mucha gente. Entre estas personas estaba la Suma Sacerdotisa Jupia, quien era, por decirlo de algún modo, la representante oficial de la religión que se practicaba en ese reino. Jupia odiaba a Salustra con toda su alma y, nadie lo sabía, pero practicaba cierta forma de magia, que combinaba con la tan avanzada tecnología que poseía Atlántida, y con la cual esperaba destruir a la Emperatriz. Sus experimentos estaban encaminados a intentar hechizar un espejo, objeto que eligió por su simpleza y por la facilidad con que podría hacérselo llegar a Salustra. Un día, pareció haber logrado sus propósitos, ya que había logrado invocar un poderoso hechizo, aunque ni ella misma sabía que resultados podría dar. Cuando terminó, el espejo no parecía afectado, lo cual enfureció a la Sacerdotisa y abandonó el objeto hechizado centrándose en otros asuntos. Luego de algunos meses, el espejo fue olvidado por completo, ya que una espesa y misteriosa niebla había cubierto toda Atlántida, privándola de cualquier tipo de energía, y la cual Jupia había aprovechado para llenar de supersticiones la mente de los atlantes, puesto que nadie sabía de donde provenía ni como alejarla. - Eriol hizo una pausa en su relato.

- Entonces, ¿ese espejo es del que habla esa invitación? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Es lo que parece... solo que aún no he terminado con la leyenda - hizo una ligera pausa más y se dispuso a continuar - El problema de la niebla no afectó de forma visible a la Emperatriz y Jupia estaba más decidida que nunca a acabar con ella; de tal modo que reencontró el espejo. Este aún conservaba su apariencia inofensiva, pero al tocarlo, Jupia sintió una ligera emanación de energía proveniente del espejo. Cruzó por su mente la aventurada idea de que quizás fuese este objeto el causante de que no hubiera energía en todo el reino y que, si ella podía dominarlo, tendría el control de toda Atlántida y de la misma Emperatriz. El libro no especifica que fue lo que hizo, solo dice que ella invocó un nuevo hechizo y que el espejo comenzó a emitir una luz blanca muy potente y cegadora y cuando esta se disipó, en el lugar habían aparecido un grupo de hombres muy extraños. Jupia los miró con miedo, ya que tenían la tez oscura, los ojos negros y la nariz grande y aquilina, rasgos muy distintos a los de cualquier atlante, por lo general hermosos y rubios. ¿De dónde habían salido esos hombres? fue la principal pregunta en la mente de la Sacerdotisa. Ellos no dijeron nada, solo la observaron y luego observaron el espejo. Después de unos minutos, uno de ellos se adelantó y le dijo: ¿Fuiste tú quien nos trajo a este mundo? Jupia no entendió del todo la pregunta, pero les respondió que si. El hombre le preguntó entonces la razón de su llamado y ella no supo que contestar. Sin embargo, aquellos hombres parecían ser capaces de leer la mente o por lo menos de captar los pensamientos, puesto que comprendieron que Jupia no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido. Hablaron entre ellos en un idioma que la Sacerdotisa no fue capaz de comprender y, finalmente, uno de los hombres recogió el espejo y lo guardó dentro de su túnica. Otro, el que le había hablado, la miró y le dijo: 'No vuelvas a jugar con magia, no sabes lo que has ocasionado. Nos damos cuenta de quien eres y con que propósito creaste este espejo, pero no lo tendrás nunca más, un alma malvada como la tuya no lo merece. Por ahora, sabemos la situación de este reino y vamos a intentar hacer algo por ellos'. Con estas palabras, los hombres se marcharon del palacio de Jupia, quien estaba aterrada. Al día siguiente, ella se sumió en una profunda meditación sobre lo que había sucedido, pero no logró hallarle ninguna explicación. De todas formas, tuvo miedo de lo que había hecho y renunció a la magia a partir de ese día. La leyenda no dice que sucedió en Atlántida, o porqué desapareció bajo el agua y tampoco se sabe lo que ocurrió con el espejo.

Todos guardaron un silencio pensativo cuando Eriol terminó de hablar. Pero a todos les rondaba por la cabeza un extraño presentimiento, sobre todo a Sakura, quien comenzaba a recodar cierto cuento de ciencia ficción que Naoko le hiciera leer en la escuela. ¿Sería posible que ese espejo hubiera traído seres de 'otra dimensión'? Y en caso de ser así, ¿para qué alguien querría deshacerse de semejante objeto mágico?

- Por cierto - la voz del hechicero inglés se escuchó de nuevo - Olvidé decirles que en la leyenda le dieron el nombre de 'Spiegel Welten' al espejo, parece que significa algo así como 'Espejo de los Mundos'._(3)_ - Esta nueva información apoyó la idea de la joven hechicera, pero quería saber que opinaban los demás ante todo.

- ¿Tienen alguna idea de que es lo que pudo haber pasado en Atlántida? ¿Para qué serviría ese espejo? - interrogó mirando al par de jóvenes hechiceros.

- Lo he pensado Sakura-san, y la única opción que se me ocurre no es muy alentadora...

- ¿Sería posible que ese espejo hubiera abierto un portal hacia otro mundo? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Esa es la opción que pensé... quizás, a pesar de sus avances tecnológicos, los atlantes no conocían mucho sobre otros mundos, y esta idea en ese entonces hubiese resultado demasiado fantástica; pero en la actualidad es muy posible...

La confirmación de Eriol a sus ideas, dieron a todos algo más para pensar: Lo peligroso que podría ser que alguien transportara seres de otro mundo al suyo. Pero de cualquier forma, la leyenda no decía que hechizo utilizar para hacer funcionar el espejo, aunque seguía siendo un misterio la forma en la que habían logrado encontrarlo.

- Eriol-kun, en esa leyenda, ¿decía algo sobre como encontrar ese espejo? - quiso saber Sakura.

- No exactamente, lo único que venía es una especie de mapa que, al parecer, daba la ubicación exacta de donde se había hundido la Atlántida - respondió Eriol.

- ¿Un mapa?... En ese caso, es obvio que alguien se aventuró a buscar el espejo y lo encontró - comentó Shaoran.

- Dado el famoso torneo, me temo que eso es lo más lo más probable - murmuró Eriol.

- Pero... aún si fuera así, dijiste que el libro no decía el hechizo que se había ocupado para activar el poder del espejo - replicó Sakura.

- Es verdad, pero no creo que el libro que yo usé sea el único que habla del Spiegel Welten, Sakura-san. Además, si realmente alguien lo encontró, lo más seguro es que se deba a que esa persona también tenía información del espejo - la joven bajó la mirada asintiendo. - Pero, aparte de que si esta leyenda sea verdadera o no, ¿qué piensan hacer ustedes? - Eriol miró alternativamente a ambos hechiceros, temiendo su respuesta.

- ¿Cómo que qué pensamos hacer? ¡Por supuesto que vamos a ir a ese torneo! - exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella - afirmó Shaoran - Si el Spiegel Welten es real, por lo sueños de Sakura es obvio que ha caído en malas manos... y no quiero imaginar lo que podría sucederle a nuestro mundo si llegaran seres de otras dimensiones.

- Sabía que dirían eso... - comentó Eriol con una triste sonrisa.

- Hiiragizawa-kun, no creo que sea el momento de preocuparse de nuestra seguridad - intervino Tomoyo, adivinando los pensamientos del hechicero inglés - Es obvio que todo nuestro mundo podría estar en peligro, y me parece que todos aquí estamos muy conscientes de que nuestras vidas pueden estar en un grave peligro si vamos allá, pero dime ¿tenemos otra alternativa? Definitivamente no creo que ni Sakura-chan ni Li-kun quieran dejarte toda la responsabilidad. Sé que tu experiencia sobrepasa y por mucho la de ellos, es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda más que nunca.

Eriol miró confundido a la joven. Sus palabras eran ciertas, y le había sorprendido que supiese lo que pasaba por su mente, pero también lo preocupó algo más.

- ¿Es que piensa ir usted también, Tomoyo-san? - preguntó de forma incrédula.

- ¡Claro que voy a ir! ¡No podría quedarme aquí sabiendo que ustedes están en peligro! Sé que no tengo sus poderes, pero estoy segura de que podría ayudar de alguna otra forma.

Sakura y Shaoran prefirieron no comentar nada. Sabían que Tomoyo querría ir, y no les hacía gracia la idea, pero la conocían demasiado bien como para discutir su decisión. Simplemente, cuando ella quería algo, no había modo de hacerla cambiar de opinión, además, si ocurría lo peor, Tomoyo ya no estaría segura en ninguna parte.

- Pero, ¿de verdad quiere correr ese riesgo? - insistió el joven.

- Es mejor que no le digas nada Eriol-kun, no hay fuerza sobre la Tierra que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión... además, yo no permitiré que algo malo le pase - comentó Sakura mirando a su mejor amiga con cariño. Tomoyo le ofreció un dulce sonrisa en respuesta.

- ¡Entonces iremos todos! - concluyó una animada Nakuru.

- Supongo que no hay otra opción - aceptó el joven inglés sonriendo también.

Las horas habían pasado y llegó el momento de que los hechiceros se retiraran a sus hogares. Pese al peligro que los amenazaba, los corazones de todos guardaban ahora una secreta esperanza de que todo saliera bien, y aún si no era así, ellos enfrentarían el peligro sin importarles nada más que vencerlo. Pero en la mente de uno de ellos comenzaban a surgir nuevas ideas. La decisión y el valor de Tomoyo le habían causado una profunda impresión. La conocía, quizás no tanto como sus amigos, pero sabía que era una persona inteligente, amable y muy observadora, y aún así... esa entrega hacia las personas que amaba había llamado su atención. ¿Sería posible que...?

**Continuará...**

NOTAS:

(1) Eso de que Eriol "decidió" quedarse joven lo tomé del manga. No es que eso hubiera decidido, si no que en el manga Spinel dice que Eriol estaba esperando a Sakura con su misma edad, pero dado que el alma de Clow estaba dividida en dos, pienso que Eriol tenía o debería tener la misma edad que el padre de Sakura, por lo que inventé que había utilizado un hechizo para "hacerse joven" otra vez.

(2) La historia de la Atlántida la tomé prestada de un libro titulado "La Leyenda de Atlántida", de Taylor Caldwell, de ahí surgen los nombres pero el cuento del espejo es solo invención mía, ya que el libro original no dice de donde salieron un grupo de hombres con las características ya descritas en medio de Atlántida, así que... bien podrían haber salido de 'otro mundo' ¿ne? 

(3) Spiegel Welten lo... 'reduje' de Spiegel der Welten, que en alemán creo quiere decir algo así como 'Espejo de los Mundos' sé que no es muy original pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Por cierto, debo aclarar que esa idea de las conversaciones mentales entre Yue y Yukito, son propiedad de **Daga**, en su fanfic "Chocolate Caliente", que es un sidehistory para los fanfics de **Morgan D.** por lo tanto, no me pertenece la idea

Otra cosa, ¿alguien sabe como es lo correcto con el apellido de Eriol? En el anime, cuando este chico llega a la escuela de Sakura, el profesor Terada escribió su nombre en kanji (o eso parecía) y katakana, y ahí pude leer que era "Hiiragizawa", con las dos "i", pero hay muchos lo que escriben "Hiragizawa", así que yo ya no estoy segura de nada ¬¬

En el anime, Shaoran tiene un departamento... o al menos eso parece, pero como quería que tuviera un lugar con jardín, decidí ponerle una casa.

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


	3. Pactos

**TORNEO MÁGICO**

Por Akane Kinomoto (Kinomoto-guiónbajo-Akane-arroba-yahoo-.-com-.-mx)

**CAPÍTULO 03: Pactos**

- ¡Watery! - gritó una voz femenina justo antes de que una extraña criatura, que parecía hecha de agua, apareciera y protegiera a su ama de una resplandeciente lluvia de fuego.

Era una tarde muy agitada en la Residencia Daidouji, ya que tres poderosos hechiceros y cuatro intrépidos Guardianes se hallaban luchando entre sí, poniendo a prueba los hechizos recién aprendidos de ataque y defensa, así como también la rapidez y la precisión con la que eran capaces de reaccionar. Tomoyo les había ofrecido su casa para sus entrenamientos, debido a que no contaban con un lugar amplio en donde llevarlos a cabo, y ella estaba segura de que ahí nadie los molestaría. Su madre había salido precipitadamente en un viaje de negocios que duraría un par de semanas y las personas que se encargaban de las labores domésticas estaban de vacaciones y eso, sin contar el enorme jardín, hacía de su hogar el lugar adecuado para aquellas actividades.

- ¿Por qué no descansamos un momento? - propuso un joven de cabello y ojos castaños al hallarse al límite de sus fuerzas.

- Buena idea Li-kun - concedió Eriol agotado también. El joven inglés se había mostrado completamente de acuerdo con la idea del entrenamiento y había aceptado enseñar a Sakura y a Shaoran algunos de los hechizos más poderosos que él conocía. Además, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se veía en la necesidad de utilizar su magia, y algunas cosas se le estaban olvidando, sin contar con que tenía que recuperar un buen nivel de poder.

- Hice limonada para que se refresquen - anunció Tomoyo alegremente al ver acercarse al grupo.

- ¡Yo quiero! - exclamaron dos de los Guardianes volviendo a sus formas falsas.

- ¡Kero-chan! ¡Compórtate! - reprendió Sakura a su Guardián Solar cuando casi tira al suelo a Tomoyo por culpa de su ansiedad.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, se nota que están agotados - comentó la joven sirviendo la dulce bebida para sus amigos.

- ¡Claro! Patear el trasero de Supi siempre es un trabajo cansado - bromeó Kero.

- ¡Ya veremos quien patea a quien! - replicó el otro Guardián enfadado.

- No sean infantiles, aunque ganarle a Yue tampoco fue difícil - Nakuru miró al otro Guardián Lunar para ver como reaccionaba ante aquella mentirilla, pero este la ignoró por completo.

- Tranquilos, no discutan - suplicó Sakura.

Al poco rato, todos, con la excepción de Yue, estaban confortablemente sentados a la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezo, comentando animadamente sobre los progresos que habían tenido. Eriol estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la rapidez con la que aprendía Sakura; de Shaoran se lo había esperado, después de todo, el joven chino había sido entrenado para ser algún día el futuro líder de todo un clan de hechiceros, pero la joven de ojos verdes no tenía la más mínima necesidad de saber nada más sobre la magia, y aún así, su entusiasmo para aprender era notable, al grado de que en tan solo una semana había conseguido alcanzar al joven Li en cuanto a conocimientos y algunas veces, la hechicera lograba poner en aprietos a ambos jóvenes, no por nada ella había sido la elegida para superar el poder que tuvo como Clow. Aunque aún le quedaban muchas cosas por enseñarles, se había esforzado principalmente en los hechizos de ataque y defensa, así como en algunos conjuros curativos. Pero... ellos dos no serían los únicos a los que les enseñaría cosas nuevas...

- Yue-san, ¿no está cansado? - preguntó Sakura mirando preocupada a su Guardián Lunar.

- No se preocupe Ama, estoy bien - respondió este con una ligera sonrisa. Sakura decidió no insistir.

// No sé que pretendes, pero ambos estamos agotados // El ángel plateado no respondió a la repentina queja que había escuchado dentro de su mente. // ¡Oh vamos! Siéntate solo un instante // insistió Yukito.

"Quizás más tarde ¿de acuerdo?", el mal humor de Yue fue más que evidente para su alter ego.

// ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que Akizuki piense de ti// Yukito se quedó sin respuesta otra vez. // Ya entiendo, no quieres que ese chico, Eriol, piense que ella es mejor que tú ¿cierto//

"¿Podrías dejarme en paz Tsukishirou?", pidió Yue comenzando a enfadarse en serio.

// Lo siento, sé que el tema es delicado... perdóname Yue, no fue mi intención lastimarte... //

"... De acuerdo, no importa..." el Guardián Lunar se sintió ligeramente culpable. "... Realmente no es por la opinión de Eriol... él mismo me dijo que no era Clow... y sé que jamás lo será..." un amargo sentimiento invadió el corazón de Yue, algo que fue notado de inmediato por Yukito.

// Pero tú quieres imaginar que lo es... ¿verdad//

"... No lo sé... De verdad no lo sé..." Sakura notó la repentina tristeza que había aparecido en el rostro de Yue; imaginaba porque se había puesto así; su hermano y Yukito le habían comentado algunas cosas y ella misma había deducido todo lo demás. De reojo, pudo darse cuenta de que Eriol también miraba al ángel lunar, sin embargo, ambos prefirieron no decir nada.

// Si tanto te perturba estar con él... ¿Por qué no me dejas manejarlo a mi// Yue se extrañó ante esta propuesta.

"¿Quieres decir que...?"

// Exactamente // concedió Yukito // Así no tendrás que preocuparte por él hasta que comiencen a practicar de nuevo, y yo puedo manejar muy bien a Akizuki... //

Antes de que el Guardián Lunar aceptara, notó como el círculo mágico comenzaba a brillar bajo sus pies y se dio cuenta de que fue la voluntad de Yukito la que lo activó. Ante la vista sorprendida de todos, Yue se transformó en Yukito, quien inmediatamente tomó una actitud despistada.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Tal parece que Yue me ha dejado en otro lugar al que no recuerdo haber venido - exclamó mirando a su alrededor.

"No me culpes, fue tu idea", reclamó Yue en la mente de Yukito.

// Lo sé, pero aparte de Sakura-chan nadie más sabe sobre lo que sucede entre nosotros // explicó el joven mirando a la hechicera de forma bastante significativa, por lo que ésta comprendió al instante lo que pasaba.

- No te preocupes Yukito-san, estamos en casa de Tomoyo-chan - le dijo de inmediato con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo, ¿es una especie de fiesta o algo así? - preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al notar que todos los amigos de Sakura estaban ahí.

- No Tsukishirou-san, solo es una reunión que hicimos para que ellos pudieran practicar magia - explicó Tomoyo señalando al grupo de hechiceros.

- ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo porque Yue estaba aquí y porque me siento un poco cansado.

Yukito se unió rápidamente a la conversación que mantenían, dándose de paso, el gusto de sentarse también en el pasto. Durante el largo descanso, Nakuru hizo algunos comentarios despectivos sobre Yue, sabiendo de sobra que el Guardián si podía escucharla; sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Yue, Yukito no se conformó con hacerse el despistado, sino que respondió a sus provocaciones, siempre de forma amable y sin dejar de sonreír, pero hizo callar a Nakuru varias veces. Aunque no por esto la convivencia dejó de ser alegre.

- Sakura-chan... ¿cómo reaccionó tu padre? - interrogó Tomoyo de forma seria.

- Pues... Al principio no podía creer lo que le conté, pero me parece que ya lo está aceptando... aunque aún le cuesta - la mirada de Sakura se apagó un poco al recordar aquello.

- ¿Rompiste el hechizo que le habías puesto? - quiso saber Shaoran.

- Si, pensé que si lo hacía entendería más rápido, pero en cierto modo fue peor. Ahora tiene muchas dudas con respecto a sus recientes poderes mágicos.

- Sakura-san, si me lo permite, quizás pueda explicarle todo más tarde - se ofreció Eriol al sentirse responsable por ese asunto. Después de todo, fue él quien decidió dividir su poder mágico cuando la joven hechicera cambió todas las Cartas. Y fue por esto que ella decidió hechizar a su padre para bloquear ese poder, ya que no deseaba que nada perturbara la tranquila vida que llevaba._(1)_

- Te lo agradecería mucho Eriol-kun, yo no supe como decirle todo lo que pasó - se lamentó la joven, quien se había visto en la casi obligación de contarle a su padre todo lo referente a su aventura con las Cartas Clow, ya que no podría irse al otro lado del Japón sin su permiso, y de cualquier modo, ella misma no estaba muy segura de si iba a regresar. No le gustaba ser negativa, pero ahora sabía que su próxima experiencia con la magia no iba a ser tan sencilla. Por supuesto, no le dijo ni a su padre ni a su hermano el gran peligro al que se iba a enfrentar, simplemente les contó lo del torneo, y les dijo que ella había sido invitada. Si hubiera dicho una sola palabra más, no la habrían dejado ir, y de una forma u otra, ella sabía que esa era su obligación.

- Sakura, ¿te parece si continuamos practicando tu y yo? - preguntó Shaoran con un leve temblor en su voz, evidentemente, él también había estado pensando en el torneo.

- ¿Magia o artes marciales? - respondió la joven poniéndose de pie.

- Pienso que lo segundo es mejor, ambos saben ya una gran cantidad de hechizos - intervino Eriol.

- Eso es verdad, pero recuerda que después de ella sigues tú, Hiiragizawa

- Me atendré a las consecuencias, Li-kun - La infatigable sonrisa de Eriol fue llamada a sus labios nuevamente. La idea de aprender artes marciales había sido propuesta por Sakura, puesto que recordó que necesitó de toda la agilidad que sus prácticas como animadora le habían dado durante la caza de las Cartas Clow, y como el único que estaba formado en ese aspecto era Shaoran, se vio empujado a ser quien enseñara a la joven hechicera. Eriol se integró también a las clases, porque reconocía que, a pesar de hacer ejercicio y tener excelentes reflejos, le haría falta fortalecerse un poco más.

- ¿Deseas que te sirva algo, Hiiragizawa-kun? - La suave voz de Tomoyo sacó al hechicero de sus pensamientos.

- No, gracias Tomoyo-san... ah... ya tenemos un tiempo de conocernos, así que me gustaría que me llamara Eriol - un ligero brillo en los ojos del joven acompañó a estas palabras - además, desde el principio fui yo quien se tomó la libertad de llamarla por su nombre.

- Es cierto, aunque ese detalle nunca me molestó - La joven se sentó al lado del hechicero inglés y la mirada de ambos se cruzó unos segundos antes de fijarse en la pareja que entrenaba ante ellos. Sin embargo, ambos notaron claramente la forma tan especial en la que los ojos del otro resplandecieron en esos instantes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las calles de la ciudad lucían solitarias, algo extraño a esa hora del día. Sin embargo, esto era muy conveniente a los intereses de un joven que caminaba despreocupado. Su atención parecía distraída y su pensativa mirada se paseaba por los números de las casas. Después de un rato, el joven se detuvo ante una elegante y amplia mansión y un brillo misterioso apareció en sus hermosas pupilas grises. Podía sentir algo. Pese a que sus objetivos lo intentaban, uno de ellos no era muy bueno ocultando la chispa de magia en su energía. Tocó el timbre mientras se preparaba mentalmente para aquello que se disponía a enfrentar.

- Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece? - la dulce voz provino de la bocina situada junto al timbre. Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Le sorprendía mucho el ingenio de los seres humanos normales y la forma en la que sus "inventos" iban cambiando y mejorando con el paso del tiempo.

- Buenas tardes, busco a una joven llamada Kinomoto Sakura, me dijeron que podría encontrarla aquí.

- ¿Me podría decir quien la busca, por favor?

- Dígale que es un amigo. - Ahora se lamentaba no haber pensado un poco más en como iba a presentarse a aquellos hechiceros, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Puede pasar - El permiso fue acompañado del leve sonido metálico de la puerta al abrirse. Tal parecía que en aquella mansión todo era "automático". El joven se permitió un pequeño suspiro antes de entrar a aquel enorme lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoyo esperaba nerviosa junto a la puerta de su casa. Pese a que Eriol le había dicho que no había ningún problema con el recién llegado, ella no dejaba de sentirse inquieta. Finalmente un suave golpe le hizo saber que el joven había llegado hasta ahí. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos hermosos ojos grises mirándola. El joven era casi tan alto como Shaoran o Eriol, tenía el largo cabello negro amarrado a su espalda y una amable sonrisa acompañaba su atractivo rostro.

- Hola, soy Daidouji Tomoyo, amiga de Sakura-chan - logró decir luego de la turbación inicial que sintió.

- Encantado de conocerla, ¿se encuentra aquí la señorita Kinomoto?

- Si, lo está esperando, si es tan amable de seguirme por favor. - La joven guió a su invitado hasta la sala, donde no solo se encontraba Sakura, sino también todos los demás.

Los ojos verdes de la joven hechicera miraban con curiosidad al recién llegado, lo cual era un pequeño consuelo para éste último, dado que los otros lo miraban de forma un poco recelosa y suspicaz. Sintiéndose algo incómodo, se sentó donde le indicó la joven que lo había recibido.

- Me imagino que tendrá la amabilidad de explicarnos quien es usted - se dejó escuchar la voz del hechicero inglés - Dado que, por su mirada, es obvio que Sakura-san no lo conoce.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del desconocido al notar a la joven ligeramente sonrojada. Bien, ese había sido el mejor camino para dejar el asunto del primer paso totalmente zanjado.

- Pese a que lo intenté, no es nada sencillo engañarlo - respondió - ¿No es así... Reed Clow?

Sakura fue la única sorprendida ante este comentario. Los demás, bien que mal, ya habían notado que el misterioso joven era un hechicero. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que perturbaba un poco a la hechicera. Era una sensación extraña, parecida a la que tuvo cuando conoció a Eriol... Había visto a ese joven en algún lado, aunque no sabía decir en donde...

- Siento decepcionarlo, pero me temo que dejé de utilizar ese nombre desde hace mucho tiempo - La voz de Eriol no había abandonado su suavidad y calma.

- Es verdad, estaba enterado de eso... Bien, seguro que ya imaginarán que no vine aquí a buscar a Kinomoto-san, en realidad venía a verlo a usted... Hiiragizawa... - la mirada insistente de todos los presentes hizo que se sintiera un poco presionado. - Lo siento, olvidé la buena educación por un momento. Mi nombre es Ishikari Akira, del clan de los Ishikari. - Al parecer, su apellido era más conocido de lo que imaginó, ya que el hechicero chino cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa, mientras que en los profundos ojos del otro joven, brilló el reconocimiento. Nuevamente, la hechicera fue la única que se quedó a oscuras, ya que no sabía nada sobre el resto de los hechiceros del mundo.

- Contrario a lo que posiblemente piense Sakura-san, China e Inglaterra no son los únicos países que se consideran potencias en cuanto a la magia - explicó Eriol, notando la turbación de Sakura - Si bien muchos los tratan como los principales, existen otros países donde abundan los hechiceros, tales como Francia, Egipto, México_(2)_ y el mismo Japón. Cada uno de ellos posee sus propios clanes, que no son más que familias de hechiceros que han durado desde los inicios mismos de la magia en el mundo. Así como en China uno de los más distinguidos y poderosos es el clan Li, aquí en Japón, el más destacado es el de los Ishikari.

Ante semejante referencia, Sakura miró asombrada al joven que tenía delante. Éste agradeció el reconocimiento con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa.

- ¿Y podemos saber la razón por la que un representante de tan importante familia haya venido hasta Tomoeda? Según estoy informado, el clan Ishikari se ubica principalmente en el sur de Japón. - Shaoran intervenía por primera vez en aquella conversación.

- También sé quien eres... Li Shaoran... uno de los más fuertes candidatos para asumir el liderazgo del clan Li - el joven chino no se inmutó.

- Creo que no está aquí para discutir a que familia pertenece cada uno, Ishikari-kun, así que le ruego que abandone ese tema. - Pese a que no esperaba que Li fuese a cometer una imprudencia, Eriol prefirió no arriesgarse.

- De acuerdo, siento si ofendí a alguien. Y me parece que la razón de mi presencia aquí no les debería resultar desconocida... ¿Les ha llegado alguna invitación a un extraño Torneo de Magia? - los tres hechiceros asintieron - Bien... si lo que se dice sobre usted, Hiiragizawa-san, es cierto, ¿debo estar seguro de que ya ha investigado el origen del espejo que se menciona? - obtuvo otra respuesta afirmativa - En ese caso, solo me queda informarles el resto de la historia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Shaoran, alarmado - ¿acaso fueron miembros de tu clan los que encontraron ese espejo?

- No exactamente... pero no voy a negar que fue a nosotros a quienes nos lo arrebataron... - un leve suspiro de abatimiento escapó de sus labios al recordar aquello - Bien, comenzaré a explicarles todo. Cuando alguien de nuestra familia cumple los 17, es tradición que, aparte de la fiesta, se haga una pequeña competencia entre el festejado y los hechiceros que no pasen de 19 años. Hace dos meses fue mi turno de llegar a esa edad y se reunieron todos los miembros del clan Ishikari; pero también se invitaron a algunos de otras familias a participar en el evento. Fue después de los duelos cuando dos jóvenes dijeron que querían hablar con mi padre y mis abuelos en privado. Mi padre me dijo que tenía que ir también, así que nos apartamos de todos y nos reunimos en un salón privado y casi secreto, ahí ambos hechiceros nos contaron su historia...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La expectación e intriga reinaban en aquella habitación. La mirada de los presentes se hallaba centrada en dos jóvenes de aspecto preocupado y cansado.

- Bien - habló uno de ellos - Lo que mi hermano y yo deseábamos contarles es lo siguiente: Es ya de dominio público que un grupo de arqueólogos iban a realizar una exploración en donde se dice que se hundió la Atlántida. Ésta consistía no solamente en investigar la parte superficial, sino ir hasta el mismo fondo del océano para comprobar la existencia de ruinas. La Atlántida también es muy conocida entre hechiceros, puesto que se dice que fue un lugar mágico muy poderoso, igual que lo fue el antiguo Egipto, por lo que algunos magos decidimos acompañar al grupo. Detallar los miles de problemas que pasamos y que habríamos muerto de no ser por la magia resultaría cansado, por lo que solamente les diré que si descubrimos unas ruinas. - Se escuchó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa ante esta noticia - Si, también a nosotros nos sorprendió. La razón de que nadie las haya visto jamás es que se hallaban un poco enterradas por debajo del suelo marino. Pero lo que más nos asombró, fue sentir una poderosa fuerza mágica emanando de algún sitio dentro de las ruinas. Los arqueólogos se dispusieron a explorarlas de forma inmediata, pero logramos convencerlos de que lo dejasen para el día siguiente. Nuevamente gracias a la magia, no levantamos sospechas y pudimos recorrer a placer la antigua ciudad. Finalmente, en lo que parecía ser un templo, encontramos una especie de cofre, protegido con una abundante cantidad de hechizos; deshicimos los necesarios para sacarlo del agua. Pero una vez afuera, no pudimos deshacer el resto...

"Curiosamente, un par de días después llegó un hombre de aspecto algo extraño preguntando por el cofre que habíamos descubierto. Se notaba que se trataba de un mago, pero todos sentíamos cierto recelo de él. Le hicimos una larga serie de peguntas y pruebas antes de mostrárselo, lo cual hicimos después de que saliera intacto de la mayoría, solo hubo una excepción: se negó a decirnos su nombre. Él examinó el cofre durante un largo rato, y nos sorprendió cuando nos dijo que conocía los contrahechizos que faltaban para que pudiéramos abrirlo. Como es obvio, le pedimos su ayuda. Sin embargo, tuvimos que esperar hasta media noche para poder llevar a cabo los conjuros. Éstos resultaron ser muy poderosos, y casi le costaron la vida a aquel hombre. Pero todo valió la pena. Dentro del cofre encontramos un par de libros bastante viejos. Uno era de color café, bastante sencillo, estaba escrito en latín y en otro idioma que no logramos identificar. Pero el segundo... tenía algo de atrayente y repulsivo al mismo tiempo. Era completamente negro, escrito con una curiosa tinta dorada y con varias imágenes de monstruos y demonios totalmente desconocidos para nosotros. El hombre nos dijo que era un libro muy especial, aunque se rehusó a explicarnos porque. Y, finalmente, en lo profundo del cofre estaba... esto... - y al decirlo, sacó de entre sus ropas un objeto muy extraño.

Intrigados, todos se acercaron para observarlo mejor. Se trataba de una especie de espejo. La parte que reflejaba era circular y estaba rodeada por cuatro curiosas figuras que intentaban representar ángeles; la superior e inferior miraban hacia adelante, al espectador, y las laterales miraban hacia el espejo, como si lo estuvieran adorando. Todas eran de un intenso tono dorado, pero el material distaba mucho de ser oro. El espejo tenía además, un par de asas a cada lado que salían detrás de los ángeles, sobre éstas estaban talladas pequeñas figuras, representando galaxias, estrellas y planetas.

- Exactamente... ¿qué es esto? - preguntó uno de los ancianos.

- Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber - contestó uno de los jóvenes, tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño. - Pero permítanos terminar nuestro relato.

"Para nosotros, lo más valioso del cofre era este... espejo. Sin embargo, el hombre no estaba de acuerdo, y cuando le preguntamos si quería algo por su ayuda, nos pidió el misterioso libro que ya he descrito. Decidimos entregárselo, aunque ahora, mi hermano y yo lo lamentamos profundamente... Nada malo pasó después de nuestro hallazgo. Nos fuimos convencidos de que los arqueólogos no conseguirían encontrar nada útil por un tiempo y ansiosos por examinar el espejo. Luego de pensarlo mucho, nos quedamos todos juntos en Francia; una mañana, uno de los hechiceros nos contó una historia de la antigua Atlántida. Trataba sobre una sacerdotisa que, llevada por su odio hacia la emperatriz, hechizó un espejo. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero cuando lo reactivó, tiempo después, una luz en forma de óvalo salió del espejo y cuatro hombres desconocidos salieron de ella. Éstos notaron la malignidad de la sacerdotisa y le quitaron el espejo. No se volvió a saber nada más de ellos.

"Pueden imaginar la impresión que nos produjo esa historia. ¿El espejo del que hablaba sería el mismo que nosotros hallamos? Lo creímos así y por, aproximadamente, cinco meses investigamos el espejo lo más que pudimos, pero nuestra decepción iba en aumento al no obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio. Fue entonces cuando nos acordamos del otro libro, aunque su doble idioma resultaba confuso, no nos resultó complicado entender el latín, con lo que nos dimos cuenta de que servía para aprender el idioma desconocido. Un día en el que estábamos estudiándolo, mi hermano, bromeando, ordenó al espejo que flotara en aquella extraña lengua, y para nuestra sorpresa, el espejo se elevó en el aire y se quedó ahí. Aprendimos mucho después de comunicar nuestro descubrimiento a los demás. Pero, lo mejor de todo, fue que, luego de unas pruebas, comprendimos para que servía ese espejo... Supongo - dijo mirando seriamente a los hombres que lo escuchaban - que no les será difícil encontrar acertada la posibilidad de que el poder del espejo fuese el de abrir portales entre dimensiones... - El silencio dominó el ambiente de la habitación luego de que todos consideraran esa idea.

- ¿Y es realmente lo que hace? ¿Pudieron comprobarlo? - inquirió el hombre luciendo preocupado.

- Si, por desgracia o fortuna, no lo sé, pero estamos completamente seguros de que ese es su poder... o al menos uno de ellos...

- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó el joven Ishikari Akira, vencedor del duelo de magia. Ambos jóvenes se miraron antes de que uno contestara.

- Cuando nos hallábamos a punto de descubrir con precisión como ordenar al espejo... sucedió algo imprevisto... - una profunda tristeza invadió sus ojos - El hombre que nos había ayudado regresó... y entonces comprendimos el gran error que habíamos cometido al confiar en él... Al parecer, el libro que se llevó contenía potentes hechizos para invocar a unos poderosos demonios, provenientes de una dimensión prohibida. Se decía que aquel que los ayudara a invadir nuestra dimensión obtendría un poder inimaginable. Por lo tanto, necesitaba el espejo para abrir un portal... Obviamente, no nos lo dijo, simplemente nos pidió el espejo, y como nos negamos a dárselo... asesinó a cuatro de nuestros compañeros... - el hermano del joven le puso una mano en el hombro, de forma consoladora. El resto de los presentes ofreció su pésame con un silencio respetuoso. - Desde entonces él nos persigue... del grupo que fue a la exploración solo quedamos con vida nosotros dos...

- Y ahora acudimos a ustedes - continuó el otro - Este espejo es demasiado poderoso, y si él llegara a obtenerlo... no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría...

- Sería el fin del planeta entero... - murmuró el hombre.

- Padre... siento algo... - informó Akira, repentinamente alarmado.

Todos se concentraron y notaron que una presencia desconocida, pero muy poderosa, se acercaba con rapidez a la mansión... hasta que...

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Es él! - gritó una voz aterrorizada.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Un potente ataque de energía se cernió sobre la mansión entera, y más pronto de lo que imaginaban, todos los hechiceros se encontraban luchando por su vida contra una serie de horrendas y poderosas criaturas malignas. La batalla también llegó a aquella habitación, en la que se presentó un hombre desconocido, vestido con una capa negra. Tenía el rostro cubierto con una capucha, por lo que no se pudo reconocer quien era. Los ancianos y el hombre lucharon ferozmente, después de ordenar a los jóvenes que se alejaran con el espejo. Pero, por desgracia, la pelea no duró demasiado... Cuando menos lo esperaban, el hombre los alcanzó. Una nueva lucha de vida o muerte estalló en las afueras de la mansión, los dos hermanos le hicieron frente al desconocido mientras Akira huía con el espejo. Sin embargo, estos esfuerzos resultaron del todo inútiles...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Aquellas criaturas fueron las primeras en alcanzarme - continuó el hechicero japonés con la mirada baja, cargada de pesar. - Las rechacé lo más rápido que pude, pero ese hombre se les unió más pronto de lo que esperaba. Al final, consiguió arrebatarme el espejo... supongo que se dio por satisfecho con eso, porque no me mató, solo me dijo que me estaría esperando... Desesperado y herido, regresé a la mansión... solo para verla completamente destruida... Más tarde, me enteré de que la mayoría de mis familiares estaban muertos... Mi padre y mis abuelos también fallecieron... y hace poco, cuando me llegó esa curiosa invitación, supe inmediatamente quien la enviaba... - Nadie dijo nada después de escuchar aquella historia. Por lo menos ya estaba muy claro todo lo que sucedía, pero el problema que se presentaba era ¿cómo enfrentarlo?

- Ishikari-kun - llamó Eriol suavemente. - Lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió, sin embargo, me temo que tendré que recordarle que aún no nos dice el motivo de su visita.

- No se preocupe - el joven esbozó una ligera sonrisa. - Fue muy duro al principio... ahora estoy más calmado. Y tiene razón... - rebuscando en uno de sus bolsillos, Akira sacó un trozo de papel cuadrado, en el que estaban dibujados varios signos extraños. Lo colocó en el piso y puso su mano derecha sobre el, murmurando unas palabras. A excepción de Sakura y Tomoyo, todos reconocieron un hechizo de invocación._(3)_ Un pequeño destello de luz roja emanó de la mano del joven y sobre el papel apareció un viejo y desgastado libro. - Deseaba encontrarlo por esto - declaró mostrando el objeto a sus interlocutores.

- ¿Ese es el segundo libro que se hallaba en el baúl? - preguntó Shaoran, extrañado.

- Exactamente. Aquella noche, ese sujeto logró quitarme el espejo, pero no sé por qué no se llevó esto... supongo que pensó que no lo necesitaba...

- ¿Y qué es lo que desea que haga yo con ese libro Ishikari-kun? - Eriol temía la respuesta.

- ¿Sería mucho pedirle que sea usted quien lo guarde? - el hechicero de cabello negro se mostró ligeramente suplicante. - Eso es todo lo que quiero. Él no me ha atacado, por lo que deduzco que esto no le interesa... y, si he de ser sincero, a mi me trae muy malos recuerdos...

- ¿Debo deducir que, a pesar de ese inconveniente, ya lo ha estudiado?

- En verdad es usted muy suspicaz, Hiiragizawa-san... - una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hechicero japonés. - La respuesta es si, ya he estudiado este libro y puedo decir que ya manejo bastante de ese idioma, sin embargo... se va a librar una gran batalla por ese espejo... y eso me lleva al segundo motivo de mi visita - levantó la mirada observando a todos con gravedad - Deseo... no... necesito su ayuda... - estas palabras sorprendieron a la mayoría. - Realmente la necesito. Voy a enfrentarme a ese tipo y a quitarle el espejo; no sé con que motivo organizó el torneo, aunque tampoco es para nada bueno, pero... ya me han escuchado, si alguien no lo detiene, sería el fin de todo lo que conocemos... No puedo acudir a nadie más porque no sé en quien confiar, mi única esperanza era usted, ya que posee una fama de tener una integridad inquebrantable...

La gravedad de estas palabras sumieron a todos en una profunda reflexión. Eriol agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al presentir, gracias a sus antiguos instintos, que todo aquel asunto tenía un significado mucho más profundo, aunque no estaba seguro de cual sería... Shaoran pensaba seriamente la posibilidad de que murieran en aquel torneo y Sakura estaba mucho más convencida de que su deber era asistir y hacer cuanto pudiese por salvar su mundo. Así se los dijo a todos y ellos entendieron que ese era su camino.

- Con lo que acaba de decir la señorita, ¿he de creer que me apoyan? - preguntó el joven de ojos negros.

- Por completo Ishikari-kun... Ya suponíamos que esto sería peligroso, pero la suerte que corramos nosotros no es importante si a cambio conseguimos asegurar el bienestar de la humanidad. - El hechicero inglés se levantó y le ofreció la mano al otro. - ¿Estamos juntos en esto?

- Hasta la muerte - respondió Akira estrechándole la mano, con lo que el acuerdo quedaba cerrado.

En aquellos instantes, Akira Ishikari se sintió más seguro. Iba a luchar, eso ya estaba decidido, pero saber que ahora contaba con la ayuda de tres grandiosos hechiceros era un alivio muy grande. Y pasara lo que pasara, todos en aquella habitación, estaban decididos a enfrentarlo...

**Continuará...**

NOTAS:

(1) Eriol si dividió su magia, esto sale en el manga. Según las explicaciones, el hechicero no pudo controlar el poder de la clarividencia, por lo que deseó dejar de tener tanta magia para así poder vivir en paz. Aunque en el manga, Sakura nunca hechizó a su padre, esto es invención mía. Lo original es que Fujitaka si se queda con sus poderes mágicos, incluso hay una escena donde puede ver y hablar con el espíritu de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura 

(2) OK, no creo que piensen que México sea un país muy importante, sin embargo, si aún existen hechiceros en el mundo, estoy segura de que mi país les resultaría muy interesante, dado que es uno de los pocos que contaron con civilizaciones antiguas y misteriosas. Las únicas que yo he escuchado que les sean comparables son las que se desarrollaron en Egipto y en la parte sur de América.

(3) Bueno, eso sonó tipo Naruto, pero según mi teoría sobre los distintos poderes (magia, ki, chakra, cosmo, etc.) el chakra está un pequeño nivel abajo de la magia, por lo que pienso que a Naruto y a los shinobi poco les falta para ser magos.

Se dice que la Atlántida se hundió en el lugar en el que está el famoso Triángulo de las Bermudas, pero no sé hasta que punto sea cierto esto. Hago la estricta aclaración de que todo lo relacionado con Ishikari Akira-kun me pertenece, ya que este personaje fue creado por mi persona para este fanfic. Por último, en el manga, Eriol casi no habló con Tomoyo, así que no estoy segura de como la llamaba, aunque lo correcto habría sido "Daidouji-san", pero le dejé en que la llamaba por su nombre xD

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


	4. Finalizando el Pasado

**TORNEO MÁGICO**

Por Akane Kinomoto (Kinomoto-guiónbajo-Akane-arroba-yahoo-.-com-.-mx)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene shounen-ai, esto es relaciones entre dos hombres (aunque uno de ellos no sé si sea hombre o qué ¬¬) si te molesta, puedes saltártelo, ya que en la historia a nivel general no repercute mucho... aunque en los detalles si.

**CAPÍTULO 04: Finalizando El Pasado**

El sol despuntaba apenas por el horizonte, sorprendiendo con sus rayos a una pareja de jóvenes que parecían luchar ferozmente entre sí. Uno, esquivando una estela de fuego lanzada por el otro, convocó el poder de la tierra para encerrar a su adversario. Sin embargo, cuando ya creía tener el triunfo asegurado, potentes chorros de agua deshicieron la improvisada prisión, pasándolo a traer.

- Te estas haciendo muy fuerte Sakura - comentó desde el suelo, ligeramente agotado.

- Gracias Shaoran-kun, pero aún debo practicar más. - La joven se sentó junto el otro, sonriendo alegremente, solo que este gusto le duró poco. Estaba algo preocupada. - Me hubiera gustado que Ishikari-kun se quedase con nosotros, quizás nos hubiera enseñado más hechizos. - En realidad, hacía más de cuatro días que el hechicero japonés se había marchado, luego de convivir un poco con ellos.

- Es posible, pero dijo que sería muy peligroso para nosotros... Tranquilízate - añadió el joven chino, advirtiendo el cambio de ánimo. - Ellos estarán bien con Hiiragizawa, después de todo, él fue su creador.

- No es eso lo que temo exactamente... - murmuró.

Era la primera vez en seis largas semanas que Kerberos y Yue no estaban a su lado en sus prácticas de magia. ¿La razón? Eriol les había dicho que necesitaba enseñarles nuevos poderes a los cuatro guardianes, y en esos momentos ellos estaban con el joven inglés. Sabía de sobra que nada malo les podría suceder a su lado... pero no creía que su Guardián Lunar opinase lo mismo... después de todo, ella ahora entendía por completo que fueron aquellos sentimientos que Yue tenía hacia Clow... y eso la preocupaba...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ruby Moon, Kerberos realmente no es tan difícil ¿saben? No sé por qué siempre complican las cosas.

- ¡Ten la amabilidad de explicar más despacio! - rugió el león enfadado - ¡No todos somos genios como tu alumno consentido!

- Yo no tengo consentidos Kerberos. - Eriol se acercó a ambos guardianes. - Aprecio a los cuatro exactamente igual.

- Si, claro... - el león murmuró airado.

Desde lejos, Yue observaba como el hechicero volvía a repetir las instrucciones sobre como reunir su poder mágico y lanzarlo en forma de esfera. Éste ataque resultaba algo devastador, por lo que habían elegido entrenar en el bosque._(1)_ El Guardián Lunar lo había dominado por completo al segundo intento, puesto que no resultó ser muy diferente de invocar su arco de energía; superó incluso a Spinel Sun, quien había necesitado esforzarse un poco más, y por Ruby Moon, Yue no lo sabía, pero ella no había aprendido como lanzar flechas de energía. No cabía duda de que seguía siendo el mejor. Sin embargo, el último comentario por parte del joven había abierto aún más la antigua herida que continuaba sangrando pese al paso de los años. Si bien se había restablecido un poco cuando Eriol regresó a Inglaterra, aquel día que lo tenía tan cerca... y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, no pudo evitar que su corazón se sintiera desgarrado...

// ¿Estás seguro de que vamos a soportarlo// preguntó una voz de forma suave dentro de la mente de Yue.

"No te preocupes, ya lo he soportado una vez... ¿qué mas da ahora?..."

// Estos recuerdos... tú no eres el único torturado, te lo garantizo... //

"Ya no importa, Yukito... se acabó... todo terminó definitivamente... Siento que estés pasando por esto también..."

// Sinceramente yo no lo lamento... este dolor... significa que volvemos a ser uno... //

- ¿Hablando con Yukito-san? - interrumpió una tercera voz, sobresaltando al Guardián.

- Clow... - susurró algo sorprendido, provocando que el otro sonriera.

- Quizás sea mejor que comiences a llamarme Eriol, ese es mi nombre. - Ante estas palabras, Yue se sintió peor, si eso era posible, pero se apresuró a ocultarlo.

- Lo sé... lo siento... - respondió utilizando el tono más indiferente que tenía. - ¿No debería estar ayudando a los otros? - De hecho, los tres guardianes tenían algunos problemas en defenderse y atacar con los correspondientes elementos a su custodia. Por su parte, él también había dominado todo aquello rápidamente.

- ¿Con eso quieres decirme que me vaya? - la sonrisa abandonó los labios del joven inglés. Estar tan cerca de Yue lo hacía revivir cientos de cosas... pero sabía mejor que nadie que aquello ya no podía ni debía regresar. - Solías ser un poco más sutil, Yue.

- Lamento haber cambiado - ahora se escuchaba una ligera ira mezclada con amargura en su voz. - Y la verdad, si preferiría que me dejara solo... Eriol... - la mirada del hechicero se tornó sombría.

- ¿Algún día vas a perdonarme?... - murmuró - El pasado ya no puede volver. Te dejé eso muy en claro la última vez que nos vimos.

- No puedo olvidar tan fácilmente como usted... Por favor, déjeme solo...

- Yo no he olvidado, Yue... - de forma arriesgada, Eriol le tomó la mano con delicadeza. El Guardián no se resistió. - Dame... Danos la oportunidad de ser amigos... No quiero verte sumido en esa amargura por el resto de mi vida.

- No tendrá que verme, se va ir después de que esto termine ¿no? Va a volver a Inglaterra... - sintiéndose un poco ofendido, retiró su mano bruscamente - No pienso responderle más... - derrotado, el joven comenzó a alejarse.

- No quiero terminar así contigo... y quizás no regrese a Inglaterra... ya no tengo nada ahí... - Confundido por esto, el ángel de plata lo miró. Pero tal y como había decidido, no le dijo nada.

Por otro lado, dentro de la mente de Yue, Yukito se sentía profundamente herido ante la larga serie de imágenes que llenaban la cabeza de ambos en esos momentos. Yue había amado a Clow de forma casi tan intensa como él amaba a Touya. No era extraño el resentimiento y dolor que sentía al tener a su reencarnación tan cerca. Por unos instantes, un millón de dudas surgieron en él. ¿Touya sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo? Él y Clow se parecían mucho... Clow se veía tan sincero en los recuerdos de Yue que ahora tenía miedo. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que le dijo que él también lo amaba... El sentimiento brillaba de forma muy clara en los ojos del antiguo mago, pero, ¿por qué ahora se mostraba así? ¿Por qué había decidido alejarse de Yue, lastimándolo en el proceso? Yukito sabía que algo muy extraño pasaba ahí. Si ese amor fue real y sincero, ¿por qué lo negaba ahora? Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo al apartarse del Guardián Lunar. Quizás si él le preguntara a Eriol...

"Ni se te ocurra hacer eso", Oh, Yue ya le estaba prestando atención.

// ¿Por qué no? ¿No te interesa su respuesta//

"Lo que sucedió entre él y yo no es asunto tuyo, Tsukishirou"

// Vuelves a utilizar el apellido... ¿cómo te atreves a decir que no es mi asunto? ¡Tú y yo somos uno, Yue//

"No sé por qué dejé que Touya me convenciera de que rompiera el hechizo... No somos y quizás nunca seamos la misma persona, ¡somos extremadamente diferentes!"

// Soy parte de ti, por lo tanto, alguna vez tú fuiste como yo //

"¡Nunca he sido como...!"

// ¡No intentes negarlo ahora! Puedo ver claramente en tu memoria la verdad ¿recuerdas? Alguna vez fuiste como yo, solo que te dio miedo y tomaste el papel de 'señor frío y refinado' //

"Estas hablando justo como Kerberos..."

// ¡Oye!... // Una ligera risa mental fue compartida por ambos ante esta reacción. // Bien, creo que me estoy volviendo como tú... No quiero discutir Yue, no quiero estar disgustado conmigo mismo //

"De acuerdo, yo tampoco lo deseo... pero no quiero que le preguntes nada a Eriol..."

// ¿Por qué? Si el asunto se queda en tus manos, jamás va a tener un final, y no sé tú pero yo ya estoy cansado de sentir tanto dolor... y eso que llevo muy poco tiempo con esto... //

"... Si lo hicieras... ¿qué le preguntarías?"

// Tengo muchas dudas... Lo que está haciendo no es lógico, así que debe tener alguna razón... //

"Pienso lo mismo... pero tengo miedo de la respuesta... ¿y si nunca me quiso en realidad?"

// No creo que eso pueda ser posible ni en un millón de años... ¿Me das tu consentimiento//

"... Esta bien... al fin y al cabo, si seguimos así, vamos a terminar peleando por el control de nuestro cuerpo..."

// Esto si es una novedad, ¡tienes sentido del humor//

"Vuelves a hablar como Kerberos"

La charla terminó en una nueva tanda de risas mentales. Esta pequeña plática logró relajar mucho al Guardián Lunar, quien volvió a su entrenamiento junto con sus compañeros, ya que Eriol les iba a mostrar otras cosas. El día se fue bastante rápido entre las enseñanzas y las prácticas, terminaron ya algo entrada la noche. Tal y como todos se esperaban, Yue destacó mucho, fue el único capaz de dominar perfectamente los nuevos poderes que habían aprendido; y cuando Eriol decidió hacer una pequeña batalla de ellos contra él, nuevamente el Guardián Lunar fue quien le dio más problemas. Al final de esta, se retiraron del bosque, rumbo a sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo, viendo una oportunidad para hablar a solas con el hechicero, Yukito forzó la transformación justo cuando acababan de llegar a los límites de la colonia.

- Eriol-kun - llamó una vez que se hubo acercado lo suficiente al joven, quien iba casi tan atrás como él mismo.

- ¿Tsukishirou-san? - exclamó el otro, sorprendido. - Tal parece que Yue no me quiere cerca ¿verdad? - comentó con una mirada llena de tristeza.

- No es eso, en realidad soy yo quien quiere hablar con... usted.

- Puede tratarme de tu si lo desea... ¿y por qué quiere hablar conmigo? - ahora se sentía intrigado.

- Bueno, para empezar me gustaría saber como es que supo que Yue estaba hablando conmigo hace un rato.

- Noté que el hechizo que le puse para su conciencia permaneciera separada de la suya estaba comenzando a disolverse. - Volvió a sonreír, aquello había sido sencillo. - Me di cuenta desde que llegué a Tomoeda, y sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería si eso pasaba.

- No sé por qué no se me ocurrió eso... quizás debí preguntarle a Yue...

"Debiste hacerlo. Yo si conocía la respuesta, ¿cómo es que tú no?" A Yukito le alegró saber que el Guardián estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

- Las conciencias de ambos vuelven a ser una, ¿cierto? - preguntó Eriol, curioso.

- Si, eso es lo que está sucediendo... ¿cómo vamos a quedar? - el joven se oía preocupado.

- Eso depende de las voluntades de los dos... Aunque creo que la personalidad de Yue va a ser la que domine, pero esto no significa que no vaya a aprender de usted... ¿era todo lo que deseaba decirme? - agregó a notar el silencio en el que sumergió su acompañante.

- No... hay muchas otras cosas que quiero saber... pero corresponden a temas algo delicados... - el hechicero apartó la mirada.

- Entonces... ¿nos estaba escuchando?

- Yue me permite vivir con él y yo hago lo mismo, así aprendemos el uno del otro... pero creo que sobre ese asunto tenemos opiniones un poco diferentes... y me gustaría que me aclarara algunas dudas... - ante esto Eriol se detuvo. Pensó en el asunto durante unos segundos y finalmente le pidió a Yukito que lo esperara, mientras él mandaba a Kerberos a la casa de Sakura, y a sus guardianes a su nueva casa. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que se hallaban solos, volvió donde el joven.

- Es mejor que esto sea en privado, Kerberos y Ruby Moon pueden ser algo indiscretos - le dijo sonriendo. - Ahora si, puede preguntarme todo lo que desee... y quiero garantizarle que voy a ser sincero.

- No dudo eso, por lo que he visto en... mis recuerdos, siempre fue una persona sincera... - dudó un momento. - ... Quisiera que me aclarase algo... - miró directamente a los ojos al jovencito que tenía delante. - ¿Por qué insiste en alejar a Yue de usted? No quiero que me diga todo lo que le ha dicho ya, quiero saber lo que siente usted en realidad. - Pese a que se lo temía, Eriol no pudo evitar sentirse agobiado por esta pregunta.

- No quiero que ni usted ni él duden jamás que mis sentimientos eran verdaderos... - comenzaba a sentir un ligero nudo en la garganta, pero tenía que sobreponerse. - Realmente amé a Yue con toda mi alma, sin embargo, usted me ha pedido lo que siento ahora... No negaré que algunas veces mi corazón me pidió amarlo nuevamente... pero fue entonces cuando conocí a Kaho... de alguna manera, supe que iba a estar con ella y por varios años fue así._(2)_ Si se pregunta por qué hablo en pasado, la respuesta es simple, hemos terminado... - una sonrisa algo triste se formó en sus labios. - Kaho se molestó mucho cuando le comuniqué mi decisión de quedarme como un niño; entiendo que lo hiciera, no íbamos a poder estar juntos tan fácilmente y ella se fue... creo que ahora vive en Francia, aunque no estoy seguro... - Yue se sintió ligeramente culpable al oír esto. Alguna vez había deseado que algo obligara a su antiguo Amo a terminar esa relación - Me dolió que me dejara - continuó Eriol - pero en cierto modo fue casi lo mismo que sentí cuando tuve que dejar a Yue... fue como si ellos no hubiesen sido la persona correcta para mi... No sé como explicarlo, es un presentimiento extraño. No quiero decir que no los amara, sino que algo me decía que no eran ellos con quienes estaba destinado a pasar mi vida... Aún en los momentos más felices que pasé a su lado, muchas veces sentía como si algo más me hiciese falta... ¿me entiende, Tsukishirou-san?

- Por supuesto que lo entiendo... es algo como cuando Sakura-chan me dijo que me quería... Yo no era la persona adecuada para ella...

- Si... eso es... Ahora ella está con Li-kun, pese a que realmente lo quería...

- ¡No voy a aceptar eso nunca! - exclamó Yukito de repente.

- No fuerces así tu conciencia Yue, ambos podrían salir lastimados. - El hechicero sonrió, conocía muy bien a su Guardián Lunar, y sabía que tendría un reacción de este tipo.

- ¡Ahórrate tus consejos! - la furia fue notoria en aquella voz, además de un pequeño dolor - ¿Cómo pudiste decirme algo así?

- Yukito me pidió la verdad... eso es lo que siento Yue... No soy la persona adecuada para...

- ¡Basta! ¡No quiero escucharlo! - La insignia mágica de Sakura brilló a los pies del joven iniciando la transformación. Evidentemente, Yue quería irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de desplegar sus alas, un repentino dolor en su cabeza lo detuvo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

- ¡Yue! - alarmado, Eriol se le acercó, colocando suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros del Guardián. - ¿Estas bien?

- No te... No te me acerques... - gimió. El dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable.

- Cálmate... eso es lo primero que tienes que hacer - El hechicero puso su mano derecha en la cabeza del Guardián y una cálida luz dorada comenzó a resplandecer en ella, disminuyendo el dolor. - No vuelvas a forzarte de este modo, tu mente aún no se acostumbra Yue.

- Tendrá que hacerlo algún día... - murmuró sin resistirse a los cuidados del hechicero. Aquello le recordó viejos tiempos nuevamente... - ¿Por qué dices que no soy quien tú esperabas? - preguntó sintiendo sus ojos húmedos. - Yo jamás podría amar a alguien más... Nunca lo haré...

- No digas cosas de las que puedes arrepentirte Yue. Tú estabas muy ilusionado conmigo, fui el primer ser viviente que amaste de ese modo... Yo ya había conocido ese tipo de sensaciones antes de que nacieras, pero ese no es el punto. Tu misma ilusión te hace sentir ahora que jamás habrá otra persona en tu vida, sin embargo, ambos sabemos que estas comenzando a sentir algo especial por alguien que no soy yo... ¿me equivoco? - dijo buscando la mirada del ángel plateado, quien no respondió. No podía negar que 'algo' comenzaba a filtrarse del corazón de Yukito al suyo... pero... - Vívelo - continuó el joven, notando la duda en las irises plateadas. - No lo reprimas por mí. Guarda los recuerdos de lo que pasamos juntos porque fue algo hermoso y de lo que ninguno de los dos se arrepentirá nunca, más no te quedes anclado en el pasado Yue, busca vivir otra vez... busca formar una nueva vida...

- ... ¿De qué me serviría?... - un par de lágrimas escaparon a la firme voluntad del Guardián Lunar. - Igualmente es humano... alguna vez va a morir y yo... ya no quiero...

- Solamente sintiendo muchas experiencias de este tipo podrás comprenderme Yue... solo entonces te darás cuenta de por qué digo que no somos el uno para el otro, citando a las películas actuales... - una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos. - ¿Intentarás olvidar que sigo aquí? - preguntó, consciente de que su pequeño ángel había entendido.

- No sé si pueda lograrlo... - Yue se puso se pie, ya estaba mejor. - Aunque ahora me consuela saber que no viví algo falso...

- ¿Cómo pudiste dudar un segundo de lo que sentía por ti? Aquello fue verdadero Yue, pero no estuvo completo... quizás algún día lo entiendas...

- Eso espero... - Eriol lo miró.

- ¿Vamos a poner un final a todo lo que sucedió? ¿Seremos amigos de ahora en adelante?

- Lo intentaré... prometo que voy a intentarlo... Eriol...

Una sonrisa acompañó aquella decisión. Si bien ninguno estaba seguro de lo que podría traer el futuro, ahora por lo menos sabían que habían marcado un punto y aparte en el largo escrito que relataba sus vidas. El Guardián Lunar comprendió muchas cosas aquella noche... aunque le tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlas del todo.

// Me alegra haber podido ayudar // escuchó el ángel de plata mientras se despedía del hechicero y volaba rumbo a su hogar.

"Si he de serte sincero, imaginaba sus razones..." respondió. Esa era la verdad.

// Lo sé, solo era cuestión de que las escucharas de sus labios //

"Creo que si... Nos ayudaste a ambos... Gracias... Yukito..."

// Tendrás que acostumbrarte al nombre, así nos llamamos... Y soy yo quien debe darte las gracias... //

"¿Por qué?... Oh... Ya entiendo..." Yue se sintió confundido "Pero como le dije a él, no esperes que las cosas cambien mucho..."

// Con ese primer paso me basta... Prométeme algo a mí... //

"¿Qué cosa?... espero que no sea lo que imagino..."

// No, no es eso... solo quiero que te des... no, que nos des una segunda oportunidad Yue... // Esta petición tomó por sorpresa al Guardián.

"... Yo... " ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría permitirse volver a sentir lo mismo? ¿Y desde cuando él mandaba sobre su corazón? Éste siempre había decidido solo... "Lo intentaré... No creo poder olvidar todo lo que siento ahora de forma rápida... pero tú sabes que tampoco puedo evitar lo otro... Voy a intentarlo Yukito, solo eso puedo prometerte..."

// Es más que suficiente, y la verdad es que nadie puede mandar a sus sentimientos, cuando pasa... simplemente pasa... //

"Podrían quedarse quietos para variar" comentó el Guardián con fastidio.

No tardó mucho en llegar a lugar que había adoptado como casa. Era el único de los guardianes que podía vivir en privado, y eso le agradaba. Antes de entrar, miró a la hermosa Luna llena que poco a poco iba tomando posesión del cielo. Su intenso brillo hizo estremecer por un segundo el cuerpo de Yue. Algo iba a pasar con él... y sería más pronto de lo que imaginaba... pero... ¿qué sería exactamente?...

**Continuará...**

NOTAS:

(1) ¿Hay un bosque cerca de Tomoeda? Según lo que pasaron en la serie, sino era un bosque, si era un parque enorme. Vamos a suponer que era bosque xD

(2) La relación Eriol / Kaho si es verdadera -- En el manga, estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero si he de ser sincera, Kaho Mizuki no me cae del todo, así que aquí la relación se muere xD Además, prefiero ver a Eriol con... otra persona.

¿Eriol enseñando nuevos poderes a los guardianes? Bueno, es la reencarnación de Clow, después de todo, y si van a combatir contra más hechiceros, me temo que las pocas habilidades que han demostrado tener no les serían muy útiles. Por cierto, ¿Ruby Moon tendría el poder de lanzar flechas de energía? En el anime jamás la vi hacerlo, y por el manga... no sé... Y si, considero que las flechas y el arco son de energía, las ideas que he escuchado a otros autores sobre que son de fuego azul y no sé que más, me parecen un poco absurdas, empezando con que el fuego es un elemento dominado por Kerberos --

Bien, ya lo sé. Este capítulo apesta ¿no? Pero igual me da, me gustó pese a todo. No he leído el manga completo, por lo que no sé como quede la relación entre Eriol y Yue, pero si fue como en el anime... démosla por perdida. Por otras cosas, no sé como fue el pasado de Yue con Clow y no pienso describirlo mucho. Se me están saltando varias cosas en mi forma de tratar a Yue/Yukito, pero no voy a explicarme mucho porque sé que terminaría copiándole sus ideas a **Morgan D**, ya que a mi parecer, ella es quien imagina mejor el pasado de estos personajes.

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


	5. Una Segunda Oportunidad

**TORNEO MÁGICO**

Por Akane Kinomoto (Kinomoto-guiónbajo-Akane-arroba-yahoo-.-com-.-mx)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Yaoi en este capítulo, o por lo menos muchos lo calificarían así -- Realmente me piqué escribiendo capítulos de Yue, pero como se trata de mi personaje favorito, no solo de la serie, si no de todo el manganime... no creo que sea demasiada sorpresa ¿o si?

**CAPÍTULO 05: Una Segunda Oportunidad**

La ciudad estaba en calma aquella noche. La Luna, avanzando en sus fases, no permitía aún que el brillo de las estrellas la opacara. Era como si supiera que una solitaria figura, sentada en el tejado de una casa, buscaba consuelo en su luz.

Se había sentido algo extraño en los últimos días, principiando con que no podía dormir libremente, lo cual explicaba su presencia en ese lugar. Sabía que tendría que intentarlo dentro de un rato, o estaría cansado para las prácticas del día siguiente. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Su Ama estaba aprendiendo muy rápido. En parte, esto lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso, por otro lado, también lo hacía temer por su vida... Pese a todo, no importaba demasiado, él la protegería hasta la muerte... ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?... Confundido, se llevó una mano a la sien. La otra voz había desaparecido... ya no podía escucharla... Pero su cabeza no era lo único que tenía mal, su corazón tampoco estaba muy bien...

- ¿No crees que el clima está bastante fresco como para que te quedes ahí? - preguntó una voz repentinamente, provocando que casi cayera del tejado.

- Touya - murmuró sorprendido al toparse con el joven de cabello negro parado en el jardín, observándolo con una pizca de curiosidad brillando en sus pupilas azules. - No te preocupes, yo no me enfermo - le dijo mientras señalaba una escalera. A decir verdad, era la noche más fría de todo el verano, pero el pronóstico del tiempo aseguraba que mejoraría.

- Sakura me comentó lo mismo hace algún tiempo - el joven se sentó bastante cerca del otro. - ¿Qué haces aquí Yue? - se dio cuenta de que los ojos del ángel mostraban preocupación.

Lo había notado algo extraño desde hace algunos días; tanto en su forma de Yukito, a quien seguía frecuentando pese a estar en áreas distintas en la universidad, como cuando se topaba con Yue, quien aparecía mucho por su casa desde que su hermana le hablara sobre su próximo viaje.

- Nada en realidad... solo no podía dormir... - tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía nervioso. - Voy a intentarlo más tarde...

- ¿Siguen entrenando? - el Guardián asintió. - Traté de que me explicaras mejor ese asunto del torneo, pero te negaste a hacerlo. ¿Es tan peligroso como me temo?

- Se lo pediste a Yukito, no a mí.

- Ya te he dicho que son la misma persona... ¿o aún cada apariencia tiene mente propia? - El ángel titubeó antes de responder.

- ... No... ya no... - esta afirmación asombró al joven.

- Que extraño... esperaba que se diera la fusión por completo, tal como me lo dijiste, pero no que sucediese tan rápido... - Bien, él tampoco lo esperaba... aunque tenía una sospecha al respecto.

- Creo que... alguien la aceleró...

- ¿Qué? - aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa - ¿Quien podría hacer algo así?

- Eriol... - su voz sonaba algo dolida - Después de todo, él es la reencarnación de Clow... aún tiene poder sobre sus hechizos... - o, mejor dicho, sobre él mismo.

- ¿Tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo?

- Si... - su corazón se encogió un poco - La primera vez que decidió enseñar nuevas habilidades a los guardianes, me quedé hablando con él un rato... forcé mi mente más de lo que podía aguantar y él calmó el dolor que esto provocó. - Ahora sabía que no fue lo único que había hecho. - Solo que desde entonces, la cabeza me ha estado doliendo continuamente. No es algo muy fuerte por lo que puedo soportarlo, pero no deja de ser molesto. - Y ya habían pasado cuatro largos días de todas formas.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Yukito? - sonaba preocupado. El Guardián no podría decir si lo estaba, ya que había permanecido con la mirada baja todo el tiempo.

- Ahora es diferente... Ya no es ni la conciencia de Yue ni la de Yukito... parece como si ambos habláramos al mismo tiempo... Ya no soy capaz de diferenciar uno de otro... - una sonrisa algo amarga se pintó en su rostro. - A este paso, algunos días más y seremos un solo ser... pero eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

- Me lo dices como si te hubiera obligado... simplemente te lo pedí Yue - se sentía ofendido.

- Lo siento... no sé qué me pasa... creo que mis emociones también sufrieron un desequilibrio con la fusión - dobló sus rodillas y se abrazó las piernas. Un curioso sentimiento de desolación lo abordó.

- Sakura no ha comentado nada al respecto... te controlas cuando estas con ellos, ¿verdad? - recibió una respuesta afirmativa - Al final, ¿quien quedó y quien se fue? ¿O se mezclaron del todo?

- Eriol me dijo que iba a ser la personalidad de Yue la que dominara, pero en cierto modo, creo que ambos nos mezclamos... A veces siento como lo haría Yukito, aunque mis reacciones son las de Yue...

- ¿Hablaste con ese chiquillo de esto?

- Iba a notarlo tarde o temprano... fue su conjuro... y me conoce muy bien... - Aunque quizás ya no fuese así. Se había preocupado de cumplir su promesa e intentar ser amigo del hechicero inglés, encontrándose con que había cambiado mucho. No podía decir que fuese el Clow que recordaba. Y él le había dicho algo similar... Yue también estaba cambiando, aunque aparentaba lo contrario.

- Si... te conoce... - ahora estaba celoso. - ¿Lo has... perdonado? - bueno, esa no era una pregunta oportuna.

- No he olvidado lo que pasé con él, si a eso te refieres... pero acepté que Eriol no es Clow... y que no va a serlo por más que anhele lo contrario... - un pesado silencio se formó entre ellos.

- Yukito... ¿qué opinaba sobre eso? - le costó hacer la pregunta.

- Él te quería... a pesar de todo...

- Entonces... si fue Yue quien dominó al final... - derrotado, así era como se sentía. Había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y todo por una brillante idea. - Creo que tengo que irme... - antes de que pudiera levantarse, una fina mano sujetó con suavidad la suya.

- No pienses más de lo que debes... Touya... - lo había hecho. Lo había detenido, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. - Solo estoy... muy confundido por el momento... eso es todo...

Desconcertado, observó al ángel de plata. Lucía muy agotado, pero solo en el sentido espiritual. Y aún así, podía sentir la misma necesidad emanando de él. La que había sentido cuando decidió hablarle y pedirle que él y Yukito volvieran a ser uno. Yue necesitaba ser amado. No soportaba la soledad, era una carga muy pesada para su corazón, y quería desesperadamente tener a alguien que lo quisiera... pero...

- ¿Yukito te pidió que me amaras? - soltó la pregunta de forma muy brusca.

- ... Si... - titubeó un poco. ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar eso? - Lo hizo...

- En ese caso... - Era definitivo, había perdido. - No quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo. Eres perfectamente libre de decidir... - sin darle tiempo de nada al otro, se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¡Espera! - el Guardián lo miraba finalmente. Y cuanto dolor había en sus ojos. - No hago esto porque Yukito me lo pidiera...

Esperanzado, se le acercó y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Yue intentó apartar la mirada, pero el joven se lo impidió tomando con suavidad su rostro entre sus manos. Desesperación, soledad, confusión... esos eran los sentimientos que podían leerse en el hermoso par de pupilas azules. Pero también había una muda súplica en su rostro. ¿Le pedía que no lo dejara?

- ¿Vas a darme una oportunidad? - le susurró.

- ... Yo... - Quería gritar que así era, quería confesarle que no solamente Yukito se había enamorado de él, quería suplicarle que lo ayudara a borrar su dolor... y no podía hacerlo... patéticas lágrimas lucharon por salir de sus ojos.

Touya sonrío. El alma de Yue era casi tan sencilla de leer como la de Yukito. ¿O era que el Guardián se la estaba abriendo a través de su expresión? Bien, solo había una forma de descubrirlo.

Despacio, procurando no sorprenderlo, el joven acercó su rostro hasta que pudo posar suavemente sus labios en los del ángel plateado. Éste no se resistió, rindiéndose por completo al millar de sensaciones que aquel gesto desataron en su alma. Ambos se sintieron libres de repente, además de aliviados. Como si bastase con eso para que sus corazones se unieran y volaran juntos a un mundo donde los esperaba la felicidad eterna. Los segundos pasaron y el beso se tornó profundo e intenso. Yue tenía los ojos cerrados y había rodeado con sus brazos al joven, quien había hecho lo mismo. Finalmente, la necesidad de aire se impuso y se separaron lentamente. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del ángel, haciendo sonreír al joven de cabello negro.

- Tomaré eso como un sí - murmuró sin apartar los brazos de su cuerpo. El Guardián sonrió, sintiéndose algo culpable.

- Creo que... debí responderte...

- Prefiero ese tipo de respuestas... - una idea un poco atrevida se le ocurrió de repente - ¿Vamos adentro? Tienes que intentar dormir ¿no? - la propuesta tomó desprevenido al ángel. Sabía que dormir no era exactamente lo que quería hacer, pero... ¿estaba listo para dar ese paso? - No te preocupes, no sucederá nada que no desees. Confía en mí.

- Lo hago - ambos caminaron hasta la orilla del tejado - Creo en ti.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Espiar se te ha hecho costumbre ¿verdad? - comentó Ruby Moon divertida. Había entrado sigilosamente a la habitación donde estaba su Amo.

- Aún si así fuera, creo que no soy el único con ese defecto. - Eriol movió su báculo dorado sobre el círculo que estaba en el suelo frente a él y la pareja que este mostraba se desvaneció. - ¿No estas celosa? - le tocaba divertirse a él.

- Realmente no... ¡es en serio! - exclamó al notar la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro del joven. - Yo no quería a Touya-kun como Yue... solo me obsesioné un poco con él - sonrió alegremente, apartando hacia atrás algunos mechones de cabello rosado.

- Me complace que lo aceptes... Yue merecía estar con él...

- Lo comprendo - se acercó al viejo sillón escarlata en el que su amo estaba sentado. - Yo tengo mejores ideas que enamorarme de mi amo - bromeó.

- ¿Piensas amar a alguien algún día?

- ¡Por supuesto! Solo que aún no llega la persona correcta... - El hechicero sonrió. Era interesante que su Guardiana pensara de ese modo. Y más porque él no había tenido mucho que ver en ello.

- Es curioso que tengas ese tipo de ideas... creo que ves demasiadas películas románticas Ruby Moon. - Convocando a un pequeño hechizo de levitación, hizo que un enorme libro se le acercara.

- ¿Y qué más hay de provecho en el televisor? además, ¡son tan hermosas! - de repente, lo miró con sospecha - Yo tampoco soy la única que sueña con un príncipe... ¿me equivocó al decir que tienes en mente a una princesa? - semejante pregunta turbó al hechicero.

- Eres más perspicaz de lo que creí - declaró sonriendo - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta si puedo saberlo?

- Oh... las miradas dicen más que mil palabras, tu me enseñaste eso... - la Guardiana Lunar sonrió - Y estoy muy contenta conque hayas encontrado a una candidata a asumir el puesto. Ahora se te ve mucho más feliz, te pareces más al antiguo Eriol - divertida con la expresión de sorpresa y estupor que provocó en su Amo, Ruby Moon salió de la habitación, era hora de cambiar de forma e irse a dormir.

- Tendré que vigilar más mis reacciones - murmuró el joven inglés, aún intranquilo.

La nueva residencia que el hechicero había comprado era bastante amplia, aunque no tanto como su antigua mansión, pero se le acercaba mucho. Tras la conversación con su guardiana, intentó leer durante un rato, sin embargo, las últimas palabras dichas no lo dejaban concentrarse. ¿Realmente Ruby Moon sabría quien era la persona que lo había impresionado tanto? Si era así, podía estar seguro de que iba a tener que cuidarse. Ella no solía ser muy paciente y si no lo veía haciendo algo al respecto, podría cometer una indiscreción. Esta posibilidad hizo que el joven se estremeciera. La sola idea le resultaba aterradora, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué... 

Dejando a un lado el libro, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la ventana. La Luna brillaba sobre la ciudad, recordándole a Kaho Mizuki... Con ella no había tenido muchos problemas. Ambos supieron todo el tiempo lo que sentía el otro, solo fue cuestión de aceptarlo, pero ahora... No tenía la menor idea de cuales serían los sentimientos de esa otra persona... Sin embargo, sabía a lo que se arriesgaba y no estaba dispuesto a perder...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los cálidos rayos del sol atravesaban levemente las cortinas, hiriendo un poco los ojos cerrados de una figura que dormía, obligándola a reaccionar. Sintiéndose algo confundido, se movió con la intención de levantarse, más el notar un par de brazos rodeándolo lo detuvo. ¿Qué sucedía ahí? Asombrado, se dio cuenta también de que estaba semidesnudo... Forzando a su memoria a darle respuestas, se volteó con lentitud, para encontrarse con el sereno rostro de un joven de cabello negro que aún dormía profundamente... Oh... eso lo explicaba todo...

Acomodándose nuevamente, permitió que los recuerdos fluyeran en su cabeza. Aquella noche, luego de que ambos bajaran del tejado, sus dudas por fin se despejaron, trayendo como resultado que... ¿Era necesario especificarlo? Teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que había despertado, no lo parecía... Un dulce sentimiento de felicidad brotó en su interior haciéndolo sonreír. No se arrepentía y sabía que no lo haría jamás... Asegurar esto podía parecer prematuro, pero algo en lo profundo de su alma le decía que podía confiar plenamente en él... que ese joven nunca lo dejaría...

- Buenos días - escuchó de repente. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- No sé si dormí algo realmente - murmuró sonrojándose. ¿Desde cuando se permitía esas libertades?

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? - antes que nada, necesitaba saber eso.

- No... y nunca lo haré... - se giró quedando de frente al joven.

- Te amo Yue - declaró sin poder contenerse.

- Y yo a ti...

Como si necesitaran asegurarse, las bocas de ambos se unieron en un profundo beso. Uno como todos los que se habían repartido aquella noche. El Guardián Lunar ahora estaba seguro de que lo que expresó era exactamente lo que sentía. Todo el dolor, la confusión y la desolación que habían reinado en su corazón se habían esfumado con el simple acto de aceptar sus sentimientos. Esa mañana, podía decir que era feliz otra vez...

El tiempo pasó para ambos entre cariñosas miradas, y aunque no lo deseaban, tenían que despedirse. Touya había llamado a su casa para avisar que se quedaba con Yukito, pero estaba seguro de que Sakura sospecharía, así que lo mejor era irse rápido.

Una vez en la puerta que daba a la calle, se dieron un último beso y el joven de cabello negro partió apresuradamente a su casa con una renovada sensación de felicidad. Yue lo observó hasta que se perdió entre las calles, para después cerrar la puerta y lanzar un suave suspiro de alegría.

- ¡Genial! Si alguien llega a contármelo, no lo creería - esa voz sobresaltó al Guardián. Ni entre un millón podría confundirla.

- ¡Kerberos! - exclamó entre asustado y furioso al descubrir la figura del león dorado en el tejado - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Me vas a decir que no puedo venir a visitarte? - replicó con fingida inocencia.

- Te conozco desde hace más que mucho tiempo, así que no me vengas con excusas tan tontas - decidido a no armar un alboroto en el vecindario, indicó a su compañero que entrara a la casa.

- ¡Qué envidia! ahora que ya eres uno solo otra vez, me vendré a vivir contigo - eso más bien parecía una amenaza, pero algo alertó al ángel. 

- ¿Cómo sabías eso?

- Igual que tú a mi, también te conozco Yue. Y debo decir que el Conejo de Nieve_(1)_ te ha cambiado un poco, ya no eres tan gruñón... ¿o fue Oniichan_(2)_ quien lo hizo? - una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

- No juegues con eso - replicó haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por evitar sonrojarse.

- Muy raro de tu parte ¿sabes? En medio de todos estos problemas te pones a seducir a una nueva víctima.

- ¡Deja el asunto en paz Kerberos! - ahora si no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas, lo que provocó una gran carcajada por parte del león. - No tengo porque discutir mi vida contigo - dijo volviéndole la espalda.

- El gruñón habitual ha regresado - comentó dejando de reír - Bueno, en realidad me alegro que te hayas decidido a dejar el pasado en su lugar - esto sorprendió al ángel - Y tal como dices, no es mi asunto... solo quería saber como estabas... - Yue inclinó la cabeza un segundo. ¿Por qué ese tonto siempre lo desarmaba con su lado amable?

- ¿A qué viniste exactamente? - preguntó mirando otra vez a su compañero.

- Sakura estaba preocupada. Escuchó cuando Oniichan llamó a su padre y le fue difícil conciliar el sueño, así que decidí venir a verte apenas amaneciera. - El Guardián Lunar se sonrojó nuevamente. Así que su Ama lo había sabido todo ese tiempo... - Creo que temía que tú y él discutieran.

- ¿Por qué? - estaba desconcertado.

- Ella me dijo que tú aún no aclarabas tus sentimientos... ¡Qué sorpresa se va a llevar!

- ¡No te atrevas a decirle lo que viste! - tal posibilidad resultaba aterradora.

- ¡Hey! No soy tan indiscreto ¿sabes? Además, ella se podrá imaginar el resto por si sola. - ¡Qué sencillo iba a resultar asustar a su compañero de ahora en adelante!

- Kerberos, te lo advierto, más vale que ella no se entere de esto - su tono y su mirada resultaban tan fríos y amenazantes como en el pasado, pero el león lo conocía muy bien.

- ¡De acuerdo! - tal reacción confirmaba que lo había asustado de verdad - No pensaba hacerlo, solo le diré que tú y él están bien... Por cierto, hoy no habrá práctica.

- ¿Y por qué motivo decidieron eso? - esta noticia lo sorprendió.

- Recibimos un mensaje de Eriol apenas despertamos. Dijo que necesitaba investigar algunas cosas, pero no aclaró cuales - aún estaba algo desconcertado - Creo que Sakura aprovechará para mandar a Oniichan de regreso contigo - Yue lo miró asustado - Así él no impedirá que ella se vaya con el mocoso... ¡Vaya parejitas las que me ha tocado conocer!

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? - pese a todo, su compañero lo preocupaba, aunque jamás iba a aceptarlo en su presencia.

- Estaré con mis amados videojuegos todo el día - los ojos le brillaron - Oh, y Supi va a llegar también, ¡voy a vencerlo en todo! - agregó con un alegre rugido.

- ¿Eriol se va a ir sin sus guardianes? - murmuró algo desconcertado.

- La chica rara también va a salir... no creo que investigar sea peligroso... ¿o piensas acompañarlo? - una insinuación de cuidado.

- Si él lo decidió así, no tengo porque entrometerme - además, si Touya iba a llegar...

- Hm, no creo que esa sea tu única razón. Bien, me voy. - El león caminó hasta la puerta.

- Más vale que recuerdes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo Kerberos - le dijo con el tono más frío que poseía - Le dices algo a nuestra Ama y juro que no vas a salir ileso - amenazas era lo único que servía la mayoría de las veces con su compañero después de todo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta - una nueva sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al salir, ignorando la mirada del otro. El Guardián Lunar lo siguió, todavía se sentía incómodo y preocupado. - Vamos Yue, sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mí... ¿recuerdas a Clow? - con este último comentario, se elevó en el aire sin esperar respuesta.

El ángel plateado se quedó en el borde de la puerta sonriendo ligeramente. Si, sabía que en ese tipo de asuntos, Kerberos podía ser más confiable de lo que parecía. Sin embargo, su expresión se ensombreció ligeramente al recordar a Eriol. ¿Qué sería lo que lo preocupó? Fuese lo que fuese, el Guardián tenía el extraño presentimiento de que no sería nada bueno... y no se enteró hasta un rato después de que no estaba nada alejado de la verdad...

**Continuará...**

NOTAS:

(1) Conejo de Nieve es como llama Kerberos a Yukito en algunos fanfics, creo que lo leí por primera vez en uno de **Morgan D.**, así que dejémosle el crédito a ella. Aunque me parece que así le dice también en el manga... pero no estoy segura.

(2) Oniichan, igualmente en los fanfics de **Morgan D.**, así es como Kerberos llama a Touya Kinomoto. En el manga creo que le dice Nii-chan, pero igualmente no estoy segura ¬¬

Ok, ya sé que hice actuar a Yue bastante... ¿dulce? ¿femenino? algo así, pero a final de cuentas, ya Nakuru lo ha dicho: No son seres humanos, el sexo es lo que menos importa. Por cierto, en el manga Touya tiene los ojos azules y en el anime creo que los tiene castaños, yo elegí quedarme con que son azules. Y creo que yo misma terminé confundiéndome, así que aclaro que tanto Touya como Sakura están de vacaciones u.u

Hago la aclaración de que una es la puerta que da a la calle y otra la puerta de la casa. ¿Recuerdan como era la casa de Yukito? Eso de que se tengan dos puertas es confuso ¬¬ Por cierto, ya no pienso escribir más sobre esta relación. Y advierto que me estoy saltando bastantes cosas, pero sé que si continuara escribiendo o aclarando detalles, terminaría copiándole su versión a **Morgan D**. Ella es la única que, desde mi punto de vista, saber tratar de forma correcta y real a los personajes Touya, Yue/Yukito y Eriol. Recomiendo mucho leer sus fanfics si alguien gusta tener una idea más clara.

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


	6. Oscuros Presagios, Una Oportunidad

**TORNEO MÁGICO**

Por Akane Kinomoto (Kinomoto-guiónbajo-Akane-arroba-yahoo-.-com-.-mx)

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Como siempre, shounen-ai en este capítulo... también ligeras insinuaciones de shoujo-ai.

**CAPÍTULO 06: Oscuros Presagios, Una Oportunidad**

Llevaba ahí cerca de cuatro horas y veía con decepción que sus intentos de encontrar respuestas no estaban obteniendo ningún resultado. Se trataba de una oscura y antigua biblioteca, propiedad de un grupo de monjes que vivían aislados del resto del mundo. Esta forma de vida se debía a la gran cantidad de información que ocultaban; sabían mejor que nadie que existían algunas cosas que estaban mejor en sitios protegidos, por lo mismo, no permitían el acceso a nadie ni mucho menos daban respuestas o información a personas extrañas. Debido a esto, la autorización para entrar la debía más a la magia que a cualquier otra cosa, pero no se arrepentía. Necesitaba de verdad confirmar o negar sus suposiciones, las cuales no lo alentaban demasiado...

Con un gesto de frustración, dejó el libro que había estado examinando y se levantó para buscar otro. Los estantes estaban repletos de polvosos y gruesos volúmenes. Recorrió con la mirada todos los títulos, sin hallar nada de su interés y estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando sus ojos se toparon con un extraño ejemplar en la parte de abajo. Se inclinó y sacó el libro con cuidado. Era completamente negro, salvo por el título, que estaba escrito en letras doradas. "Los Secretos de los Dioses Antiguos", decía según su traducción. ¿Podría referirse a lo que estaba buscando? Se lo llevó a la mesa donde había apilado un buen montón de libros y comenzó a examinarlo.

- Me temo que tendré que pedirle que detenga su lectura - dijo una voz algunos minutos más tarde. Era uno de los monjes, que lo observaba con desconfianza.

- No se preocupe, le aseguro que no intento saber como atraer a estas criaturas, sino todo lo contrario - podía utilizar su magia otra vez, pero prefirió intentar con las palabras.

- Muchos otros han dicho lo mismo... ¿cómo puedo confiar en usted?

- Por que yo tendría que estar totalmente loco para hacer algo así, además, si se da cuenta, ni siquiera estoy copiando nada del libro, ni voy a intentar sacarlo... solo busco una respuesta a mis presentimientos. - El monje analizó su persona y sus palabras durante unos momentos. Finalmente, lo miró a los ojos y el joven se vio obligado a soportar su mirada.

- De acuerdo, no he podido captar la más mínima maldad de usted, pero le aconsejo que tenga cuidado, ese libro es peligroso.

- Lo sé, por eso no voy a apartarlo de su cuidado - con una última advertencia, el monje se retiró.

El hechicero no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. Y para aumentar su preocupación e intranquilidad, resultó ser una confirmación a sus pensamientos... Las cosas iban a ponerse más difíciles de lo que ya estaban... Pero ¿podría confiar este secreto a alguien más? No... ya había soportado un carga similar en el pasado, ahora lo sabía... Y por mucho que lo perturbara, tenía que ser el único que supiera aquello... otra vez...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Eriol-kun... ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupada una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- No se preocupe Tomoyo-san, solo estoy algo contrariado - respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

La joven había llegado inesperadamente a visitarlo, diciéndole que se sentía un poco sola, y dado que Sakura se hallaba con su novio, el único con el que podía pasar la tarde era precisamente él. Sin embargo, el hechicero inglés no parecía hallarse muy a gusto con su compañía, ya que hablaba muy poco y tenía en todo momento la expresión de estar pensando en otra cosa, actitud que terminó por incomodar a la joven.

- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya... no quise importunarte - declaró sonriendo apenada.

- No, no es su culpa. Por favor, quédese - sus palabras lo sorprendieron incluso a él. - Más bien, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, no es muy amable de mi parte actuar como lo estoy haciendo.

- Si algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi Eriol-kun - volvió a sentarse en el cómodo sofá, regalando una mirada cargada de aprecio a su anfitrión.

- Lo sé, pero no es nada serio en verdad... - hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Tenía una buena oportunidad y la estaba desperdiciando, pero las cosas que danzaban por su mente no eran tan fáciles de olvidar. Aún así, lo intentó. - Va al mismo instituto que Sakura-san, ¿me equivoco?

- Si, aunque mi madre quería enviarme a estudiar al extranjero. - El cambio de tema fue bastante claro. - Según ella, fuera tendría mejores oportunidades, pero no podría separarme de mis amigos tanto tiempo - y su decisión le había traído algunas discusiones con Sonomi Daidouji.

- Lo entiendo, ha vivido muchas cosas a su lado como para que quisiera dejarlos solos - una nueva sonrisa brilló en su rostro.

Y con este primer paso, se inició una agradable conversación entre los dos. El hechicero se esforzó por que su mente no se distrajera. Por fortuna, eso le daba un buen pretexto para observar detenidamente a la joven, quien, animada con el nuevo humor de su acompañante, se expresaba de la manera emotiva que ya era común en su persona.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma muy alegre. Pero el joven inglés comenzó a sentirse levemente incómodo. Algunas preguntas y comentarios comprometedores se le estaban escapando, y era casi seguro que ella se iba a dar cuenta de lo que ocultaban. Recordaba con toda claridad la cantidad de veces que lo sorprendió con sus agudas observaciones. Sin duda, era una persona especial...

- Y ¿cómo le ha ido con los jóvenes Tomoyo-san? Seguro que ha tenido bastantes pretendientes - al instante, se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso. ¿Por qué no podía controlarse?

- La verdad si - la joven sonrió divertida. Estaba intentando descifrar los diferentes mensajes que recibía, ocultos en las palabras del hechicero. - Pero, si he de ser sincera, no me he arriesgado a tener una relación.

- ¿Podría preguntar la razón de su decisión? - estaba sorprendido con esta reciente noticia. Había imaginado lo contrario.

- Bueno... no estoy segura de como explicarlo... - se quedó pensativa un par de segundos. - Desde que fui testigo de lo sucedido entre Sakura-chan y Li-kun, deseo que me pase algo similar... sería muy bonito - un suspiro anhelante escapó de sus labios.

- Sin duda lo sería - comentó, ahora se sentía más calmado.

- ¿Y tú que me dices Eriol-kun? - de repente, recordó algo. - Oh, lo siento, olvidé que estás con Mizuki-sensei - una punzada de apagado dolor la recorrió por un segundo.

- ¿Se dio cuenta de eso? - otra vez, su agudeza lo impresionó - Nadie más se ha percatado._(1)_

- Era bastante obvio desde mi punto de vista - rió la joven, disimulando lo que en realidad sentía. - ¿Ella se quedó en Inglaterra? - advirtió que su pregunta no producía una reacción agradable por parte del joven. Su mirada se ensombreció ligeramente.

- No... creo que está en Francia... A decir verdad, no lo sé... - recargó la cabeza en el respaldo en un claro gesto de abatimiento. Tomoyo lo observó durante algunos minutos, esforzándose por leer más allá de su expresión. Él siempre le había dicho que le gustaba que fuese tan observadora... ¿Lo hacía por eso?... Nadie mejor que ella conocía esa respuesta...

- Mizuki-sensei... ¿terminó contigo por qué decidiste crecer otra vez? - la expresión turbada que obtuvo del joven fue suficiente respuesta.

- En verdad, a pesar de los años, sigue impresionándome Tomoyo-san - sonrió con algo de tristeza ante los recuerdos. - Y... si, Kaho se fue cuando le dije que ese era mi deseo... ella era una persona muy noble y bondadosa, pero no lo tomó muy bien, a pesar de que le ofrecí compartir el hechizo, me dijo que se había formado otra opinión de mi, que no esperaba que me gustara jugar tanto con la vida... ¿He de suponer que Sakura-san le dijo que no tenía la edad que aparentaba cuando me conocieron?

- ¿Se lo confesaste alguna vez? - recibió una respuesta afirmativa. - Bueno, ella no me lo contó, lo deduje por mí misma en base a lo que sucedió cuando Sakura-chan terminó de cambiar las cartas... Por lo otro, si he de ser sincera, a mi me hubiera agradado más que molestarme el hacerme niña otra vez - la sorpresa se reflejó nuevamente en la mirada del joven. - Cuando eres pequeño, puedes hacer muchas cosas que los adultos no pueden, además... esa edad es la más divertida de todas - sonrió alegremente - Por cierto... Tienes la misma edad que Fujitaka-san, ¿verdad?

- Tenía su misma edad... aunque si lo ponemos en términos de recuerdos, mi memoria abarca otra vida completa - ahora se sentía mucho más alegre.

- Imagino que eso debe ser agotador...

- Lo fue en un principio, sobre todo cuando iniciaron los sueños... en ellos tenía frecuentemente visiones de mi vida pasada y no dejaron de molestarme hasta que realicé ciertas cosas que me pedían... Aunque entender quien fui tampoco resultó sencillo, pero con el tiempo lo acepté... - Adoptó una expresión pensativa. - Quizás lo que más me costó fue asimilar la cantidad de cosas que sabía de mi anterior vida... los conocimientos que adquirí sobre la magia y la forma de pensar que tuve... Si, eso fue lo peor... - genial, había recordado otra vez el asunto que lo llevó a esa oscura biblioteca.

- Eriol-kun - llamó la joven al notar que el hechicero se sumergía en sus pensamientos otra vez. Era la misma expresión que tenía cuando llegó a su casa. - De verdad, si algo sucede, puedes decírmelo... No importa de qué se trate...

El joven inglés la observó detenidamente unos momentos, conmovido por su deseo de ayudarlo. ¿Podría confiarle ese secreto a ella? No, quizás lo único que conseguiría sería asustarla... Esto no era cierto, Tomoyo Daidouji no pertenecía a esa clase de personas... sin embargo...

- Juro que no voy a asustarme ni nada por el estilo - intentó animarlo mientras sonreía. - Es evidente que eso te preocupa mucho, créeme, te sentirías mejor contándoselo a alguien... no tienes que cargar con ese peso tú solo... - aquellas palabras lo hicieron sonreír.

- Hay cosas que es mejor que uno se guarde para sí mismo - respondió - El saber demasiado... bueno, prefiero ser solo yo quien se preocupe por ellas.

- Eso no me parece justo - objetó la joven. - Entiendo que quieras proteger a las personas que aprecias Eriol-kun, y ya sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con que confíes o no en ellas, pero ¿te parece que es lo correcto para ti mismo? - aquella pregunta desconcertó un poco al hechicero. - No quisiera que fueras solamente tú el que este sufriendo... - ahora era ella la que dejó escapar un comentario peligroso, pero no le importaba. - Si en verdad me consideras tu amiga... me gustaría ayudarte a cargar con lo que sabes... - se acercó hasta que pudo colocar su mano en la de él. - No estas solo... te lo aseguro...

Tal declaración lo sorprendió como pocas cosas lo habían conseguido. No se había detenido a pensar en el precio de su silencio para su propia persona. En el pasado, sufrir aquello en completa soledad por poco lo vuelve loco. Sino fuera por su fuerte voluntad... quien sabe donde y como habría terminado. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de zafiros brillando preocupados. Nunca lo había notado, pero los ojos de Tomoyo eran parecidos a los suyos, y no solamente por el color, sino por la gran cantidad de cosas que parecían ocultar. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo... una pequeña chispa que lo hizo decidirse.

- De acuerdo - sonrió con complicidad. - Pero he de suplicarle que no se lo diga a nadie más, ni siquiera a Sakura-san, ¿acepta esto? - la joven asintió. Iba a cumplir con su palabra. - Se trata de algo... muy malo en realidad... - su mirada se tornó seria. - Y tiene que ver con el torneo - esto impresionó un poco a Tomoyo, pero no iba a retractarse de su decisión. - Lo que sucede es que, analizando la historia de Ishikari-kun, se me ocurrió una posibilidad muy peligrosa, y para colmo esta se vio confirmada... Mis sospechas fueron las siguientes...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A través de la ventana de su cuarto, podía ver con claridad como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos distaban mucho de centrarse en apreciar los matices rojos y naranjas del cielo. Había escuchado una sorprendente y, sobre todo, aterradora historia de labios de uno de sus amigos. Pero lejos de sentirse asustada, su corazón ahora rebosaba de alegría. El lograr que ese joven le confiase semejante información era un punto a su favor.

Suspirando, se alejó de la ventana para recostarse en la amplia cama. Sabía perfectamente que eran aquellas sensaciones que él despertaba en su corazón, puesto que ya las había experimentado, aunque no con tanta intensidad. No las había negado, solo se había sentido inmensamente feliz de conocer, por fin, todo lo que su mejor amiga había vivido en su momento. Finalmente podía decir que estaba enamorada... Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, lo había estado desde que conoció a... su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, al igual que Sakura con Yukito, llegó a entender que ella no era la persona adecuada... Estaba destinada a sentir algo mucho más fuerte por alguien más... Ese sentimiento se despertó desde que lo vio por primera vez, hace ya muchos años, en la primaria. Solo que entonces él tenía a otra persona... Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por olvidarlo, más hoy se daba cuenta de que no le había servido de nada. Su corazón ya había elegido y no había vuelta atrás.

Recordó divertida el mensaje que había recibido con la plática de aquel día. Descifrarlo no le costó demasiado y más con algunas preguntas claves que él le había hecho... Bien, no estaba segura de cómo iban a enfrentar las duras pruebas que tenían ya a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ahora tenía la firme convicción de que iba a ayudar a sus amigos y de que sus ilusiones... tenían una pequeña oportunidad...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Estás seguro de que recuerdas como cocinar? - preguntó divertido un joven de cabello negro.

- No tienes que ser tan sarcástico, nuestras mentes solo se acoplaron una con la otra, no se borraron - respondió airado otro joven, de lentes y cabello gris oscuro.

- Yukito, si que has cambiado mucho, antes no me hubieras contestado así - se dejó caer en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión.

- Ya te lo he dicho, fue la personalidad de Yue la que dominó al final - con cautela, metió el molde de un pastel en el horno. Pese a que el no comía, se le había quedado el gusto de Yukito Tsukishirou por los dulces. Solo que debía cuidarse en adelante, si Kerberos lo descubría... mejor no imaginarlo. - ¿Piensas seguir acosándome a preguntas? - comentó yendo a sentarse junto a Touya en el sofá.

- No, ahora si corro el riesgo de que te enfades - bromeó rodeando al otro con uno de sus brazos. - Nunca vi a Yukito enojado, pero no me gustaría verte a ti en ese estado.

- Y te va a gustar menos si algún día me ves así, ahora déjame escuchar.

El día había pasado de forma muy tranquila para esa recién formada pareja. Yue había decidido quedarse como Yukito para probarse a sí mismo que era una misma conciencia en ambas formas. Touya había llegado un par de horas después de que Kerberos se marchara. Y habían estado juntos desde entonces. Salieron a pasear un rato, sin importarles las curiosas miradas del resto de la gente. Si bien para los demás no era extraño que dos chicos estuviesen juntos, tampoco era tan común. En esos momentos, se hallaban de vuelta en casa de Yukito, quien, ante un claro reto por parte de Touya, había decidido demostrarle que recordaba perfectamente todo lo que aprendió mientras la conciencia de Yue estaba dormida.

- Oye... ¿qué es eso? - preguntó el joven de cabello negro mirando hacia la ventana. El otro levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver lo que había.

Una especie de ave blanca revoloteaba frente al cristal, intentando, evidentemente, llamar la atención de los habitantes de aquella casa. Yukito se levantó y abrió la ventana. Su turbación fue en aumento cuando el ave se posó tranquilamente sobre su hombro, ya que pudo sentir una ligera esencia mágica emanando de ella. Al final, la reconoció.

- Un mensajero_(2)_ - murmuró impresionado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía uno.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - cuestionó el otro joven levantándose también. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta.

Algo aturdido, el Guardián Lunar permitió que el ave se colocara en su mano. Ésta brilló unos segundos mientras se transformaba en una hoja de papel, la cual tenía algo escrito. Sin cambiar de expresión, leyó el contenido y poco a poco, su sorpresa fue reemplazada por desconcierto e incredulidad. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía aquella nota? Bien, solo había un modo de averiguarlo... pero...

Preocupado por la actitud de Yukito, Touya se le acercó, quitándole la hoja de las manos. Pero de poco le sirvió esto, el mensaje estaba escrito en un idioma que reconoció como chino.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice? - preguntó ligeramente enfadado.

- Es de Eriol... quiere hablar con nosotros... - murmuró apenas.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿A quienes te refieres?

- A los cuatro guardianes... - decidiéndose de repente, convocó a sus alas para transformarse.

- Espera un segundo, ¿para qué te quiere exactamente? - reclamó apenas hubo terminado el proceso mágico. Estaba un poco celoso, sin mencionar enfadado.

Antes de que el otro pudiera responder, una voz gritó desde afuera.

- ¡Hey Yue! ¡Vamonos!

El Guardián salió apresuradamente seguido del joven de cabello oscuro. En la parte de afuera, flotando en el aire, se encontraban las figuras de un león dorado y una pantera negra, quienes miraban anhelantes hacia la casa. Sin dar oportunidad de decir nada al joven, el ángel plateado se volvió hacia él.

- Sakura está perfectamente, así que no te preocupes por ella, y perdóname, te lo explicaré todo cuando regrese.

Y decidiendo quedarse callado, Touya observó como el Guardián Lunar se elevaba hacia sus compañeros y las tres figuras aladas se perdían en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bien, me alegra que todos hayan venido - comentó el hechicero inglés sonriendo a los presentes. Estaban reunidos en el que ahora era su estudio; los cuatro guardianes observaban con preocupación y curiosidad al que había sido su creador.

- Su mensaje parecía urgente Amo Eriol - declaró Spinel Sun.

- En realidad, no lo era tanto... - el joven se sentó en su antiguo sillón escarlata, trayendo muchos recuerdos a la mente de sus igualmente antiguas creaciones.

- ¿Y piensas decirnos para qué nos llamaste? - Kerberos estaba impaciente, como de costumbre.

- Supongo que entre más pronto, mejor... Como quizás ya imaginen, lo que quiero decirles tiene relación con el torneo... y con la historia que nos relató Ishikari Akira. - Un silencio expectante siguió a sus palabras. - Después de que nuestro inesperado visitante se fue, pensé larga y detenidamente en sus palabras. Y hace dos días recordé una vieja leyenda... Cuando la escuché por primera vez, no le presté mucha atención, pero ahora... me parece crucial... - hizo una pequeña pausa en la que convocó un hechizo de levitación para atraer a una libreta, colocada sobre la mesa de centro. - La historia dice que hace mucho tiempo, antes de que existieran los humanos, reinaban en el mundo unos seres conocidos como los "Antiguos"; ahora se les trata como 'Los Primordiales o Primigenios'_(3)_. Estos eran terriblemente malignos... y muy poderosos... Tal parece que se divertían corrompiendo todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente. El como surgieron es algo que nadie sabe, se cree que ya existían en el universo y que llegaron de estrellas muy lejanas, yo no podría confirmarlo. Sin embargo, la era de caos que estos seres trajeron consigo, terminó en el instante en el que los dioses pelearon con los Primordiales; no solamente contra los que estaban en nuestro mundo, sino que hubo batallas en todos los planetas. Al final, los dioses expulsaron a la mayoría a una dimensión alterna a la nuestra, aunque a otros solo los sumieron en el llamado 'Sueño Eterno'. La paz pareció gobernar el universo desde entonces, ya que nadie suponía peligro alguno; sin embargo, hoy, rebuscando en viejos libros que contienen este tipo de leyendas, confirmé que hay formas de hacer despertar a alguno de estos seres o... de abrir un portal entre su dimensión... y la nuestra... - La sorpresa y el temor inundó el rostro de las criaturas mágicas.

- ¿Quieres decir que... el espejo...? - Ruby Moon no se atrevió a terminar.

- Eso explicaría los poderosos demonios que mencionó Ishikari - murmuró el ángel de plata.

- Exactamente Yue, eso mismo pensé yo. Si es verdad que aquel hechicero, sea quien sea, quiere abrir un portal hacia la llamada 'Dimensión Prohibida', solo puede significar que desea dejar entrar a alguno de los Primordiales.

- Pero ¿para qué querría semejante cosa? - se exaltó Ruby Moon - ¿Es que no sabe que nos podrían destruir a todos?

- Ya lo había mencionado Ishikari-kun, ¿recuerdan? - Eriol suspiró. - El dijo que 'aquel que los ayudara a invadir nuestra dimensión obtendría un poder inimaginable'. Supongo que eso es lo que persigue... - las expresiones de todo se tornaron sombrías.

- ¡Un segundo! - exclamó Kerberos de repente. - Has dicho que solo es una leyenda, así que ¡ni siquiera sabemos si esos seres existen de verdad!

- Me temo que yo si puedo confirmar que existan... - las miradas de todos se posaron en el hechicero con alarma. - En mi vida anterior como Clow Reed... fui vigilante en este mundo por un tiempo...

- ¿Vigilante? ¿qué es eso? - preguntó el león.

- Un vigilante es una persona elegida cuya misión consiste en estar atento al surgimiento de cosas extrañas en su planeta, sobre todo, hechos que se relacionen con la presencia de los Primordiales. Esto quiere decir... que alguna vez se puso bajo mi custodia la protección del mundo entero... pero no podía recordarlo...

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Amo? - Spinel lucía preocupado.

- ¿Quien te eligió como vigilante? - preguntó Kerberos un segundo después.

- No lo recuerdo... - murmuró - Ayer me llegó la respuesta de un amigo francés, que también es un hechicero, por una carta que le escribí. En ella, le pedía algún hechizo capaz de romper sellos poderosos puestos en la memoria de alguna persona. Hice esto por que noté que alguien me había puesto uno a mí... No en mi mente actual, sino en la que tuve como Clow Reed. Sin embargo, el hechizo funcionó a medias, por lo que no soy capaz de recordar con detalle las cosas...

- ¿Alguien pudo hechizarte a ti siendo Clow? - Ruby Moon se escuchaba más que incrédula.

- Por mucho que lo dudes, la respuesta es si. Fui llamado el 'Mago Más Poderoso del Mundo', no del universo - recargó la cabeza en el suave cuero escarlata, sintiéndose agotado. - Creo que la misma persona que me eligió como vigilante, cambió más tarde de parecer y me retiró del puesto, sellando mis recuerdos. Sin embargo, puedo recordar claramente lo que me explicó con respecto a esos seres... Y hay una advertencia resonando en mi cabeza con su voz...

- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó Yue en voz baja, luego de dejar pasar algunos segundos de silencio.

- 'Los Primordiales no solo son un peligro para los planetas... sino para el universo entero... de que estés atento o no a su presencia, podría definirse el destino de esta galaxia...' - recitó el hechicero con voz cansada.

Un pronunciado silencio reinó en la habitación. Si era verdad que esos seres existían, el peligro que corrían en el famoso torneo se incrementaba hasta límites no imaginados. Todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, sopesando probabilidades.

- De cualquier modo - la voz del león alado se dejó escuchar - Si conseguimos quitarle el espejo al loco que lo quiere usar, tendremos una oportunidad de que nada lamentable suceda.

- A veces me impresionas Kerberos - comentó el joven inglés sonriendo, lo que provocó un suave bufido por parte del guardián. - Tiene razón en lo que dijo. Yo no les conté esta historia para que perdieran los ánimos o las esperanzas, sino para que me ayudaran a estar atentos y para que comprendieran que el peso que cargamos en esta misión es muy grande.

- ¿Le has dicho esto a Sakura o a Li? - Yue podía adivinar la respuesta.

- No - tal como se lo imaginaba. - Y les suplico que ustedes tampoco lo hagan. Si no podemos evitar la catástrofe, seré yo quien les cuente la historia, pero en caso contrario... me gustaría que esto se quedara como un secreto entre nosotros.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en ellos? - Kerberos estaba ligeramente indignado.

- No se trata de que confíe o no en ellos... es solo que no quiero arruinar el resto de sus vidas con preocupaciones innecesarias... - Eriol se levantó, acercándose a la ventana. Afuera, brillaban las estrellas acompañadas por una debilitada Luna. - Los conozco... quizás no del todo, pero sé que si les dijera esto, no podrían mantenerse en paz aún cuando nada malo suceda... Cuando fui vigilante... saber sobre la existencia de esos seres traía como consecuencia que siempre los tuviera en la cabeza y que pocas veces pudiera estar tranquilo... No podía distraerme mucho tiempo, por más que lo intentara...

- De modo que ¿quieres ser vigilante otra vez? - justo como antes, Yue entendía muy bien sus pensamientos.

- No creo tener elección... - el hechicero inclinó la cabeza, abatido. - Incluso había pensado en conservar el secreto por mí mismo, pero... una persona me hizo cambiar de opinión... - se giró para mirar a sus creaciones con una sonrisa. - Espero que no les moleste.

- Estaría molesta si hubieras decidido ocultárnoslo Eriol - Ruby Moon se cruzó de brazos. - Mira que nos has asustado, pero no me hubiera gustado que tu historia se repitiera. Cuando menos así ya no estas solo - El resto de los guardianes asintió, concordando con sus palabras.

- Gracias a todos - su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada. - Solo me queda pedirles de nuevo que no vayan a comentar nada a los demás... y creo que ya los he entretenido bastante tiempo - añadió mirando a sus más antiguas creaciones. - Sakura-san podría estar por llegar a su casa.

- Con eso de que le enseñaste a ocultar su presencia... - Consideraba esa habilidad tanto una ventaja como lo contrario.

- Era necesario Kerberos. - Yue miró con desaprobación a su compañero.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes que repetírmelo! - rugió el Guardián Solar. - Bien, yo me voy. ¡Qué pasen buenas noches!

Con esta alegre despedida, el león salió volando por una de las enormes ventanas, y después de hacer un gesto de despedida, su compañero lo siguió. Minutos más tarde, ambos tomaron rutas diferentes. Kerberos se dirigió hacia la casa de su Ama y Yue fue a la suya propia. Sin embargo, el Guardián Lunar no estaba muy tranquilo y sabía que ninguno de los guardianes debía de estarlo en esos momentos, pero para él, la noticia fue peor ya que confirmaba, una vez más, que sus presentimientos raras veces estaban equivocados... Y si esto era verdad... las cosas se pondrían muy mal...

**Continuará...**

NOTAS:

(1) En el manga, Tomoyo se dio cuenta a la primera de que había algo entre Eriol y Kaho, recibiendo un cumplido por parte del primero. ¿Debo aclarar que cambié esto? Supongo que no. Por lo otro, ya he dicho que la edad verdadera de Eriol es invento mío, así que espero que nadie se haya creído que alguna vez se lo confesó a Sakura, ¿ok?

(2) Eso del mensajero lo tomé de la serie de Yami No Matsuei, aunque ahí las hojas no se transformaban en aves, sino solo se trataban de sellos... o como se llamen esos pergaminos raros que usan. Esto solo pasa en el anime, en el manga dicen que son espíritus que se convocan para llevar mensajes o hacer búsquedas... pero preferí la primera opción.

(3) Los Primordiales son seres inventados primeramente por H. P. Lovecraft, según estoy informada. Sin embargo, yo obtuve referencias sobre estos seres por primera vez en los fanfics de **Eduardo Castro**, un amigo cuyas historias me han impresionado mucho. No quiero plagiar las ideas de este autor, él mismo puede decirles que yo también coincidí con su forma de pensar, aunque difiero un poco en algunas cosas. Pero desde que leí su forma de plasmar su universo, me animé a intentar describir el mío, pese a que coincidamos en enemigos principales. Aunque la verdad es que jamás podré plasmar la misma atmósfera que él hace sentir en sus historias. Si alguien gusta saber más de los primordiales, puede preguntarme.

Por cierto, debo confesar que el asunto de los vigilantes si es obra de **Eduardo**, yo había pensado en algo similar, pero en otro nivel. Así mismo, algunos detalles también los tomé de sus fanfics. Otra cosa, en el anime Tomoyo tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules, en el manga, ambos son azules. Aquí son como en el anime.

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


	7. Un Momento A Solas

**TORNEO MÁGICO**

Por Akane Kinomoto (Kinomoto-guiónbajo-Akane-arroba-yahoo-.-com-.-mx)

**CAPÍTULO 07: Un Momento A Solas**

Estaba nervioso. Por mucho que lo negara, el estar mirando el reloj a cada momento, el caminar de vez en cuando alrededor del poste junto a él y el hecho de que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, evidenciaban que se hallaba muy inquieto. Aunque no era para menos, ya que... se había atrevido a hacerlo... Después de casi una semana de estarlo pensando, por fin había decidido pedirle a esa joven que saliera con él... Sin embargo, no podía decir que no hubiese contado con ayuda, ya que su impaciente Guardiana Lunar estuvo, en más de una ocasión, a punto de ir a arreglar una cita ella misma. Sonrió con indulgencia ante este recuerdo. Realmente, Ruby Moon no era buena para actuar de confesor de alguien...

- ¡Eriol-kun! - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar aquella voz.

Juntando cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad que tenía, intentó controlarse y sonreír a la recién llegada. Aunque no dio tan buen resultado, ya que la joven lucía maravillosamente hermosa. Casi se podía jurar que era una de aquellas princesas que aparecían en los cuentos de hadas.

- Lo siento, ¿me esperaste mucho? - se disculpó ella, admirando en silencio al apuesto joven que tenía enfrente.

No creía tener que aclararle a alguien lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía en aquellos momentos, ya que su sonrisa y su mirada hablaban por ella. Ni que decir del momento en el que el joven inglés se le había acercado silenciosamente después de la última practica de magia. Había estado más serio de lo normal, casi parecía preocupado. Por un instante, Tomoyo pensó que se debía a la oscura historia que le había relatado, pero esta creencia se desvaneció en cuanto lo vio aproximarse a ella, con una mirada firmemente decidida.

- No se preocupe, por verla a usted esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario - respondió sonriendo. No, definitivamente no iba a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué diablos le costaba tanto controlarse cuando la tenía cerca? En las prácticas de magia, le resultaba más fácil... salvo por la última... - ¿Me permite decirle que se ve muy hermosa Tomoyo-san? - declaró ofreciéndole el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas que había comprado.

- Gracias - murmuró apenas, sintiendo un ligero calor en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se había enterado que esa era su flor preferida? - Adoro las rosas blancas.

- Me alegra saberlo. ¿Nos vamos ya? - preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

- Claro... ¿y a dónde me va a llevar señor? - le dirigió una cándida sonrisa mientras se colgaba de su brazo, exactamente igual que una dama inglesa.

- Eso es una sorpresa - Eriol sufrió un leve escalofrío al sentir el brazo de la joven rodeando el suyo. Aquel iba a ser un agradable día, después de todo...

Y tal como lo habían pensado, resultó ser el que podrían calificar como "mejor día de sus vidas". Tomoyo sentía que había entrado a un maravilloso cuento de hadas, donde se le había permitido encontrar a su príncipe azul. Eriol la llevó a muchos lugares, la mayoría de ellos los hicieron darse cuenta de que tenían cientos de cosas en común. Risas, animadas discusiones y, sobre todo, largas miradas cariñosas, habían reinado en el ambiente que compartieron. De cuando en cuando, el joven inglés se preguntaba por qué su corazón rebosaba de felicidad... Ni siquiera con Kaho o con Yue se había sentido así... ¿Sería realmente Tomoyo la persona a la que más iba a amar?... Algo en su interior le decía que si, que por fin había encontrado a quien llevaba esperando dos vidas completas. La mañana y la tarde se fueron demasiado rápido para el agrado de ambos. Les parecía increíble que, con tan solo algunos momentos conviviendo, no quisieran separarse jamás.

- Este fue un día que nunca olvidaré - murmuró Tomoyo, recargada del joven, mientras observaban la enorme ciudad desde la torre de Tokyo. El sol comenzaba a ponerse tiñendo el cielo de diversos tonos de rojo.

- Opino lo mismo... - un repentino temor invadió al hechicero. - Tomoyo-san... ¿Me serviría de algo pedirle que se quede y no nos acompañe? - ella dudó unos segundos.

- Eriol-kun... hoy me has hecho muy feliz... - bajó la mirada, algo apenada. - ... y no mentiría si te dijera que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas... con la excepción de que deje marchar solos a mis amigos hacia algún peligro...

- Pero, ¿recuerda la historia que le conté? ¿la creyó? - ella asintió - ¿y a pesar de saber aquello desea ir?

- Dime... si las cosas fueran al revés, ¿me dejarías ir sola? - esto turbó un poco al joven.

- Por supuesto que no... - murmuró.

- Entonces, no me pidas que yo lo haga... Eriol-kun... - le tomó cariñosamente el rostro entre sus manos, fijando su mirada en la suya - Te quiero - confesó, el ardiente sentimiento brillando en sus irises azules - Sé que me arriesgo a morir acompañándolos... pero, si algo malo te pasara... estuviese donde estuviese, igualmente moriría...

Sin responder, y profundamente emocionado por tan noble y entregado amor, Eriol terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos, permitiendo a sus labios fusionarse con los de la joven. Aquella dulce unión les pareció que duraba horas cuando en realidad apenas pasaron unos segundos hasta que se separaron.

- Te amo Tomoyo... - confesó también, sin apartar la mirada. Ella le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

- Es la primera vez que no eres tan formal conmigo - comentó. El sonrió también.

- Es verdad, creo que mi educación se está esfumando.

- Lo prefiero así... Tanto en Inglaterra como en Japón, eso quiere decir que confías en mí... - expresó demostrando sus amplios conocimientos.

- Confié en ti desde el primer instante - replicó el joven.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me permites ir?

- No estoy de acuerdo... pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada más que protegerte - y lo haría hasta más allá de la muerte, de ser necesario.

- Gracias... pero recuerda que sin ti... - sus ojos se mostraron tristes - ... yo no podría vivir mucho tiempo...

- No te preocupes, el que lleve dos vidas y contando demuestra que acabar conmigo no es nada fácil.

Riendo ante el comentario, ambos se abrazaron contemplando lo último que quedaba de la puesta de sol. Sus sentimientos estaban aclarados por fin, al igual que sus decisiones para el futuro... Y en lo más profundo de sus corazones, sabían que ninguno dejaría que nada le sucediese al otro...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A pesar de ser un poco tarde, una pareja de jóvenes caminaba sin temor por el conocido Parque Pingüino, recordando viejos tiempos con entusiasmo. Después de unos minutos, se detuvieron ante la enorme estatua del rey, cuya boca hacía las veces de resbaladilla_(1)_ como juego infantil. Ahí se encontraron para muchos momentos importantes, descontando cuando fueron rivales en la captura de las Cartas Clow.

- Aquí quedamos de vernos cuando salimos juntos por primera vez... - comentó la joven, quien iba abrazada a su novio. - ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Lo difícil sería olvidarlo - respondió sonriendo. - Casi toda la ciudad está llena de recuerdos...

Eso era verdad. De hecho, aquel día se permitieron dar un largo paseo desde temprano por todos los lugares en los que habían estado juntos, finalizando con aquel parque. Durante este, a la joven hechicera le pareció distinguir entre la multitud a Eriol y Tomoyo juntos. Por lo menos había reconocido la presencia de su mejor amiga...

- ¿Crees que fuese Eriol-kun con quien vimos a Tomoyo-chan? - en realidad, deseaba que fuera así. Pese a que la joven de cabello negro no le había comentado nada al respecto, la intuición de Sakura se había desarrollado mucho, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos por el joven inglés.

- Estoy seguro de que era él... Me alegra saber que se decidió al fin... - este comentario extrañó a la joven.

- ¿Es que él te había dicho algo? - preguntó sorprendida.

- No, pero la forma en la que miraba a Daidouji... Era exactamente la misma con la que yo te miro a ti... - atrajo suavemente el cuerpo de la hechicera, haciéndola quedar frente a él.

- Entonces, también estoy segura - murmuró sonriendo, para después juntar sus labios con los del joven que amaba.

Algunos minutos más tarde, ambos se perdían entre los árboles, utilizando una ruta secreta que se habían creado solo para ellos, cuando deseaban perder al hermano de Sakura en sus primeras citas. Sus corazones estaban algo angustiados y temerosos, pero se habían cuidado de no demostrarlo... al menos por aquel día. Después de todo, mañana partían rumbo a lo desconocido... y solo el cielo sabría si volverían...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquello no le gustaba... Ese viaje al que iba a mandar a su hija no le agradaba en lo más mínimo... No era la primera vez que tenía presentimientos, pero nunca había tenido uno tan fuerte. ¿Sería acaso por sus nuevas habilidades? Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. La pequeña charla que tuvo con ese joven inglés tan misterioso le había aclarado muchas cosas, sobre todo en las que su hija no le supo dar razón... aún así... todo se le hacía tan extraño... Deseando poder irse a dormir, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón de la sala, donde había dejado encendido el televisor antes de pararse a mirar la noche por la ventana. Observó las imágenes parpadeantes por un rato, pero fue inútil. Sus pensamientos y su instinto de padre no lo dejaban en paz. Recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y se llevó una mano a la sien. De repente, un ruido en la planta alta atrajo su atención. ¿Quien estaría allá arriba? Sakura había salido, entonces... oh... ya lo recordaba... Seguramente se trataba de aquella extraña criatura... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Sonaba a algo griego... Kerberos, ese era...

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Ahora, si se concentraba, podía sentir claramente que había algo vivo y diferente en su casa, aparte de él. El hechicero inglés le había enseñado un par de cosas sobre como utilizar su nueva habilidad... quizás por eso estaba tan intranquilo... Cuando recién se había enterado de las cosas que había vivido su hija siendo tan pequeña y peor aún, cuando ella le dijo que había liberado "poderes mágicos" en él, se le había hecho un poco difícil de creer en un principio; sino fuera porque siempre había pensado que existían ciertas cosas diferentes a las que todos los humanos conocían... tal vez nunca lo habría creído... sin embargo, cuando Eriol Hiiragizawa se presentó trayendo una historia aún más fantástica, no le fue difícil confiar en su palabra... alguna parte de su mente, que recién había despertado, le decía que todo era verdad... justo como le decía en esos instantes que dejar ir a Sakura era la mejor opción... Pese a todo... a un padre no le era sencillo aceptar esto... Ni siquiera a uno cuya alma estaba dividida y que en el pasado había sido un gran y poderoso hechicero...

Todo sonaba tan irreal... Sin embargo... debía dejar ir a su pequeña... Por sobre todos sus presentimientos e intuiciones, sabía que su decisión era la correcta... Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo... y... nunca había tenido tanto miedo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yukito había estado bastante pensativo. Solo cuando Touya se esforzaba por atraer su atención, el otro parecía volver de un largo sueño, riendo y mostrándose alegre. Pero sus ojos no podían mentir... Si hubiesen sido los de Yue, quizás habrían confundido al joven de cabello negro, sin embargo, siendo Yukito, le era más difícil ocultar sus emociones. En aquellos momentos, se encontraban en la casa del Guardián, luego de haber pasado todo el día juntos.

- ¿Piensas decirme que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? - preguntó Touya, intranquilo también. - Has estado así desde que volviste de la casa de ese mocoso.

- Pese a que ya no lo sea, ese "mocoso" alguna vez fue mi creador... te agradecería que no lo volvieras a llamar así en mi presencia - había un deje de molestia en su voz.

- De acuerdo... en realidad no tengo nada contra él, solo es mi forma de hablar... - ¿por qué ahora casi le daba miedo molestarlo?

- Lo siento... estoy consciente de qué es por eso por lo que ellos te quieren tanto - bromeó, regresando a la realidad.

- Yo también puedo ser aterrador cuando me enfado ¿sabes? - gruñó desviando la mirada. Yukito sonrió acomodándose junto a él.

- En realidad, no lo eres tanto.

- ¿Vas a decirme que te dijo de una buena vez? - siendo justos, Touya se había reprimido de preguntarle nada al ver la expresión con la que había regresado en aquella lejana noche.

- Te lo diría si pudiera... le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie... No es porque sea la reencarnación de Clow, Touya - añadió notando la cara que había puesto el otro. - Solo es porque siempre soy fiel a mi palabra - aquel comentario atrajo nuevamente la intranquilidad al joven de ojos azules.

- Yukito... ¿es ese torneo tan peligroso como lo presiento? - El Guardián se mordió el labio, sin saber como responder. - Solo dime la verdad... no es solo mi hermana quien va a ir... sino también tú...

- Supongo que... si... lo es... - susurró resignándose.

- Imagino que Sakura te pidió que no me dijeras los detalles, ¿cierto?

- No es que mi Ama no confíe en ti... es solo que no quiso discutir contigo... sabía que no le permitirías ir...

- ¡¿Y cómo iba a permitírselo?! ¡Es mi hermana! - su voz se volvió un murmullo - Tengo que protegerla...

- Touya... - los ojos castaños de Yukito se tornaron serios - lo quieras aceptar o no, mi Ama es mucho más fuerte que tú. Incluso si recuperaras tus poderes, ella se ha convertido en una poderosa hechicera. Lo que más desea, es utilizar ese poder para proteger a aquellos que ama... además de que sabe que tiene que ir, suceda lo que suceda...

- ¿Tiene que ir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Quizás no te lo haya dicho, pero posee el don de la clarividencia... - el joven Kinomoto se mostró sumamente impresionado con esa información. - Algunas veces tiene sueños que predicen el futuro... y esos sueños le han mostrado que el peligro se acerca, no solo para ella, sino para todo el mundo... - estas palabras hicieron reír ligeramente al otro joven.

- Jamás imaginé que esa kaijuu, tan miedosa que siempre estaba pegada a mi espalda, se convertiría en una persona tan decidida... y fuerte...

- La experiencia con las cartas la ayudó a madurar mucho... aunque desde siempre ella me ha parecido una persona muy especial... - el Guardián calló. Había recordado que en sus inicios, Sakura no le había agradado nada, pero gracias a los recuerdos de Yukito y a sus propias experiencias, un profundo afecto había nacido en él hacia su ahora dueña.

- Dime algo, si aprecias tanto a la kaijuu, ¿por qué le dices "Ama"? Antes simplemente la llamabas Sakura.

- Por si se te ha olvidado, la memoria de Yukito estaba cambiada, y, fuera de esto, por mucho que la aprecie, sigue siendo mi Ama.

- Me parece que ya te ha pedido que la llames por su nombre.

- Lo ha hecho, pero no me agrada ser tan... irrespetuoso... - sus ojos se mostraron abatidos - Quizás lo parezca... pero no soy un ser humano, sigo siendo un ser viviente que nació de la magia...

- Tanto Sakura como yo te hemos dado nuestra opinión al respecto - comenzaba a exasperarse. ¿Es qué nunca iba a entenderlo? - No importa como hayas venido a este mundo, tu corazón es tan humano como el de cualquiera... incluso hay muchos seres humanos que no merecen ser llamados así... más bien parecen animales - gruñó recordando algunos documentales sobre la extinción de las especies.

- Gracias... - sonrió de forma cálida - Intentaré tenerlo siempre en mente.

- Más te vale - el joven sonaba divertido. - Bien - añadió luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio. - Me ha quedado claro que no puedo hacer nada para impedir que vayan a ese torneo... - Yukito lo miró, esperando - ... pero... al igual que el día en el que te brindé mis poderes... Prométeme que vas a cuidarte y que cuidarás de mi hermana... - Touya posó sus ojos en los del Guardián, se veían bastante serios.

- Sabes que lo haré... y no te preocupes... nada malo va a sucedernos...

La promesa se cerró otra vez entre ellos, más en esta ocasión, fue con un suave y tranquilo beso. El temor habitaba en el corazón del joven de cabello negro y sabía muy bien que no lo abandonaría hasta ver regresar sanas y salvas a las personas más importantes de su vida. Por otro lado, aquellos oscuros presentimientos que habían reinado en la mente del Guardián Lunar comenzaron a percibir una leve luz de esperanza. Sonriendo para sus adentros, recordó el conjuro de su Ama... "Pase lo que pase... todo estará bien..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasar el día entero en completa calma y sin tocar sus videojuegos no era nada normal en él, pero no podía evitarlo, se hallaba demasiado nervioso. Con gesto impaciente, se asomó a la ventana para contemplar la luna en su penúltima fase... Cuando saliera el sol... Por una vez, no le agradó del todo su símbolo de poder mágico. No estaba muy seguro de qué pensar sobre todo aquello, y más con la desconcertante historia que Eriol les había relatado... Había cumplido su palabra, como lo hacía siempre... Sakura no sabía ni una palabra al respecto... aunque no se sentía bien ocultándole las cosas a la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga...

Suspirando, se acercó a la pequeña habitación que la joven hechicera le había hecho. Era interesante que después de tanto tiempo aún le durara... Revisó por última vez una bolsita que ocupaba de maleta, la cual contenía su cargamento de dulces para el viaje, y con la cabeza llena de ideas tanto malas como buenas, se recostó en su cama. Necesitaba dormir, ya no podía seguir esperando a Sakura, quien en esos momentos, seguramente aún se encontraba con el "mocoso". Solo esperaba que llegara pronto, todos debían estar descansados para el gran día... que llegó más pronto de lo que hubiera querido...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Estoy aburrida, a estas horas ya no hay nada interesante en el televisor - comentó una voz femenina, mientras cambiaba continuamente de canal con el control remoto.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Yo esperaré al Amo Eriol - ofreció otra voz, desde un cómodo sofá, en el que leía tranquilamente.

- ¡Ahh! ¿Quien se cree para llegar tan tarde? - Nakuru se enfadó, lanzando el control a un lado. - Y se atrevió a decirme que no saliera...

- Era mejor así, sueles tardar demasiado. Además ¿no eras tú quien quería que el Amo saliera con la señorita Daidouji?

- Si, pero no que me mantuviera encerrada - la mirada de la guardiana se iluminó - ¡Sería genial si Tomoyo-chan se viniera a vivir con nosotros! Esa Kaho nunca me cayó muy bien, era demasiado... extraña...

- Mizuki-san es una persona muy respetable, lo que pasa es que no te agradaba que se metiera con tu forma de vestir.

- ¡¿Quien es ella para decirme como debo ser?! - Nakuru arrugó la nariz en un gesto de enfado - Siento que Eriol lo haya pasado tan mal, pero me alegra que se separaran. Ella jamás comprendería a nuestro Amo.

- Como si tú lo hicieras - murmuró Spinel cambiando de página. 

Ambos guardianes se encontraban solos en su hogar bajo sus formas falsas. El hechicero inglés les había pedido que no salieran y que se mantuvieran alertas. Sin embargo, esta decisión no agradó del todo a la Guardiana, tal como ya lo expresó.

- Oye Supi... ¿crees que todo salga bien allá? - preguntó, repentinamente preocupada.

- Nadie puede asegurar que algo va a salir bien o mal... ni siquiera el Amo... - levantó la mirada del libro, fijando sus pequeños ojos en su compañera - ... pero quiero confiar en que las cosas no se nos pongan tan difíciles...

- Tienes razón... yo también confiaré en ello...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ten siempre esperanza en el futuro" le había dicho su padre alguna vez. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que mantuviera ese tipo de ideas si se hubiera hallado en la misma situación en la que él estaba... aunque... quizás no... Una sonrisa de amargura se pintó en su rostro. Tal parecía que aquella noche tampoco iba a dormir bien, pero eso ya no se le hacía ningún problema, hacía mucho que no lo conseguía de todas formas... Suspiró, intentando apartar la repentina furia que lo había invadido... o debería decir, odio... Si, lo odiaba. Jamás había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos hacia nadie y sus padres lo educaron para que aprendiera a perdonar, pero... ¿cómo perdonar a alguien que había asesinado a toda su familia? A pesar de que algunos habían sobrevivido no era lo mismo... no eran sus padres, ni sus hermanos...

Sacudió la cabeza desesperado. Debía apartar, de una vez por todas, esos pensamientos y recuerdos de su cabeza, tenía que descansar lo mejor posible, ya que... mañana era el gran día. El momento en el que se enfrentaría a ese sujeto... y obtendría su venganza... aunque algo en su interior le decía que ese no era el camino correcto y que si lo seguía, una gran catástrofe caería sobre él. Pero no le importaba, nada lo detendría, aún cuando perdiera la vida, iba a llevarse a ese sujeto al infierno... y si para eso tenía que hacer a un lado las claras advertencias de su corazón... lo haría...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche pasó tranquilamente para casi todos los habitantes de la colonia Tomoeda... sin imaginar siquiera que el destino de, quizás todo el mundo, se hallaba en manos de un grupo de jóvenes que en aquellos momentos dormían intranquilos, asediados por horrorosas imágenes en las que fallaban con su misión... sin embargo, solo a una se le mostraban hechos reales y mayormente posibles que a los demás... Y aquellas visiones la llenaban de más valor y decisión que el que nunca había tenido hasta esos momentos... el final... nadie lo sabía...

**Continuará...**

NOTAS:

(1) Resbaladilla, así se le llama en mi país al juego que tiene ese pingüino en la boca, aunque creo que otros lo conocen por tobogán.

Siento no haber descrito muy bien la cita entre Eriol y Tomoyo, pero en realidad no soy nada buena con ese tipo de cosas -- Y en cuanto a la pareja Shaoran / Sakura... bien, los voy a estar tratando todo el rato, así que no creí que necesitaran mucho protagonismo en este capítulo. Para ser sincera, me centré en las parejas nuevas. Otra cosa, siento tanto besuqueo, suelo ser bastante cursi cuando me lo propongo.

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


	8. El Viaje

**TORNEO MÁGICO**

Por Akane Kinomoto (Kinomoto-guiónbajo-Akane-arroba-yahoo-.-com-.-mx)

**CAPÍTULO 08: El Viaje**

Por una vez, les tocó levantarse temprano en un día sin clases. Habían acordado reunirse en el aeropuerto a una hora específica, y en esos momentos, el grupo solo esperaba a Sonomi Daidouji, quien había suplicado poder ir a despedir a su hija. Ninguno llevaba demasiado equipaje, solo algunas cosas esenciales, además de dinero. Shaoran observaba el reloj de forma insistente, hasta que Eriol le dijo que aún tenían tiempo. Sakura, por su parte, estaba muy entusiasmada con la oportunidad de viajar en avión, ya que era la segunda vez que lo hacía, aunque aún se sentía apenada frente al joven inglés, quien se encargó de pagar los boletos de ella y de Yukito. Algunas veces, el no tener demasiado dinero lograba deprimirla. En realidad, jamás había envidiado las cosas materiales, pero le gustaba mucho viajar... y solo un par de veces se le había presentado la posibilidad de hacerlo...

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó una voz de repente. Alzando la mirada, pudieron ver a la madre de la joven, quien llegaba bastante apurada. - ¡Temí que fuese demasiado tarde!

- Apenas llegó a tiempo, Sonomi-kun_(1)_ - comentó Fujitaka sonriente.

- Mamá, te dije que si no podías... - comenzó Tomoyo.

- ¡No creerás que voy a dejar ir a mi hija al otro lado del país sin despedirme de ella! - interrumpió su madre. Su hija le había dicho que iba a acompañar a sus amigos en ese viaje, que habían decidido hacer ya que tan solo les quedaba una semana de vacaciones. Obviamente, se guardó el resto de la información para sí misma.

- Bueno, mejor nos damos prisa, ya están llamando para que abordemos - comunicó Eriol, escuchando a una profunda voz femenina que anunciaba los vuelos.

Las lágrimas por parte de Sonomi no se hicieron esperar, así como las recomendaciones y consejos de ambos padres a sus respectivas hijas. Touya amenazó al joven chino para que le regresara con bien a su hermana, cosa que, por una vez, no ofendió al hechicero. Entre este tipo de conversaciones, el grupo se dirigió al pasillo para abordar el avión. Yukito, algo incómodo, tuvo que despedirse de forma un poco efusiva, ya que de no hacerlo, los demás podrían sospechar que algo le sucedía; en otras palabras, se vio obligado a fingir que aún era su antiguo "yo". Touya no habló mucho, solo le pidió a sus dos seres queridos que se cuidaran. Fujitaka y Sonomi despidieron a todos con alegría, pese a que uno no se hallaba nada tranquilo, y se quedaron contemplando a sus familiares y amigos hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Por dentro, el avión resultó ser algo diferente a como Sakura lo recordaba, ya que los asientos iban en parejas, el baño estaba al fondo y tenían una enorme pantalla al frente, además, los aditamentos en cada uno de los lugares eran nuevos para ella. Era obvio que al cambiar de línea área por una de más calidad, las cosas mejorarían. Entre ligeros empujones, el grupo encontró sus correspondientes asientos y se quedaron en silencio al notar un pequeño problema: ¿quien iba a sentarse con quien? Obviamente, las dos parejas que estaban formadas iban a desear estar juntas, pero eso dejaba la opción de que Yukito se sentara junto a Nakuru... lo cual podía resultar peligroso... Por más que se habían esforzado, ni Sakura ni Eriol consiguieron que ambos guardianes lunares se llevaran bien. Resultaba tan difícil como querer mezclar el agua y el aceite...

- Nakuru-san, si gustas podemos sentarnos juntas - sugirió amablemente Tomoyo, notando el dilema en el que se encontraban.

- ¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría! - su entusiasmo se apagó al recordar algo - Pero... ¿no sería mejor que viajaras con Eriol? - aquello incomodó a ambos jóvenes y más cuando Sakura y Shaoran los miraron sonrientes.

- Deberías tratar de ser menos indiscreta - murmuró el joven inglés a su guardiana.

- Debemos decidir rápido, el resto de los pasajeros ya está llegando - apuntó la hechicera al notar que una familia esperaba tras de ellos.

En ese momento, Yukito se sentó en uno de los lugares y distrajo su mirada en la parte de afuera, dando a entender que no le importaba con quien se fuera. Bueno, en el fondo si que le importaba, pero no iba a interferir en la nueva relación de su antiguo Amo. Si él también había encontrado lo que buscaba... no le quedaba más remedio que asegurarse de su felicidad... además, no iba a darle motivos a Touya para que odiara al hechicero inglés... o para que dudara de él mismo...

- Nakuru me temo que te irás con Tsukishirou-san - Eriol mostró una enorme sonrisa a la joven. Había entendido el mensaje del guardián, justo como lo hacía en el pasado.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no quiero ir con él! - se sentía atrapada, sabía que no tenía opción. - De acuerdo - cedió a regañadientes - ¡Aunque no digas que no tienes advertido que voy a molestarlo! - gruñó a su Amo.

Una vez arreglado este problema, cada pareja se sentó junta. Por los pequeños guardianes solares, ninguno de los hechiceros se preocupaba, ya que cada uno llevaba el suyo en sus piernas fingiendo ser un peluche, aunque esto les resultaba algo fastidioso. Al principio, mientras esperaban el despegue, hablaron un poco entre ellos, pero la atención de Sakura, quien discutía en voz baja con Kero, pronto se desvió hacia el resto de los pasajeros. Las personas con las que iban a compartir el viaje resultaban interesantes. La joven reconoció a algunos profesores de la Universidad de su padre, quienes por fortuna, no la conocían a ella; también resultaban evidentes los ejecutivos u hombres de negocios por lo caro de sus ropas y sus ademanes, a veces arrogantes, a veces refinados. Las familias que se iban de vacaciones no podían faltar, después de todo, estaban viajando en clase media, pero no por esto, las comodidades dejaban de ser suficientes. Quizás por esto, aquellas personas con toda la apariencia de estar en la cúspide de la sociedad, no se molestaron en viajar en primera clase.

Una sobrecargo apareció al principio de las filas de asientos, suplicando por la atención de los pasajeros. Tan pronto como la obtuvo, comenzó una breve explicación sobre los cuidados que debían de tener durante el viaje, indicando también diversas instrucciones que podrían hacerles falta si se presentaba alguna emergencia. Finalmente, se despidió y, con una pequeña sacudida en el estómago, todos notaron que el avión despegaba. Apenas el pájaro mecánico se estabilizó en el aire, las voces de los viajeros se alzaron nuevamente, conversando animados.

- ¡Es tan hermoso! - exclamó la joven hechicera mirando por la ventanilla. - ¡Estamos cerca de las nubes!

- ¿Nunca había viajado en avión, Sakura-san? - desde el asiento de atrás, la voz de Eriol se dejó escuchar.

- En realidad, solo una vez, cuando gané un viaje a Hong Kong,_(2)_ pero me parece que la línea área era distinta... - su voz se apagó un poco - Eriol-kun, te aseguro que te voy a devolver el dinero...

- Y yo le aseguro que si lo hiciera me sentiría ofendido - la hechicera se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida. - No se lo estoy cobrando ni pienso hacerlo Sakura-san, además quisiera que lo tomara como parte de mi deuda con usted por haberle causado tantos problemas en el pasado.

- Esos problemas fueron necesarios, así lo entenderé siempre - la joven sonrió, sintiéndose más alegre. No era que no considerara al hechicero como su amigo, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su presencia. Si Tomoyo o Shaoran hubieran tenido el mismo gesto para con ella, simplemente se los hubiera agradecido mucho y buscaría más tarde la forma de devolverles el favor, sin que ello la desanimara en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, con Eriol era... diferente... al menos por el momento.

- Me alegra que lo vea de esa manera - el hechicero volvió a recargarse de su asiento.

- ¿Cómo es tu familia Eriol-kun? - preguntó Tomoyo, fijando sus hermosos ojos azules en el joven a su lado - No me has hablado mucho de eso.

- No es un clan de hechiceros, si a eso te refieres... - se quedó pensativo unos instantes - Me parece que alguna vez fuimos parte de una antigua familia real de Japón, pero cuando una rama de la misma emigró a Inglaterra, perdimos contacto con el país... - cerró los ojos, recordando los datos que había acumulado sobre el nicho en el que le tocó nacer - Aún así, las riquezas que poseemos en antigüedades son bastante amplias... Y no solamente japonesas, sino también inglesas y chinas... Algunos de mis familiares adquirieron el don mágico al juntarse con las familias de magos que habitan en Inglaterra, así que este poder no es tan extraño entre los míos... Pero, tan solo mis padres y mi hermana saben que no tengo la edad que aparento ahora y a pesar de que los incomodó en un principio, ya se han acostumbrado.

- ¿Tienes una hermana? - Sakura estaba sorprendida.

- Si, su nombre es Sheila - el joven sonrió. - Antes era menor que yo, pero ahora las cosas están al revés. Ella no es una hechicera por lo que no sabe mucho de estas cosas... Actualmente está casada y se hace cargo de los negocios de la familia. Yo les dije a mis padres que prefería que no me heredaran nada, así que ella se quedó con la compañía desde que mi padre decidió retirarse. Sin embargo, dado que conocen mi gusto por las antigüedades, me dejaron la mansión en la que vivía allá en Inglaterra. Me parece que esta existe desde mi otra vida... o por lo menos tengo algunos recuerdos donde pasaba frente a ella en ocasiones. Y creo que desde ahí me puse a investigar sobe la familia que la habitaba...

- Que curioso que desde entonces te llamara la atención - comentó la hechicera para después observar a su acompañante - ¿Y tú Shaoran-kun? Cuéntanos sobre tu familia - pidió sonriendo.

- A los miembros del clan nos hacen aprender nuestra historia desde niños - comenzó, su voz sonaba algo seria. - Aunque realmente poco se sabe de sus inicios, parece que nuestra familia ha existido en China desde que ésta comenzaba a formarse, algunos cuentan leyendas sobre la dinastía Shang, que fue la primera en gobernar; el don mágico también ha estado con nosotros desde entonces, aunque pocos sabían utilizarlo por miedo a que el gobierno los descubriera. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y el descubrimiento de que no éramos los únicos en el mundo con este tipo de habilidades, se optó por desarrollarlas en secreto, aunque no negaré que hubo serios problemas al principio, sobre todo con aquellos que tenían ansias de poder - hizo una pequeña pausa. - Creo que el más peligroso fue un sujeto llamado Li Huang, quien por poco ocasiona el exterminio completo del clan. En la actualidad, vivimos bastante bien como una antigua familia muy respetable... solo que eso trae problemas algunas veces... - terminó con un dejo de fastidio. El que su familia tuviera que cumplir tantas expectativas sociales lo molestaba a menudo.

- ¡Ambos saben cosas muy interesantes! - exclamó admirada Sakura.

- Sería emocionante formar parte de esa historia - comentó una sonriente Tomoyo.

- ¿Hoe? ¿Es que ya estas pensando en el matrimonio, Tomoyo-chan? - inquirió un poco asustada.

- Oh... eso ya lo veremos - la joven rió de buena gana al notar la cara que había puesto Eriol ante el comentario. El hechicero se medio sonrojó y volteó el rostro a otro lado. - Sakura-chan, ¿tú no has pensando en ello? Tu madre se casó a tu edad después de todo, ¿no? - su tono era ligeramente malicioso.

- ¡¿Yo?! - miró de reojo a Shaoran, quien tuvo una reacción parecida a la del joven inglés. - ¡Hoee! ¡Es muy pronto para pensar en eso! - declaró sonrojada ante las risas de su mejor amiga. Pese al paso de los años, Sakura no había perdido su expresión característica.

- ¡Se verían muy lindas vestidas de novias! - intervino Nakuru desde el asiento de adelante, había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación.

- Más vale que no les des ideas - gruñó la conocida voz de Kerberos.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Algún día van a casarse! - los ojos de la guardiana se pusieron como un par de estrellitas al más puro estilo de Tomoyo. - ¡Yo quiero ser la madrina de ambas! - su voz se tornó amenazadora - ¡Pero espero que no abandonen a las parejas que ya tienen! - Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron de reojo.

- ¡Ni pensarlo! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo, acto que hizo sonrojar otra vez a los hechiceros. Las tres jóvenes rieron alegremente.

- Entre mujeres se entienden bastante bien... - murmuró Eriol.

- El problema que tenemos nosotros es entenderlas a ellas - Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

- En eso tengo que darle la razón, Li-kun - el joven inglés se oía divertido.

Con conversaciones por el estilo, el largo viaje continuó. Todos intentaron hablar lo menos posible sobre el torneo o sobre lo que les podría suceder al llegar a Naha. En realidad, se habían puesto de acuerdo en una cosa: pasara lo que pasara, lo iban a enfrentar, así que ¿por qué preocuparse desde antes? Este hecho les subió los ánimos bastante, de modo que no necesitaban estar muy alertas. El único que no participaba en las animadas discusiones era Yukito. Desde que despegaron no había quitado la vista de la ventana, por la que solo se veían las nubes y abajo el mar. No era normal que él estuviera tan callado y esto tuvo que atraer la atención de Nakuru.

- ¿Te sientes bien Tsukishirou-kun? - preguntó mirándolo atentamente - No has hablado para nada.

- No es nada... estoy bien - su voz, pese a ser la misma, tenía un tono diferente.

- Creo que si te pasa algo - insistió la guardiana. En los asientos de atrás, Sakura y Eriol se quedaron repentinamente serios, incluso Kerberos miró sorprendido a su Ama, quien tenía una cara algo asustada. - ¿Y desde cuando contestas de ese modo? Suenas como alguien odioso que conozco muy bien.

- Quizás no me conoces tan bien como crees, Ruby Moon - pese a ser la voz de Yukito, eso definitivamente sonó como si otra persona lo hubiera dicho, además, ¡él no sabía su verdadero nombre!

- ¿Yue? - exclamó la joven sorprendida - ¿Qué le estas haciendo a Tsukishirou-kun?

- Nada en lo que debas entrometerte - el volumen de su voz era bajo, pero su frialdad habitual era notable.

- ¡Si eres tú! - gritó levantándose bruscamente del asiento, acto que atrajo la atención de todos los pasajeros. Al darse cuenta, Nakuru sonrió e hizo una reverencia, disculpándose, para después volver a sentarse. - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? - murmuró enfadada una vez que se aseguró de que los demás habían dejado de mirarla.

- Por favor, cálmese Nakuru-san - pidió Sakura en voz baja - Lo que pasa es que... Yue-san y Yukito-san, ahora son una sola persona... - semejante información dejó sorprendidos a los que no estaban enterados.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - intervino el hechicero chino.

- Sus conciencias si podían fusionarse - esta vez fue la voz de Eriol la que se escuchó. - Cuando era Clow, hechicé la mente de Yue de tal modo que una parte actuara como la conciencia de Yukito, sin embargo, este hechizo no era irreversible. Yue lo ha roto por sí mismo, de tal modo que ahora... ya no hay diferencia alguna entre los dos...

- ¿Quieres decir que Tsukishirou-san ya no es diferente de Yue-san? - preguntó Tomoyo.

- Exactamente... al parecer, tan solo Sakura-san estaba enterada de ese cambio - el joven inglés sonrió.

- No quise que nadie más lo supiera, puesto que era un asunto que solamente concernía a Yue-san - se disculpó la joven.

No hubo más comentarios después de sus palabras. Todos se encontraban bastante pensativos al respecto. Por una parte, Eriol se había esperado que algún día su anterior Guardián tomara esa decisión, pero por otra... bueno, él mismo ya lo había dicho, los corazones eran duros de predecir. Sobre todo el de Yue. Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente sus labios. Había esperado que Sakura amara a Yukito... en otras palabras, había querido que se enamorara de él, tal y como lo había hecho durante algún tiempo. Jamás imaginó que el propio Yukito elegiría por su cuenta... pero así había sido... y no existía forma de cambiar eso...

Pasado un rato, las animadas conversaciones volvieron a darse, aunque Nakuru actuaba como si el asiento que Yukito ocupaba estuviera vacío, cosa que traía sin cuidado al Guardián, incluso estaba agradecido, puesto que así ya no tendría que fingir más ante ellos y se permitió no cambiar su actitud silenciosa en todo lo que duró el viaje. Finalmente, la luz roja en la parte delantera del avión se encendió, trayendo consigo un mar de incertidumbre a los jóvenes que realizaban ese viaje por algo muy distinto a la diversión... Sin embargo, ninguno comentó nada al respecto, aún cuando la misma pregunta daba vueltas en la cabeza de cada uno: ¿Qué iría a suceder?...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Los dos que esperaba han llegado, mi señor - susurró apenas una voz que se escuchaba aterrorizada.

- Excelente... - lejos de animarse con esta palabra de aprobación, el hombre únicamente se sintió más asustado. - Espero que los preparativos ya estén terminados... - el tono era amenazante.

- ¡Po... Por supuesto mi señor! - se apresuró a responder al tiempo que un escalofrío lo recorría.

- Muy bien... Puedes retirarte...

Ante la autorización, se levantó del suelo con la cabeza inclinada y salió casi corriendo de la oscura habitación. Una vez afuera, se permitió suspirar, aliviado... ¿Quien, maldita sea, le había mandado que se metiera donde no debía? No podía culpar a nadie más que a su propia estupidez... y ahora estaba atrapado... completamente acorralado en las redes de un hombre que podría volverlo polvo con un mínimo movimiento de su mano... Eso solo si se le podía llamar hombre a lo que sea que estuviera ahí dentro... Tragó saliva mientras se encaminaba hacia otra sala de aquel enorme lugar. Ahora era el momento de recobrar la compostura...

Cuando llegó, se encontró con un numeroso grupo de seres con formas extrañas que lo esperaban. Éstos se arrodillaron ante el, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa maligna emergiera a sus labios. Fuera de aquella tenebrosa habitación, era él quien mandaba. Aquello le gustaba, no podía ni iba a negarlo, pero... las cosas que su Amo quería llevar a cabo no lo entusiasmaban demasiado. Sabía en que agujero se estaban metiendo, y sabía muy bien que si su Amo no perdonaba fácilmente los errores... aquellos otros seres tampoco...

Sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo de estar pensando en esas cosas. Levantó la mano para llamar a un báculo negro que había estado recargado en un rincón. Después, lo utilizó para dibujar un enorme círculo en el suelo, alrededor del que se juntaron aquellas horrorosas criaturas. Ante una nueva orden, varias imágenes comenzaron a desfilar en el círculo, mostrando a dos jóvenes alternativamente.

- Estos son sus objetivos - les dijo. - Uno de ellos es el que tiene lo que nos falta. Atacarán cuando reciban la orden y no antes. Y recuerden, nuestro Amo los quiere vivos...

Las criaturas hicieron sonidos aterradores, que fueron aumentando de volumen, hasta formar un coro que habría helado la sangre de cualquiera. El hombre, adivinando la ansiedad de sus servidores, soltó una carcajada maligna que se distorsionó en medio del horrible canto de aquellos seres infernales...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, obligándolo a mirar por la ventana del tren con un gesto de extrañeza.

- ¿Sucede algo Eriol-kun? - murmuró una joven a su lado, notando su turbación.

- No es nada - intentó sonreír - Solo me distraje un poco.

- ¡Ya casi llegamos a la estación Shuri!_(3)_ - anunció la voz de otra joven alegremente. - ¡Quiero ver el Castillo antes de ir al puerto! - se volvió hacia atrás. - ¿Tenemos tiempo Eriol-kun?

- Claro, por fortuna llegamos bastante temprano. Me alegra que se esté divirtiendo Sakura-san.

- Harás que me ponga celosa de mi mejor amiga - replicó Tomoyo, con un gesto de enfado.

Las risas no faltaron ante este comentario. Eriol se dedicó por el resto del viaje a conversar solamente con Tomoyo, haciendo reír finalmente a la joven japonesa. Pero, a pesar de que se mostraba alegre, no pudo evitar que una parte de su mente se concentrara en intentar descifrar aquel extraño presentimiento que lo había asaltado... ¿Qué o quien lo habría provocado? ¿Y por qué no le gustó para nada lo que lo hizo sentir?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo había notado. Sin embargo, algo le advirtió que aquella curiosa descarga eléctrica se debía a algo más que su simple anhelo de venganza. Recordando las múltiples enseñanzas de su padre y sus abuelos, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Las caprichosas formas de las nubes eran todo lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista. Aún así, una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de odio.

Este gesto habría asustado a cualquiera que lo viera, e incluso podría pensar que ese atractivo joven de cabello negro y ojos grises estaba loco. ¿A quien dirigía semejante mirada? ¿Era un reto a la divinidad que vivía en el palacio del cielo? Pobres humanos. Ellos jamás podrían saber la razón de aquel gesto. Pero ese joven, siendo lo que era, estaba plenamente consciente de que alguien lo estaba observando... alguien que probablemente se encontraba muy lejos del puerto de la ciudad de Naha...

... alguien que muy pronto moriría en sus manos... de eso estaba seguro...

**Continuará...**

NOTAS:

(1) ¿Por qué Fujitaka le dice "Sonomi-kun"? No tengo la menor idea, así lo escuché en la segunda película y así lo dejé.

(2) Esto sucede en la primera película de Card Captor Sakura. Ella gana un viaje de una forma... mágica En el anime, Fujitaka comenta que no puede pagar viajes al extranjero, por eso puse que Eriol pagó los boletos de Yukito, quien tampoco tendría mucho dinero, y de Sakura.

(3) Según la información que encontré de Naha en internet, esta ciudad solo cuenta con un monorriel, que es el mismo que pasa por Okinawa, el 'Yui Rail'. Se supone que este transporta a los pasajeros desde el aeropuerto hasta la terminal en la estación Shuri. El castillo al que se refiere Sakura es el castillo Shuri, una de las atracciones turísticas de Naha porque fue el palacio de la dinastía Ryukyu, además de que fue registrado como patrimonio común de la humanidad en la UNESCO.

Ok, todo lo referente a las familias de Eriol y de Shaoran es invento mío. Con la excepción de la dinastía Shang que mencionó Shaoran, esa si existió y si fue la primera en gobernar China. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe si el apellido "Hiiragizawa" es japonés? Yo no estoy del todo segura y no sé de donde haya salido, no lo pude encontrar por ningún lado. ¿Eriol esperaba que Sakura se enamorara de Yue? Bueno, eso se dio a entender en el manga y en el anime.

Yo jamás he viajado en avión. Todo lo que describí en este capítulo lo sé por los libros o las películas. Otra cosa, sé que en los aviones hay filas de tres asientos, pero para manejar mejor las cosas, las puse de dos.

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


	9. Reunión: Los Hechiceros del Mundo

**TORNEO MÁGICO**

Por Akane Kinomoto (Kinomoto-guiónbajo-Akane-arroba-yahoo-.-com-.-mx)

**CAPÍTULO 09: Reunión: Los Hechiceros del Mundo**

Para tener todo el aspecto de ser turístico, el barco era enorme. O al menos eso pensaba Sakura. Sin embargo, al ver la cantidad de personas que iban llegando conforme pasaba el tiempo, la segunda idea que surgió en su cabeza, fue que el barco no aguantaría llevar a tantos. Estaba sentada junto a sus amigos en uno de los largos asientos de madera cerca de la proa, observando con curiosidad a los diferentes pasajeros. Discretamente, Shaoran le señalaba a los que con toda seguridad eran magos, aunque muchos no tenían pinta de serlo. En realidad, ella no sabía muy bien como distinguir a un hechicero de una persona normal, y dado que todos los que lo eran estaban ocultando su poder mágico, prefería confiar en lo que le dijera el joven chino. Una ligera amargura hizo presa de su corazón. ¿Estaría realmente preparada para afrontar semejante prueba? Eriol opinaba que tan solo le faltaba experiencia para controlar por completo su enorme poder... Pero ella no estaba nada segura, ya no sentía el mismo ánimo que había mantenido en alto hasta ese día.

- Tranquilízate - susurró una voz en su oído, mientras una mano tomaba con suavidad la suya. - Estarás bien, solo ten confianza en ti misma... has hecho todo cuanto estaba a tu alcance, así que no empieces a dudar ahora.

- Gracias, Shaoran-kun - susurró también, brindando una cálida sonrisa al joven.

Tenía razón, no era momento de perder la confianza. Además, llevaban una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, y no debían fallar en cumplir con ella. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a las animadas personas que conversaban sobre el viaje que estaban próximas a realizar. Según les habían informado, ese barco iba a la isla Nagano y regresaba dando un simple paseo turístico por el mar, aunque también se les permitía bajar a ella algunos minutos.

- ¿Por qué no nos pusieron un barco privado? - preguntó en voz baja al hechicero chino.

- Imagino que para no llamar la atención - respondió con una mirada pensativa. - Recuerda que nos pidieron mantener el asunto en secreto.

- Entiendo... - observó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. - Ya casi es la hora - murmuró algo nerviosa.

En efecto, una voz masculina habló por los altavoces, informando a todos que estaban a punto de marcharse y pidiéndoles que se apresuraran a abordar. Luego de unos minutos, varias decenas de personas subieron al barco, con lo que este quedó considerablemente lleno, y finalmente, el transporte elegido comenzó a moverse, alejándose de la orilla para adentrarse en los dominios de Neptuno.

- ¡El océano es hermoso! - exclamó Tomoyo mientras filmaba con una pequeña cámara de video.

- Jamás vas a perder esa costumbre ¿verdad? - suspiró Eriol.

- Sería como pedirte a ti que dejes de lado esa manía de hacer bromas - devolvió la joven, enfocando el lente en sus amigos.

- Dado ese argumento, lo comprendo perfectamente - el joven sonrió ante esa clara derrota.

- Shaoran-kun... - la expresión alegre de Sakura cambió por una de sorpresa. - ¿Ese no es Ishikari-kun?

Los cinco jóvenes voltearon con discreción hacia donde les señalaba la hechicera. No tardaron en descubrir a un joven solitario que miraba de forma perdida hacia el horizonte. Su largo cabello negro y su rostro descubrían su identidad para quienes ya lo conocían.

- ¿Creen que será prudente hablarle? - la joven de ojos verdes se había vuelto muy reflexiva.

- No creo que tengamos ningún problema si lo hacemos - comentó Nakuru - No es como si fuéramos a gritar quien es ¿o si? - los demás se consultaron con la mirada, no estaban seguros de lo que debían hacer, pero antes de que algún otro pudiera opinar una voz los interrumpió.

- ¿Shaoran, eres tú? - ante la mención de su nombre, el aludido giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, ya que de ahí provenía la voz. Aunque lo que había dicho solo pudo ser entendido por cuatro de las seis personas que lo escucharon.

- ¿Jintao?_(1)_ - el hechicero chino estaba sorprendido. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú, supongo... siendo quien eres, estaba seguro de que a ti también te tocaría... pero será mejor que nos presentes... - añadió al notar la mirada de los obvios acompañantes del joven chino.

Alertado por el comentario, Shaoran miró a sus amigos. Estos observaban con curiosidad y extrañeza al recién llegado. Se trataba de un joven alto, de complexión atlética y facciones duras; su cabello era corto, de color rojo oscuro, lo cual contrastaba un poco con sus ojos azules. A pesar de todo, no se podía negar que era muy apuesto. Estaba vestido de manera algo formal y miraba divertido al grupo.

- Lo siento - el hechicero cambió de idioma. - El es Li Jintao... - presentó - uno de mis primos... - se volvió a su familiar. - ¿Entiendes el japonés?

- Claro, no por nada me dicen "el viajero" - sonrió.

- En ese caso, ellos son Tsukishirou Yukito - el joven inclinó cortésmente la cabeza - Akizuki Nakuru, Daidouji Tomoyo - ambas sonrieron. - ... Kinomoto Sakura...

- ¿Sakura? - interrumpió el pelirrojo. Se veía sorprendido. - ¿Ella es la chica que...?

- Hablaremos más tarde - cortó Li con una mirada amenazante. - Y él es Hiiragizawa Eriol...

- Vaya... - sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco. - Desde aquel asunto en Tokyo, es usted bastante conocido en nuestra familia, señor Hiiragizawa.

- Li-kun ya me ha comentado sobre ese honor - el joven inglés sonreía con su habitual tranquilidad.

- Por lo que veo... este pequeño problema llegó más lejos de lo que imaginé - paseó su mirada por Sakura, Yukito y Nakuru. - La señora Ieran me había comentado algo al respecto, antes de que viniera hacia aquí.

- ¿Has visto a alguien más de... la familia? - se preocupó un poco al escuchar aquella referencia de su madre.

- De momento, solo a ti. Pero no he observado a nadie detenidamente, así que no te garantizo nada.

- Sería mejor que dejáramos ese tema - sugirió la voz de Eriol - Resulta un poco delicado como para tratarlo aquí.

- Le concedo la razón - Jintao sonrió. - Además... quisiera saber otra cosa... - miró a su primo de forma pícara. - ¿Me lo puedes explicar ahora? - Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron desconcertadas, puesto que el joven había hablado en chino.

- No, y lo que hiciste fue de muy mal gusto - Shaoran se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de enfado.

- De acuerdo... pero no creas que no insistiré - amenazó regresando al idioma del país del sol naciente.

- No se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó Nakuru, curiosa.

- Dentro de ninguna familia se puede esperar que los mayores se lleven muy bien con los menores, señorita.

- ¿Es mayor que Shaoran-kun, Li-san? - preguntó la hechicera.

- Temo que si. Nací seis años antes que él - el joven le obsequió una sonrisa encantadora a Sakura, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse.

- ¿Li Shaoran? ¿Li Jintao? - una nueva voz irrumpió en la conversación. Ambos jóvenes voltearon y se encontraron con una hermosa joven, alta, de ojos violetas y largo cabello rubio platinado peinado en dos coletas. Vestía un sencillo traje azul claro de estilo chino y daba la impresión de ser de la misma edad que Jintao.

- ¿Fu Xiangfei?_(1)_ - exclamó el mayor de los Li - ¿así que también te tocó estar aquí? - preguntó en su idioma natal.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo, no solo su familia es importante en China - dijo orgullosa. - ¿Quienes son sus amigos?

Con esta pregunta, se iniciaron las presentaciones nuevamente. Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida con la recién llegada, especialmente porque todo apuntaba a que no sería la última persona conocida de su novio que iba en ese barco. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus sospechas, ningún otro familiar se hizo presente y se pudo iniciar una agradable conversación entre todos, ya que la joven rubia también hablaba japonés; aunque Yukito y Eriol prefirieron mantenerse en silencio. Tomoyo se las arreglaba muy bien para tratar con ambos desconocidos, pero tampoco intervino mucho. Prefirió mantenerse atenta al joven inglés, a quien vio hacer un gesto o saludar de vez en cuando a algunas personas que le sonreían.

- Li-kun no es el único con conocidos por aquí, ¿cierto? - comentó.

- Acostumbraba viajar mucho, por lo que no es extraño que haya hecho amistad con varias personas.

- ¿Y ellos son... como tú? - había preferido ser cautelosa.

- La mayoría si... - su semblante se tornó serio. - Es curioso, no hay tantos como me imaginé... "pero los pocos que están tienen un nivel considerablemente alto... me pregunto si..." - sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de un hombre, el cual hablaba por un altavoz, pidiendo la atención de los pasajeros.

- Les pido que disculpen la interrupción - dijo una vez que se hizo el silencio. - Me han pedido que les de un mensaje - miró un papel que tenía en la mano - Para aquellos que han recibido invitaciones, tienen que esperar en el muelle una vez que lleguemos a la isla, una persona estará esperando para recogerlos. Es todo, gracias por su atención.

Muchas de las personas se desconcertaron con esta noticia, y las inmediatas conversaciones sobre lo que podría significar no se hicieron esperar demasiado. Por su parte, los que sabían de qué había hablado aquel hombre, se quedaron más serios de lo que habían estado hasta entonces, haciéndose más sencillos de identificar. Ninguno de ellos apartó su expresión pensativa durante el resto del viaje. Unos pocos creían que tan solo se trataba de una prueba a nivel mundial. Los más confiados tenían la idea de que todo el asunto era para diversión de algún millonario. Pero, por fortuna, eran más los que opinaban que existía un objetivo mucho más serio e importante detrás de la fachada. Y fue por esto que, al ver aparecer los altos edificios de la pequeña isla, se pusieron alertas, intentando captar más allá de lo que los simples humanos podían ver.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, la mayoría de las personas desembarcaron. Algunos para relajarse un poco y estirar las piernas, otros para curiosear los diferentes puestos que estaban cerca y un grupo de quizás treinta personas o más, se dispersaron un poco, buscando con la mirada alguna señal del anterior aviso que recibieron. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. No muy lejos de ahí, estacionados en fila, habían varios autos de color negro. Al frente de todos ellos, un hombre vestido con un traje igualmente oscuro, sostenía un letrero con las iniciales "M. K." escritas en él, además del símbolo del reloj de arena rodeado por un círculo dibujado en la parte de arriba. Al llegar cerca de este hombre, todos notaron que el símbolo también estaba bordado en su traje con hilo dorado.

- Buenas tardes - saludó el hombre - Tengo órdenes de pedirles que me muestren la prueba de que han sido invitados. Solo entonces podrán subir a los autos.

Todos y cada uno de los evidentes hechiceros sacaron la carta azul correspondiente. Mientras el hombre iba tomando nota y revisando las cartas para comprobar que no eran falsas, Sakura observó discretamente a los magos que había allí. El hecho de que representaban a muchos países del mundo la asombraba, y más porque parecían ser personas completamente diferentes entre ellas, tan solo tenían una cosa en común: la magia. El conocimiento sobre la existencia y el control de un poder que sobrepasaba a veces la imaginación de los hombres. De repente, se dio cuenta de que ella pertenecía a ese grupo. La brusca comprensión de semejante idea la golpeó con fuerza, al grado de que se mareó unos segundos. Ella era parte de ellos... Alguna vez se sintió extraña y muy apartada de sus familiares y amigos porque era diferente, porque había nacido con un don y lo había desarrollado. Pero ahora, entendió que no era la única en el mundo... existían muchas personas que habían recibido ese mismo regalo del cielo...

- Disculpe, tengo una pregunta - el último mago al que le revisaban la carta se dirigió al hombre. Su japonés era casi perfecto. Tenía una voz profunda, aunque con un acento extraño. La joven de ojos verdes lo calificó de italiano, pero no podía estar segura.

- Adelante - el hombre habló con amabilidad.

- ¿A dónde se supone que nos van a llevar?

- Oh, mi señor, el que organiza este evento, ha dispuesto un hotel para que se alojen todos - explicó. - Deberán presentarse por su cuenta a la dirección especificada en la otra carta.

La expresión de Eriol se ensombreció un poco. Muy malos presentimientos lo asaltaron ante aquella información, pero no dejó que sus amigos se dieran cuenta. A la única que no pudo ocultárselo fue a Tomoyo, quien evitó comentar algo al respecto. La joven japonesa pensó que tendría problemas por no tener la carta pedida, pero Eriol le había asegurado que se les había permitido llevar a un solo invitado. Y dado que el hombre no puso objeción alguna en que ella abordara uno de los autos junto al hechicero inglés, calmó sus temores comprobando que aquello era cierto.

La travesía en auto no fue muy diferente a la última parte del trayecto por mar. Casi nadie habló y todos los hechiceros tenían la mente fuertemente cerrada. Incluso Tomoyo procuraba mantener la suya en blanco, tal y como el joven inglés le había enseñado. Para Sakura mantenerse en completo silencio era algo nuevo y casi insoportable, pero tuvo que aguantarse y tratar de entretenerse contemplando las calles por las que iban pasando. A pesar de ser un mismo país, la joven sabía que existían marcadas diferencias entre las regiones. Okinawa no era la excepción, y como la isla Nagano no estaba muy lejos de esta prefectura, compartían muchas cosas. Algunas le eran familiares, como los puestos ambulantes de nueces rostizadas, bolitas de pulpo y los pequeños locales donde vendían odango y té. Pero el modo de vestir de la gente era un poco diferente, y se apreciaban las múltiples influencias extranjeras que había tenido esa pequeña parte del Japón._(2)_

Finalmente, los autos se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de un alto y lujoso edificio, este tenía cuatro pisos. Los hechiceros lo contemplaron algo admirados, aunque para los que descendían de famosos clanes mágicos, aquello no tenía mucho de impresionante. El hombre que los había recibido les dijo que el hotel estaba a su entera disposición, que se podían repartir las habitaciones como mejor les pareciera y que no se preocuparan por los gastos, ya que todo estaba cubierto. Se fue inmediatamente después, junto con los demás autos. Nadie comentó nada sobre el hecho de que tuvieran un edificio completo solo para ellos y entraron al recibidor mostrándose alegres y algo curiosos.

- ¿Quien irá a arreglar lo de las habitaciones? - preguntó Nakuru mirando alarmada la cola que se había formado frente al administrador.

- Iré yo - ofreció Eriol - Procuren tener paciencia - añadió sonriendo mientras se formaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Sakura se volvió a sus amigos.

- Podemos ir al restaurante, tengo hambre - murmuró una voz desde la maleta de la hechicera.

- Me parece buena idea, no hemos comido nada desde que bajamos del avión - apuntó Tomoyo.

Después de preguntar a un botones por la ubicación del lugar, recogieron sus pertenencias y se encaminaron hacia una elegante puerta de cristal, no sin antes avisarle a Eriol donde iban a estar. Al igual que el resto del hotel, el restaurante presentaba un ambiente lujoso y refinado. Algunos hechiceros ya se encontraban ahí, leyendo con detenimiento el menú antes de animarse a pedir algo. Luego de discutir un momento, se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, no queriendo llamar mucho la atención. Un mesero los atendió de inmediato, pero Shaoran lo despidió, indicándole que lo llamarían cuando fueran a ordenar. Mientras pensaban, las conversaciones de las personas cercanas a ellas llegaron a los oídos del grupo. Los idiomas en los que hablaban eran muy variados y Shaoran distinguió desde el inglés hasta el árabe. Aunque resultaba un tanto obvia la cantidad, ya que el aspecto y las vestimentas de cada uno de ellos no podían ser más diferentes entre si.

- ¿Qué idioma es ese? - murmuró Tomoyo, cuando unas voces se alzaron demasiado.

- Es griego, aunque una versión moderna - informó el joven chino. - No lo entiendo del todo - añadió ante la mirada de la joven de cabello negro.

- ¿Como de cuántos países vienen todas estas personas? - Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida.

- Hiiragizawa ya les ha dicho que hay hechiceros en todo el mundo, sin embargo... - pensó las cosas un segundo. - No son muchos, quizás sean de unos veinte países distintos.

- Para mi, esos son muchos - replicó la hechicera. - ¿Y todos sabrán hablar japonés?

- No lo creo, es más probable que todos conozcan el inglés, ese idioma se considera mundial.

- A mi no se me da muy bien - se lamentó.

En ese instante, el lugar se quedó en silencio. Extrañados, el grupo de amigos voltearon hacia la puerta, esperando ver la causa de aquella reacción. No se habían esperado ver a quien estaba entrando con paso tranquilo al restaurante. "Es obvio que lo conocen" pensó Shaoran, algo inquieto. "De cualquier forma, nos va a afectar bastante el que sepan que es amigo nuestro".

- ¿Es que ya todos saben quien eres, Eriol-kun? - preguntó Sakura, sintiéndose apenada por el hecho de que ahora la mayoría tenían los ojos puestos en la mesa donde estaban.

- Temo que la noticia se extendió más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, Sakura-san - el joven inglés se sentó al lado de Tomoyo.

- De cualquier forma, es muy grosero que se te queden viendo de ese modo - comentó Nakuru en inglés y en un tono bastante alto, de tal modo que su voz resonó un poco. Sin embargo, cumplió su objetivo, ya que las miradas se desviaron de forma inmediata. En menos de unos segundos, las animadas conversaciones reinaron nuevamente.

- A veces ayuda el que seas tan descarada.

- No me fastidies, Supi - murmuró la joven al haber escuchado a su compañero, quien se hallaba oculto en el bolso de Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué sucedió con las habitaciones? - intervino Sakura. Dada su experiencia con sus propios guardianes, no quería que se iniciara una discusión.

- Solamente había dos que quedaban juntas - respondió el hechicero de ojos azules - El resto estaban en pisos distintos. No sé como quieran repartirlas.

- Somos seis... ¿qué tal tres y tres? - sugirió Tomoyo - Las chicas en una y los chicos en otra - sonrió al notar la discreta mueca que hacían ambos hechiceros.

- Eso me gustaría - aprobó la hechicera - Pero... Yukito-san, ¿esta de acuerdo en que sea así? - era algo nuevo para ella el sentirse casi intimidada frente al joven de cabello gris. Touya le había comentado que fue la personalidad de Yue la que dominó todos los aspectos, así que ahora tenía que ser más cuidadosa en como lo trataba.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema... Sakura... - el llamar por su nombre a su Ama se le hacía extraño. Pero así debía ser hasta que todos supieran quien era realmente... o al menos eso le había dicho Eriol...

- Entonces, ¿así quedamos? - la joven de ojos verdes sonreía. El que su Guardián Lunar se hubiera dirigido a ella de ese modo la hacía feliz, especialmente cuando había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio.

- También apoyo la propuesta - decidió Nakuru, sabiendo que con eso lograría molestar a su Amo.

- Se hará como gusten señoritas - se resignó Eriol.

- Oigan, ¿no piensan pedir algo? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! - reclamó una voz desde las piernas de Sakura.

- ¡Es verdad! Lo siento, Kero-chan, se me olvidó - sonrió a su Guardián Solar, quien se cruzó de brazos con un puchero. Encima de que lo obligaban a mantenerse oculto de la vista de los demás, no lo alimentaban, eso era el colmo para él.

Shaoran hizo una señal a uno de los meseros, quien se acercó a la mesa. Una vez que tomó la orden de todos, se alejó hacia la cocina. Los jóvenes volvieron a comentar algunas cosas sobre los hechiceros en el mundo, pero la hechicera se quedó callada de repente. Había distinguido nuevamente la figura del hechicero japonés. Estaba solo.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Sakura? - la voz del joven chino la regresó a la realidad.

- Es Ishikari-kun - murmuró. - ¿Por qué no nos habrá saludado? Ni siquiera nos miró cuando llegamos aquí - estaba un poco deprimida. No entendía la actitud del joven.

- Supongo que no desea causarnos problemas - respondió Shaoran. En realidad, era preferible no hablar demasiado con nadie, a menos que se tratara de amigos o familiares, pero aún así se había abstenido de saludar a algunos otros miembros de su clan que había reconocido.

- Pero, ¿por qué nos daría problemas? - Tomoyo se extrañó.

- Su familia es bastante famosa en el mundo, y estoy seguro de que la mayoría de los aquí presentes han escuchado sobre lo que les acaba de suceder... - ambas jóvenes seguían confundidas. - Quizás no se dieron cuenta, pero mi presencia aquí también despertó muchos comentarios y ya vieron como reaccionaron cuando Hiiragizawa entró, así que solo imaginen lo que sucedería si él se hubiera unido a nosotros.

- ¿Es algo malo conocer a hechiceros importantes? - ahora comprendía un poco. El futuro líder del clan Li y la reencarnación del llamado "Mago más Poderoso de Todos los Tiempos" en una misma mesa ciertamente debía de ser un hecho que llamara la atención de todos.

- No es exactamente que sea algo malo, Sakura-san - Eriol suspiró. - Solo que si notan que alguien se junta con magos poderosos, piensan que la persona igualmente lo es. Eso da un poco de que hablar entre los hechiceros...

- Hiiragizawa - interrumpió Li - ¿Aquella persona es quien creo que es? - sonaba un poco sorprendido. Había vislumbrado a un hombre algo misterioso en una de las mesas del centro.

- ¿Lo acaba de notar? - recibió una mirada algo molesta. - Disculpe, es que creí que sería lo primero que buscaría.

- Lo hice, pero ¿te has dado cuenta de que somos muchos? Además, de quien me ocupé principalmente fue de mis familiares.

- Comprendo, lo siento, Li-kun - sonrió. - Por su pregunta, me temo que si es quien imagina... Les explicaré luego - añadió en respuesta a las miradas desconcertadas de ambas jóvenes japonesas.

Sin embargo, Sakura no pudo apartar el tema de su mente, ya que éste había provocado que su novio se quedara bastante pensativo. No podía saber que la preocupación había aumentado un poco en el corazón del joven chino. Y es que la presencia de un hechicero tan importante a nivel mundial en el evento le había llamado mucho la atención. Si debía ser sincero, podría decir que se lo había esperado, pero de ahí a ver confirmadas sus sospechas... "Solo espero que el que esté aquí no signifique nada muy grave" pensó intranquilo. Aunque en su interior estaba seguro de que eso era pedir demasiado...

** Continuará...**

NOTAS:

(1) Jintao si es un nombre chino, o al menos así lo encontré en internet, pero no sé que signifique. Escuché por primera vez el nombre de Xiangfei en el juego "The King Of Fighters", y debo decir que me encantó, tan solo le agregué un apellido.

(2) Las nueces rostizadas son mencionadas en el anime "Angelic Layer", solo que no estoy segura de que sean exactamente. Odango son bolitas de masa, creo que se comen con té o bebidas calientes. Por las influencias extranjeras, Okinawa está cerca de China y las bases militares estadounidenses y el turismo son importantes fuentes de ingresos en esta isla, así que algo tienen que dejar a los japoneses ¿no?

¿Debo aclarar que Li Jintao, Fu Xiangfei y casi todos los personajes que salen aquí son invenciones mías y que me pertenecen? O.o No lo creo xD Para los que no lo saben, Neptuno es el rey del océano según la mitología romana. El equivalente en griego es Poseidón, pero me gusta más como suena Neptuno. Con lo del "asunto en Tokyo", me refiero a la conversión de las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura. Y si mencioné a Tokyo en lugar de Tomoeda, es porque, dado lo fácil que les fue llegar a Tokyo, tengo la sospecha de que la colonia es parte de la capital de Japón.

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


	10. Reunión: Bases, Reglas y Sorpresas

**TORNEO MÁGICO**

Por Akane Kinomoto (Kinomoto-guiónbajo-Akane-arroba-yahoo-.-com-.-mx)

**Nota: **Quiero disculparme por mis comentarios al iniciar este fanfic con respecto al nombre de Shaoran, ya que gracias a algunas revisiones que hecho, he descubierto que lo correcto en japonés es escribir "Shaoran", mientras que "Syaoran" no sé de donde haya salido. Dicen que en chino el nombre se escribe "Xiao Lan", aunque estos son solo rumores hasta donde sé. Por lo mismo, mis notas en el primer capítulo han cambiado y he editado los capítulos anteriores, utilizaré la forma "Shaoran" de ahora en adelante.

**CAPÍTULO 10: Reunión: Bases, Reglas y Sorpresas**

Estaba un poco preocupada. Aún cuando era más que obvio que nada malo podría sucederles, no podía evitar esa pequeña angustia. Y más con las pocas cosas que había alcanzado a comentarle su ahora novio. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto lo deseara, poco podía hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios. En su infancia, si había logrado ser de utilidad... y nunca había dejado que los ánimos la abandonaran, pero... las cosas eran muy diferentes en esta ocasión...

- ¿Sigues preocupada? - sonó una alegre voz a su espalda. Ella apartó la vista de las concurridas calles de la ciudad y se giró hacia su acompañante.

- Un poco, pero estoy intentando animarme - sonrió con dulzura, como solo ella y su mejor amiga sabían hacerlo.

- No les pasará nada - se acercó a la joven, la cual había estado mirando por el balcón de la habitación que les tocó desde que los demás se fueron. - Y menos si están con Eriol.

- Lo sé... aunque no es exactamente eso lo que me tiene deprimida - era extraño, nunca había hablado abiertamente de sus sentimientos con nadie.

- ¿Entonces qué es? - adoptó una expresión seria. Aunque pudo adivinarlo. - ¿Temes que no seas de mucha ayuda?

- Algo así... - bajó la mirada, sus ojos azules brillaron con tristeza. - Creo que no debí venir... Pero... no podía dejarlos solos... aún sintiéndome de este modo... no pude hacerlo...

- No pienses así, Tomoyo-chan - la abrazó en un impulso cariñoso. Aquella joven le agradaba mucho. - El que estés aquí tiene un significado, quizás no lo descubramos hasta el final, pero estoy completamente segura de que esa es la verdad - le sonrió - Recuerda lo que solía decir Eriol, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias...

- ... Solo existe lo inevitable... - terminó ella sonriendo también. - Gracias Nakuru-san, creo que ya me siento mucho mejor.

- ¡Así me gusta! No creo que Eriol me hubiera perdonado el haberte dejado como estabas... Te quiere mucho ¿sabes?

- Lo he notado - su expresión cambió a una soñadora - También yo lo quiero... Es alguien muy especial... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tsukishirou-san?

- Creo que sigue en la otra habitación - adoptó un tono malicioso - Ha de estar muy ocupado ya que le encargaron cuidar de Kero y Supi.

- ¿Por qué los dejaron a ellos también? Lo entiendo con respecto a ustedes... pero ellos son más pequeños...

- Eriol dijo que sería un poco peligroso que todos se enteraran de que tanto él como Sakura-chan tienen seres vivientes creados con magia - se cruzó de brazos, recordando la explicación de su creador. - Es por eso por lo que Yue y yo debemos actuar como si fueramos humanos normales. Sin embargo, para hechiceros experimentados no sería muy difícil notar la leve energía mágica que se desprende de nosotros, por eso dejaron también a los peluches, ya que, según tengo entendido, en esta reunión van a estar todos los participantes del torneo - Tomoyo asintió, comprendiendo los motivos de aquella decisión.

- Nadie sabe todavía que Sakura-chan es la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow ¿verdad?

- No, y es mejor que nadie lo sepa hasta que no haya otra alternativa.

- Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo inteligente - intervino una vocecita. Ambas jóvenes voltearon hacia la puerta, viendo entrar a un joven acompañado de dos pequeñas criaturas con el aspecto de muñecos vivientes.

- ¡No me molestes Supi! - replicó la guardiana de inmediato. - Y a ti te creí más listo, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que alguien podría verlos? - añadió mirando al joven de cabello gris.

- Para tu información, se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera por el pasillo antes de sacarnos - gruñó otra vocecita, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes. No era habitual que él defendiera a su compañero. - Siento pena por ti Supi, debe ser insoportable vivir con esta chica rara.

- ¡¿A quien llamaste chica rara, bola de pelos?!

La habitual y familiar discusión entre guardianes comenzó, haciendo sonreír divertida a Tomoyo, quien le ofreció una mirada comprensiva al único ser mágico que no participaba en aquellos arrebatos tan infantiles. Éste le devolvió el gesto de una forma casi imperceptible. La joven japonesa se sentía ahora mucho más tranquila. Por lo menos ya había encontrado algo en lo que ocuparse mientras sus amigos regresaban: mantener con vida y alegres a los cuatro guardianes. Aún así, no pudo evitar que una pregunta flotara en su mente, cuando dedicó una última mirada a los edificios en la parte de afuera: ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Muy bien, pocas veces había estado tan intimidada frente a una multitud, pero esa era una gran excepción. ¿A quien le iba a gustar sentirse observaba fecuentemente por decenas de ojos que te analizaban en silencio? Se había mantenido con la mirada en el suelo, apretando las manos en su regazo y con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Su novio y su, ahora, mejor amigo le habían dicho que no iban a tardar demasiado en ir a encontrarse con ella, que tenían asuntos que atender. Lo comprendía, de verdad que si, pero... ¿dónde diablos podrían estar y por qué la dejaban sola por tanto tiempo? Comenzaba a estar realmente incómoda y le habría gustado tener una excusa para levantarse e ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, pero ni eso podía hacer, ya que era la encargada de guardar asientos a sus acompañantes. Suspiró, animándose a levantar un poco la mirada. No había tenido oportunidad de observar con detalle ese lugar, y todo por el hecho que la retenía pegada a la confortable y mullida silla, forrada con terciopelo azul. Aquella sala era bastante amplia y muy acogedora. Tenía una pequeña chimenea al frente y habían colgado varias pinturas en las paredes. Al fondo, estaban un par de libreros repletos y quizás el que estuviese llena de una larga serie de sillas parecidas a la que ella ocupaba se debía únicamente a la reunión que debía celebrarse dentro de poco.

- Veo que sus amigos han tenido la descortesía de dejarla sola - susurró una profunda voz en su oído, sobresaltándola.

- ¿Ishikari-kun? - exclamó en voz baja, al darse la vuelta y reconocer al joven japonés.

- Lo más recomendable sería que diera la impresión de que no me conoce... Kinomoto-san - pese a su advertencia, le sonrió de forma cálida a la joven.

- Ya me habían dicho lo mismo... - su voz se tiñó de tristeza. - Pero no me agradaría hacer algo así, especialmente cuando lo considero un buen amigo.

- Me halaga que piense eso de mi... y ya que no le gusta fingir, creo que puede llamarme por mi nombre.

- Gracias... Akira-kun - sonrió, sintiéndose más contenta. - También puede hacer lo mismo conmigo.

- Será un honor - miró discretamente hacia los lados - ¿Puedo preguntar en dónde están sus amigos?

- No estoy segura... Creo que Shaoran-kun se ha ido a saludar a sus familiares y Eriol-kun solo dijo que tenía asuntos que atender.

- Es cierto... olvidé que había visto a varios del clan Li por aquí - bajó la mirada, pensativo. - Creo que puedo imaginar los "asuntos" de Hiiragizawa-kun... pero sería mejor que se los dijera él mismo - sonrió al notar la expresión ansiosa de la hechicera.

- Vaya, ¿se animó a saludarnos Ishikari? - comentó una tercera voz, mientras su dueño se sentaba en la silla a la derecha de Sakura.

- Estoy completamente seguro de que entendieron mis motivos para no hacerlo antes... Li-kun - Akira miró al recién llegado.

- Shaoran-kun, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? - la joven se sentía con derecho a reprochar aquello.

- Lo siento Sakura, me entretuvieron más de lo que pensé - posó sus ojos en el joven japonés. - Por lo menos no estuviste sola.

- No tengo mucho tiempo de estar aquí, así que me temo que si estuvo sola por un largo rato.

- ¡Eso fue de lo más incómodo para mi! - se quejó la joven.

- Lo lamento por usted, Sakura-san - un segundo joven se sentó en la otra silla libre junto a la hechicera. - De haberlo sabido, me habría regresado cuanto antes, pero no imaginé que Li-kun estuviera ocupado mucho tiempo... Un placer saludarlo, Ishikari-kun - inclinó la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

- Lo mismo digo - devolvió la sonrisa.

- Vinieron más familiares míos de lo que esperaba, por eso me tardé - se disculpó Shaoran, con un gesto preocupado. - No me agradó mucho lo que me dijeron - susurró, inclinando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te contaron Shaoran-kun? - la joven se alarmó al ver su expresión.

- Creo que a todos nos gustaría enterarnos... pero me temo que aquí no es un buen lugar - el joven inglés era, como siempre, la voz de la razón.

- Aparte de que la reunión ya va a comenzar - apuntó Akira, observando que los lugares libres se iban llenando poco a poco. - Será mejor que no me vean con ustedes, nos vemos - y con una última sonrisa, se alejó hacia el otro lado de la fila.

- No me gusta que se mantenga apartado de nosotros - comentó la hechicera.

- Él sabe que nos pondría en peligro si no lo hiciera - el joven chino cruzó los brazos. - Según lo que nos contó, es preferible que se mantenga así... - los ojos verdes de la joven se posaron en él, mostrando desacuerdo y compresión al mismo tiempo.

- La comprendo perfectamente Sakura-san, pero no tenemos opción por el momento.

- Lo sé... - suspiró - Solo espero que eso cambie pronto.

Se abstuvieron de comentar algo más, ya que un hombre había aparecido situándose en frente de todos. Tendría por lo menos treinta años y era de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos pardos y una complexión bastante musculosa, o eso se distinguía entre el formal traje gris que portaba. Comenzó a hablar una vez que estuvieron reunidos todos, y lo hizo de forma clara y un poco pausada. Esto fue una ventaja para los que no dominaban del todo el inglés, ya que el hombre se expresó en ese idioma. Primeramente dio la bienvenida a todos, presentándose como Masahiko Kintaro, lo que resolvía el misterio de las iniciales en las invitaciones. Después, explicó que el famoso torneo no era nada más que un sencillo capricho de "su señor", quien había encontrado el objeto mencionado en una expedición dirigida por él mismo, y, notando su energía mágica, se le ocurrió realizar la famosa prueba para ver quien sería el merecedor del espejo. Esta aclaración calmó a muchos de los presentes, que se habían imaginado algo peligroso; a otros los hizo sospechar aún más de aquel hombre y todo el asunto, y finalmente, también puso un poco furiosos a los que estaban enterados de la verdad, sobre todo a cierto joven de cabello negro, cuyos ojos reflejaban una intensa frialdad y desprecio.

- Por este motivo - continuó aquel hombre - se les pidió que mantuvieran el torneo en secreto, ya que mi señor no deseaba verse asediado por todos los hechiceros del mundo que estuvieran interesados en poseer el espejo. Y ahora, si nadie tiene preguntas, pasaré a explicar las reglas y bases que habrán de observarse en dicho evento - esperó unos segundos, pero nadie intervino. - La competencia comenzará en dos días. Deberán presentarse en este mismo lugar a las ocho de la mañana para que se les pueda llevar al sitio específico en el que va a realizarse, una vez que lo conozcan, estoy seguro de que podrán llegar por su cuenta. El primer día se dedicará a realizar una sencilla prueba de nivel mágico, esta será para poder esteblecer un límite y aquellos que no lo alcancen, deberán retirarse. El segundo día comenzarán los combates - se escucharon algunos murmullos de emoción. - El orden y la modalidad de estos se decidirán a partir del número de participantes que queden después de la primera prueba. En caso de empates, problemas o confusiones, seremos los organizadores de este evento quienes los resolverán.

"Y, para finalizar, les daré a conocer las reglas. Estas son muy simples y espero que todos tengan la amabilidad de seguirlas. Para empezar, nadie puede intervenir en los combates. Si alguien ayuda a alguno de los participantes, éste será inmediatamente descalificado. Se permite el apoyo de seres mágicos, ya sea que los invoquen o que los traigan consigo; en este segundo caso, se necesitará comprobar que los seres dependen exclusivamente de la magia del competidor. Igualmente, podrán utilizar hechizos de levitación o de vuelo, siempre y cuando no se salgan de los límites establecidos. Todo tipo de magia está permitida, con la excepción de aquella que cause desastres a una gran escala. También está permitido el contacto físico, para los que practican artes marciales. Perderán aquellos que queden inconcientes, no estén en condiciones de continuar, se salgan de los límites tanto aéreos como terrestres o lastimen de gravedad a su adversario - hizo una pequeña pausa. - Bien, esto es todo lo que se me ha ordenado que les informe. ¿Alguien tiene dudas? - un joven pelirrojo alzó la mano - ¿Si? dígame.

- Me gustaría saber si los combates contarán con límite de tiempo - la voz le resultó familiar al hechicero chino, quien volteó discretamente para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Jintao.

- Oh, lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo - sonrió a modo de disculpa. Sakura no supo por qué, pero aquel gesto le causó escalofríos. - Las pruebas no tendrán ese incoveniente, se podrá disponer de todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Sin embargo, seremos razonables y daremos un descanso prologando antes de que alguien se vea en la necesidad de participar dos veces seguidas. ¿Algo más?

- ¿Se permitirá la entrada de nuestros invitados a la primera prueba? - esta vez fue una persona desconocida quien alzó la mano.

- Si, pero deberán permanecer en las gradas para evitarnos accidentes.

- ¿Qué sucederá con aquellos que sean descalificados? - intervino otra persona, poseía un fuerte acento extranjero.

- Podrán regresar a sus casas o permanecer aquí hasta el final, según sea su elección - esperó unos segundos - Si no hay más preguntas, esto es todo lo que tenía que informarles. A nombre de mi señor, agradezco su presencia en esta reunión y espero verlos aquí mismo dentro de dos días. Buenas tardes a todos - con un último gesto de despedida, se retiró por una de las puertas laterales de la sala. Un instante después, se escuchó el típico ruido de sillas moviéndose y personas conversando, mientras los hechiceros iban saliendo por donde habían entrado.

- Akira-kun no debe estar muy contento - comentó Sakura, una vez en la parte de afuera.

- No se nos ha dicho la verdad precisamente - el joven inglés observaba los alrededores, intentando hallar la figura del hechicero de cabello negro, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron resultado.

- Será mejor regresar al hotel, me preocupa un poco el estado en el que estén nuestros amigos.

- Daidouji está con ellos, así que no creo que hallan causado mucho alboroto - comentó abrazando a la joven por la espalda.

- ¿Por qué la sigues llamando "Daidouji"? Creí que eran amigos, Shaoran-kun - sus mejillas se habían ruborizado un poco debido a la cercanía del joven chino.

- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo - intervino Eriol, mirando sonriente a la joven pareja. Era más que evidente que el joven Li ya había perdido del todo la extrema timidez que lo caracterizó cuando era niño, ahora se comportaba de una forma muy madura y reflexiva.

- Somos amigos, pero ella nunca me ha dicho que puedo llamarla por su nombre - y no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo de todos modos.

- Quizás sería mejor que le de una pista - Sakura sonrió. - Aunque me extraña, ella generalmente es muy observadora.

- Puedo garantizarle que lo sigue siendo, Sakura-san - el hechicero observó la calle, buscando un taxi que los llevara al hotel. - Nos hicieron un gran favor al pagarnos el hospedaje... - mumuró para sí mismo.

Durante el viaje de regreso se cuidaron de no mencionar nada sobre el torneo. Habían estado de acuerdo en que era mejor discutir esas cosas en privado, además, se entretuvieron pensando en lo que podrían hacer en los dos días que tenían libres. Luego de un rato, el auto se detuvo frente al alto edificio que ya conocían. Shaoran se apresuró a pagarle al chofer, argumentando que Eriol había hecho lo mismo con el primer viaje. Por su cuenta, la joven de ojos verdes notó la sensación que le provocaba aquel acto por parte de su novio. Era un poco diferente a lo que sentía con el hechicero inglés, quien se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad y evitaba comentar algo al respecto. Finalmente, entraron al vestíbulo sin decir nada, ya que la presencia del resto de los magos los obligaba a ser cuidadosos. Especialmente cuando sus reacciones no motivaban demasiado a la plática. Es por esto que un repentino grito de alegría sorprendió bastante a los tres.

- ¡Shaoran! - el joven chino sintió que alguien prácticamente se le tiraba encima, mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban.

- ¿Quien...? - Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar. - No puedo creerlo... ¿Meiling-chan? - susurró, observando la silueta femenina.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Shaoran logró levantarse y ver a la persona que lo había saludado de aquel modo tan efusivo. - ¡Meiling! - se asombró al reconocerla. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡No nos hemos visto durante años y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decirme! - reclamó la joven, haciendo un gesto de enfado.

- ¡Meiling-chan! - llamó Sakura, emocionada. - ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte! - ambas jóvenes se abrazaron muy felices.

- ¡También yo estoy muy contenta! - se separó un poco de su amiga - ¡Sabía que estarías por aquí, Kinomoto-san!

- Dime Sakura, por favor - pidió sin poder borrar la sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro. - Después de todo, nos conocemos desde niñas.

- De acuerdo Sakura... ¿y tú? - miró a su primo - ¿No piensas saludarme como es debido?

- Lo siento Meiling - suspiró - Es solo que me sorprendió mucho verte aquí.

- ¡No iba a perderme algo como esto! - hasta entonces advirtió la presencia del joven inglés, quien se había mantenido apartado. - ¿Lo conocen? - preguntó señalándolo, más un recuerdo vino a su memoria. - ¡Hey! ¿No iba a la primaria Tomoeda?

- Solamente estuvo ahí por un semestre - aclaró Sakura. - Meiling-chan, el es Hiiragizawa Eriol, es amigo nuestro.

- Encantado de conocerla - Eriol sonrió - Ya había tenido la oportunidad de verla antes, Li-san.

- ¿Eriol? - la joven china reconoció el nombre. - ¿Fue él quien...? - miró a su primo, quien asintió. - Oh, en ese caso, igualmente es un placer y mejor llámame por mi nombre, eso del apellido se me hace extraño en mi persona - Sakura y Shaoran sonrieron, evidentemente, la joven china no había cambiado mucho.

- Como guste Meiling-san - ahora entendía un par de comentarios por parte de Tomoyo sobre esa chica, y todo apuntaba a que Shaoran ya le había dicho sobre el causante de las cosas extrañas en Tomoeda. - Y si ese es el caso, lo mejor sería que me llamara Eriol - la joven sonrió alegremente.

- Meiling, ¿quien te trajo a este lugar? - intervino Shaoran, necesitaba saber eso cuanto antes.

- Yo la traje - una voz masculina se dejó escuchar antes de que la joven respondiera. - ¿Te molesta eso... Li Shaoran?

Una nueva expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del hechicero al contemplar al dueño de quella voz. Se trataba de un joven alto, de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos grises y que tendría quizás su misma edad. Aunque varios de sus conocidos estaban ahí, no había esperado ver precisamente a esa persona, quien iba caminando con paso tranquilo hacia ellos.

- Yuan - murmuró sin salir de su asombro.

**- Continuará...**

NOTAS:

Yuan también es un nombre chino, pero al igual que con los otros, no tengo idea de su significado... y para ser sincera, me da flojera investigarlo xD

¿Por qué salió Meiling? Solo deseaba ponerla, además... ya veré si hago o no lo que tengo pensado para ella...

Por las reglas y demás del torneo, debo confesar que me basé un poco en las establecidas en Dragon Ball, así que parte de los créditos no son míos. Aunque, obviamente, las voy a adaptar para un combate entre hechiceros, ya que hay diferencias casi abismales u.u

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


End file.
